Pilihan Menjebak
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Sakura dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sulit. Menjadi isteri pemuda dewasa dan pengertian, atau menjadi pacar pemuda cool tapi mesum?/"Aku tidak pe-du-li. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Sudahlah, cepat buka sekarang!"/"TUNGGUU!"/"Sasuke-kun, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin—"/"Mau mempermainkannya juga?"/AU/SS :3/Slight GS, NH, SI, IS, NT, KS, ST, SK/NO LEMON or LIME/RnR?/CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jika kau jadi Sakura, mana yang akan kau pilih? Menjadi isteri seseorang yang bersifat dewasa****—yang**** mungkin tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai saat yang tepat****—a****tau menjadi pacar seorang pemuda yang mungkin akan melakukan 'sesuatu' padamu sebelum saatnya tiba? Err, statuslah yang bermasalah di sini. Seandainya Sakura tidak mencintai Gaara, mungkin dia rela menjadi isteri Itachi. Sayangnya, Sakura masih sangat mencintai mantan pacarnya itu. Lalu, apa yang ****akan ****dipilihnya? **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Pilihan Menjebak**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss typo, Rumit, Rate M untuk bahasa, Chapter panjang, NO LEMON, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

_"S-sakura-"_

_"Iya, Ibu? Tenang saja, Sakura ada di sini."_

_"S-saku-ra, m-maafkan Ibu."_

_"T-tidak, Ibu tidak punya salah apapun. Sakura mohon, jangan perg__—__"_

_"T-tidak Sakura. Ma-af ka-arena Ibu tidak bisa bersamamu lebih lama lagi."_

_"Ibu, jangan bilang seperti itu, hiks."_

_"I-ibu punya satu permohonan, ka-au mau melakukannya, kan?"_

_"Tentu saja, Ibu! Sakura akan melakukannya, apa itu?"_

_"M-menikahlah, dengan keturunan Uchiha."_

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Nona Sakura?"

"I-iya, maaf Anda siapa?"

"Maaf mengganggu, perkenalkan namaku Yamato. Dan aku adalah kepala pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Salam kenal, Nona Sakura."

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tersentak ketika mendengar kata 'Uchiha' keluar dari mulut si pria bersetelan hitam tadi. Sakura teringat akan perkataan mediang Ibunya kemarin—sebelum pergi ke alam lain. Sakura ingat akan janji yang dibuatnya, akan kata-katanya sendiri yang menyanggupi permintaan terakhir satu-satunya keluarga dekat yang dia miliki itu. Ya, setelah kepergian Ibunya, Sakura hanya tinggal sebatang kara. Ayah Sakura sudah lama meninggal, begitu pula dengan Kakek beserta Neneknya. Keluarga jauh? Sakura tidak ingat memiliki itu.

"Ehm, Nona Sakura?" panggil sang pelayan dengan ramah, sembari tersenyum simpul. Diamatinya wajah lesu Sakura baik-baik, hingga seulas senyum tipis pun bersarang di sana.

"Baiklah, izinkan aku bertanya sesuatu. Apa keperluan Anda datang ke sini? Jika tentang masalah perjodohan itu, kumohon beri aku waktu beberapa hari lagi. Ibuku baru saja meninggal, dan aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, Yamato-_san_."

Sakura menatap Yamato dalam-dalam, seolah meyakinkan pria berambut gelap itu akan kesungguhan kata-katanya. Bibir Sakura yang pucat, rambut _pink_-nya yang berantakan, serta matanya yang sembab cukup untuk membuat Yamato merasa prihatin. Gadis di hadapannya benar-benar terlihat kacau.

Yamato kemudian tersenyum ramah, "Justru karena itulah saya datang ke sini, Nona Sakura."

Sakura yang terlihat bingung memaksa Yamato untuk kembali buka suara. "Ini perintah Fugaku-_sama_. Anda diminta datang ke kediaman Uchiha sekarang. Bagaimanapun, mediang Nyonya Haruno telah mempercayakan Anda pada Fugaku-_sama_. Kuharap Anda bersedia mengerti dan ikut denganku."

Tubuh Sakura serasa lemas seketika. Jika saja dia tidak berpegangan erat pada gagang pintu rumahnya sejak tadi, mungkin saat ini Sakura sudah terkapar di lantai. Belum genap seminggu sang Ibu pergi meninggalkannya, tapi Sakura sudah harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"B-baiklah, tunggu sebentar," dan senyuman lemah—yang dipaksakan—itu menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Selamat datang di kediaman Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.

.

Hari telah menjelang sore. Dan Sakura hanya bisa duduk pasrah di jok belakang mobil, menikmati perjalanan panjangnya ke _mansion _milik Uchiha. Ah, dilihat dari fasilitas di dalam mobil mewah itu saja Sakura sudah tahu pasti betapa kayanya keluarga Uchiha ini. Dalam hati, Sakura terus memikirkan ucapannya kemarin—lebih tepatnya janji. Kira-kira bagaimana rupa pemuda yang dijodohkan dengannya itu? Dan lagipula, ada hubungan apa keluarganya dengan keluarga Uchiha? Sampai-sampai mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk saling menjodohkan anak mereka. Ah, apa jangan-jangan pemuda yang ingin dijodohkan dengannya itu, jelek? Atau mungkin cacat? Uh, Sakura tidak sanggup memikirkannya.

"Err, Yamato-_san_?" panggil Sakura pelan, sambil menatap pantulan iris Yamato di kaca spion.

Yamato membalas panggilan Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dan gumaman singkat, "Iya?"

_'Tanya, tidak, tanya, tidak, tanya, tidak.. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidak bertanya saja...' _batin Sakura gelisah. Ya, Sakura penasaran dengan sosok pemuda yang dijodohkan dengannya. Apalagi mulai saat ini Sakura harus tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, jadi mau tidak mau Sakura pasti akan bertemu dengan pria itu setiap hari—nantinya.

"A-haha, tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa," elak Sakura lekas, sebelum perhatian Yamato semakin tercuri olehnya. Lebih baik Sakura bersabar saja. Toh, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai dan Sakura bisa melihat sosok pemuda misterius itu sepuas-puasnya. Sekarang yang perlu Sakura lakukan hanyalah bersabar dan berdoa. Ya, berdoa semoga pemuda yang dijodohkan dengannya itu tidak mengecewakan.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona Sakura."

Suara berat Yamato menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunanya. Dengan cepat, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap jalanan dimana mobil yang dikendarai Yamato melaju dengan leluasa. Ehm, di jalanan yang mulus dan sepi itu, tak terlihat satupun kendaraan lain. Tak ada, bahkan di sisi jalan hanya ada rerumputan pendek yang terlihat segar dan terawat—serta beberapa pos keamanan setiap beberapa meter sekali. Samar-samar, terlihatlah sebuah rumah—yang mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut kastil. Kastil—rumah—itu sangat besar, bagaikan kastil yang biasa dilukiskan di kisah-kisah dongeng. Ternyata keluarga Uchiha memang sangat kaya. Jujur, nyali Sakura sedikit ciut untuk masuk ke sana. Kekayaan keluarga Sakura tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan ini. Sungguh di luar dugaan.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sakura segera keluar dari mobil hitam itu—sesaat setelah mobil itu berhenti di depan pintu kayu raksasanya.

Rumah itu terlihat bagaikan sebuah kerajaan. Di sisi-sisi pintu, telah berjejer puluhan pelayan dengan baju khas mereka yang terlihat selaras, serta senyum mereka yang nyaris sempurna. Yah, standar pelayan di keluarga Uchiha memang berbeda.

Yamato ikut keluar dan berjalan mendahului Sakura—guna memandu gadis itu. Di belakang mereka, para pelayan sibuk memindahkan barang-barang bawaan Sakura dari bagasi mobil menuju kamar yang akan ditempati oleh gadis itu nantinya. Sakura sendiri hanya sibuk celingak-celinguk, mengamati keadaan sekitarnya yang dipenuhi oleh prabot-prabot mahal dan antik.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona Sakura. Fugaku-_sama _sudah menunggu Anda di dalam."

GLEK

Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk, meski sejak tadi dia terlihat enggan menyentuh gagang pintu itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura belum pernah bertemu dengan Fugaku, jadi wajar saja jika Sakura merasa sedikit gugup untuk masuk ke sana.

.

"Permisi," sapa Sakura malu-malu, bersamaan dengan masuknya ia ke dalam ruangan yang megah itu.

Konsentrasi Fugaku yang sejak tadi tercuri oleh kertas-kertas di hadapannya seketika buyar begitu saja, saat mendengar suara yang lembut itu. Ya, suara gadis yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

"Duduklah, Sakura," ajak Fugaku, sembari tersenyum ramah. Ah, ternyata Fugaku tidak sekejam kelihatannya.

Sakura pun tersenyum manis, sambil duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di hadapan Fugaku.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut, Sakura. Jadi begini, biar aku jelaskan dulu. Ehm, kau sudah tahu siapa aku, bukan?" tanya Fugaku hati-hati, Sakura pun mengangguk sopan.

"Dan, kau sudah tahu tentang perjodohan itu, bukan?" tanya Fugaku lagi, dengan nada yang lebih berhati-hati—takut menyinggung perasaan Sakura. Ya, bagaimanapun juga Fugaku tahu ini bukan hal yang mudah bagi gadis remaja secantik Sakura.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura gugup. Berbicara tentang perjodohan selalu mengingatkan Sakura akan saat-saat terakhirnya dengan sang Ibu, dan itu sedikit membuatnya sedih.

"Bagus, sebelumnya aku turut berduka atas kepergian Ibumu, maaf."

"Tak apa, Anda tidak perlu minta maaf."

Fugaku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terlalu formal. Ah, sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi sebuah keluarga sungguhan, seharusnya tata bahasa Sakura bisa sedikit lebih akrab.

"Ehm, kau bisa memanggilku _Tou-san_. Ah, bukan, kau harus memanggilku _Tou-san_," tegas Fugaku dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sejak dulu, Ayah dua anak itu memang sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan. Dan sejak lahir, Sakura sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Sakura memekik dalam hati, _'Tou-san?!' _

Tapi akhirnya, Sakura tetap menyanggupinya juga. Ah, kau benar-benar rumit Sakura.

"Jadi begini. Mediang Ayah dan Ibumu sudah bersahabat dengan kami jauh sebelum kau lahir. Kau tahu, mediang Ibumu dan Isteriku adalah sahabat dekat—sejak kecil. Dan itu bertahan sampai mereka berdua harus pergi dari dunia ini. Mungkin kau sudah lupa padaku, aku memang terlalu sibuk belakangan ini. Tapi, sewaktu kecil kau dan Sasuke sering bermain bersama. Ahya, dan jangan lupakan Itachi. Dulu kalian sangat akrab," jelas Fugaku panjang lebar, sambil mengenang kenangan dulu-dulunya itu.

"M-maaf soal mediang istr—_Kaa-san_, aku tida—"

"Tak apa, Sakura. Itu sudah sangat lama," potong Fugaku cepat, sebelum suasana berubah menjadi lebih canggung lagi.

"Jadi, sampai mana tadi? Ahya, aku pikir kau harus tahu ini semua. Kami berempat, sepakat akan menjodohkan anak kami suatu hari nanti. Dan, impian kami akhirnya bisa terwujud. Saat itu, Mikoto melahirkan bayi laki-laki, dan beberapa tahun kemudian dia kembali melahirkan bayi laki-laki lagi. Sesaat setelah itu barulah kau lahir. Sayang sekali, kau tidak punya kakak atau adik, seandainya ada, maka pasti akan serasi dengan kedua putraku."

_'Kedua? Jangan bilang dia memintaku menikahi kedua putranya?!' _pekik Sakura dalam hati.

"Putra pertamaku bernama Itachi, dia baru berumur 20 tahun. Masih muda, bukan? Ketahuilah, dia kini telah lulus kuliah dan bekerja di perusahaannya sendiri. Dia, jenius yang hebat," jelas Fugaku bangga, membuat Sakura menahan napasnya sejenak. Hei, dia seorang yang jenius, Sakura. Apa yang kau tunggu?

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang masih terdiam membisu, Fugaku pun melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi. "Dan putra keduaku bernama Sasuke. Ah, dia itu seumuran denganmu, kau mungkin tidak mengenalnya karena dia berada di sekolah yang berbeda denganmu. Uhm, berbicara tentang sekolah, aku baru ingat sesuatu. Mulai besok kau akan pindah di sekolah Sasuke. Karena jaraknya jauh lebih dekat dari sini dibanding sekolah lamamu, kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Sakura."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ya, memang apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Penolakan? Sudah untung sekolahnya dibiayai.

Setelah itu, Fugaku terus-menerus mengoceh mengenai silsilah keluarganya, kebiasaan-kebiasaan uniknya bersama sepasang sahabatnya itu, dan tentu saja kedua putra kebanggaannya.

"Jadi Sakura, kau bisa memilih salah satu di antara mereka. Tak perlu terburu-buru, Sakura."

Dan sepatah kalimat dari Fugaku itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sakura. Memilih salah satu. Memilih. Memilih. Satu. Satu. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa memilih? Di saat hatinya masih terpaut pada mantan kekasihnya yang tampan rupawan keren bak pragawan di luar sana? Ehm, berbicara tentang itu, sang mantan sekarang sedang sibuk kuliah di luar negeri. Ya, mereka putus karena alasan _'distance'_. Sakura merasa tidak nyaman menjalin _LDR (Long Distance Relationship) _dengan Gaara, karena itulah mereka sepakat untuk putus. Tapi, tahukah kau bahwa sekarang Sakura menyesali perbuatannya? Sakura, tampaknya belum bisa melupakan sosok kharismatik itu.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan pelan—tidak bersemangat—menuju lokasi konon kamarnya berada. Dia dipandu oleh sang kepala pelayan—Yamato. Dengan malas, Sakura terus mengekor di belakang Yamato. Sementara Yamato tak henti-hentinya mengoceh mengenai ruangan-ruangan yang mereka lewati beserta sejarahnya.

Yaya, apapun itu, Sakura sudah mulai bosan. Apa pedulinya dia tentang asal mula didirikannya bangunan bak istana itu? Ha, kau harus peduli Sakura, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha, kau lupa?

Sakura menepuk jidatnya dengan spontan, ketika baru menyadari semua itu. Rupanya otak encer Sakura belum terbiasa dengan kata 'Uchiha', jadi butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk merespon itu semua.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan dengan santai, tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi di belakang mereka mengekor seorang pemuda tampan yang sibuk mengamati gerak-gerik Sakura. Ya, dia tahu siapa Sakura. Dan kini dia juga tahu berapa ukuran baju dan celana—luar dan dalam—Sakura.

_'Bokongnya tidak rata, bisa dibilang lumayan. Tubuhnya juga berbentuk, bagus. Kaki dan tangannya sangat mulus, tipeku. Tapi anehnya, mengapa rambutnya berwarna, pink?' _pikir pemuda berambut _raven _itu, masih sambil mengamati Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala—dari belakang.

"Dan ini adalah koridor utama lantai dua. Disebut begitu karena di sini adalah tempat kamar-kamar utama berada. Contohnya saja yang di depan itu. Dari sini Anda dapat melihatnya, bukan? Itu adalah kamar Fugaku-_sama_, lokasinya agak jauh karena Fugaku-_sama _tidak suka diganggu," jelas Yamato dengan lancar, bak seorang _guide _sungguhan. Sakura hanya ber oh-oh ria di belakang, tak tertarik.

"Di ujung koridor sana adalah kamar Itachi-_sama_, aku rasa kita tidak perlu ke sana. Itachi-_sama _pasti sedang sibuk. Dan sepertihalnya Fugaku-_sama_, Itachi-_sama _juga tidak senang diganggu," lanjut Yamato, masih dengan aksen _a la guide _profesionalnya.

"Yang ini adalah kamar Anda, Nona Sakura."

Eh? Sakura terbelalak begitu menyadari bahwa mereka ternyata sudah sampai di kamar miliknya. Ehm, lalu, di mana kamar sang bungsu Uchiha?

"U-um, aku rasa kau melupakan seseorang. Maksudku, kamar si bung—"

"—di sini. Kamarku tepat berada di depan kamarmu, Sakura."

DOR

Sakura segera menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dingin tersebut. Dan dia, mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri dengan gaya _cool _beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Ehm, pemuda itu terlihat _sexy_. WHAT? Dia tidak mengenakan atasan. Sekali lagi, tidak mengenakan atasan! Beruntung Sakura memiliki respon yang cepat, jika tidak mungkin dia sudah mimisan di tempat.

"S-siapa kau, dan k-kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?!" pekik Sakura malu, masih sambil menutupi matanya dari pemandangan indah di hadapannya itu.

Siapa? Sudah jelas, bukan?

Pemuda tampan berambut pantat ayam yang bertelanjang dada itu menyeringai tipis, lalu menatap Sakura tertarik bagaikan permen lolipop yang manis. Ya, Sakura memang cantik, ditambah lagi tingkahnya yang manis itu. Laki-laki mana yang tidak tergoda olehnya?

"Santai saja, Sakura. Aku baru selesai berenang tadi, lagipula jika kita jadi menikah nanti kau juga akan terbiasa melihatku tanpa busana. Tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu."

DUAR

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas. Pemuda di hadapannya benar-benar mesum!

"Ap—" ucapan Sakura tertahan di ujung lidah. Dalam seketika, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ehm, ternyata pemuda di hadapannya itu tampan! Sekali lagi, tampan! Tidak cacat sama sekali—bahkan nyaris sempurna. Ya, dia tampan, dan MESUM, Sakura. Kau lupa?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku sedikit terangsang, Sakura."

GLEK

Yaya, Sakura sadar, makhluk tampan sekaligus mesum yang berdiri di hadapannya itu benar-benar menggoda. Tapi tidak, demi Fugaku sang calon mertua yang baik hati, Sakura tidak akan berbuat hal yang konyol—tidak.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? D-dan berhenti berbicara hal-hal kotor seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_!" bentak Sakura. Berusaha menahan rona merah di wajahnya, Sakura berkecak pinggang seraya memandang tajam _onyx _yang menantang itu.

_Moment _ini digunakan Sasuke untuk memandang baik-baik gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ya, Sasuke memandang Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, tak melewatkan satu _inchi _pun.

_'Dadanya tidak terlalu besar, biasa saja. Tapi, kuakui, dia cantik,' _pikir Sasuke santai. Hei, Sasuke bebas ber-mesum-mesum ria di pikirannya, bukan? Siapa yang berani melarangnya, eh?

"Terserah, tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, aku selalu siap di dalam kamar," goda Sasuke, lengkap dengan seringai nakalnya. Sakura pun bergedik ngeri memikirkannya.

Berniat mencari keamanan dari pria yang sejak tadi bersamanya, Sakura pun berbalik demi menemukan sosok Yamato. Tapi naasnya, Yamato tak ada di sana. Ke mana pria itu pergi? Lebih tepatnya, sejak kapan pria itu pergi?

Saat berbalik, Sakura masih menemukan wajah Sasuke di sana, lengkap dengan seringai seksi-nya. "Ah, kau juga bisa menghubungiku jika malas ke tempatku, Sakura. Aku akan datang ke kamar—"

"_Stop_. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, Tuan Mesum," bantah Sakura, sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Yakin, kau harus yakin Sakura. Jangan tergoda olehnya!

Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatap-tatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke tersenyum. Hei, dia tersenyum tipis—sedikit membuat sakura menahan napas. "Baiklah, kuharap kau bisa membuktikan kata-katamu tadi."

Dan dengan itu, sang Uchiha bungsu resmi kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan gaya berjalannya yang _cool _dan menggoda iman.

Mari kita kembali ke tokoh utama kita—Sakura—yang kini tengah tercengang memandangi tampilan kamarnya yang super duper mewah dan indah. Belum sempat mengagumi kamar miliknya secara berlebihan, Sakura sudah lebih dahulu terhempas ke kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ya, selamat datang di kehidupan barumu, Nona Sakura.

.

_'Oke, coret si Sasuke itu dari daftar pilihan. Sekarang, harapanku satu-satunya hanya Itachi. Ya, kuharap Itachi tidak semesum adiknya. Semoga dia normal, semoga. Aku mohon, Kami-sama..' _batin Sakura resah, masih sambil berguling-guling tidak karuan di atas ranjang _queen size_-nya.

Sakura lalu menggeram pelan dengan frustasi. Sekarang, hidupnya benar-benar berubah drastis. Kebebasannya telah direnggut, masa depannya telah ditentukan, bahkan kini dia harus meningalkan teman-teman lamanya. Ah, dan jangan lupakan bagian terpentingnya, Ibunya. Kini, sang surya telah pergi dengan damai.

"Hiks, I-ibu, hiks."

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menitihkan air mata. Gadis beriris _emerald _itu menangis, sedih jika harus mengingat tentang Ibunya lagi. Menangislah Sakura, menangis dan buat—

TOK TOK

—orang di kamar sebelah terganggu.

"T-tunggu sebentar!"

Sakura segera menghapus _liquid _bening yang tertinggal di sudut-sudut matanya, sedikit merapikan rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya lalu cepat-cepat membuka pintu kamarnya.

GLUP

Pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu, nyaris membuat Sakura pingsan. Yayaya, dia sangat tampan. Meski terlihat jauh lebih dingin dibanding Sasuke. Tapi demi kamar mewah Sakura, dia adalah pemuda tertampan yang pernah dlihat oleh gadis berambut _pink _itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya sang pemuda dengan tampang datarnya—yang tetap terlihat tampan. "Kau menangis?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini sambil mengusap jejak-jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipi kanan Sakura.

BLUSH

Sentuhan itu, begitu lembut. Lembut dan hangat, perpaduan yang pas untuk membuat gadis manapun jantungan.

"A-a-aa—" Sakura ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi ucapannya itu tertahan setengah jalan. Matanya pun hanya bisa terkunci pada iris gelap pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Kau, teringat pada Ibumu?" tebak pemuda itu spontan, sembari mengusap-usap lembut pipi Sakura yang sudah merona dengan sempurna. Tak sadarkah dia bahwa Sakura sudah berada di ambang batasnya? Tak sadarkan dia bahwa sentuhan kecilnya itu mampu membuat darah Sakura mengalir ke wajah semua?

GEESS

Dan dalam satu tarikan, tubuh Sakura sukses menyatu dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Ah, gadis mana yang tidak ingin dipeluk oleh pemuda tampan berstatus lanjang itu, hm?

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak berkata kasar seperti itu," desah sang pemuda berambut gelap, masih sambil memeluk Sakura.

DEG DEG DEG

Sakura gugup, sangat gugup. Tapi dekapan pemuda itu berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman. Hmm, apalagi aroma maskulin yang menguar dari balik tubuhnya, membuat Sakura benar-benar terlena dan menikmati perlakuan manis pemuda itu padanya. Sakura membalas pelukannya, sambil menangis dengan pilu. Sejak Ibunya meninggal, Sakura belum pernah menangis dengan tenang di pelukan seseorang. Yang Sakura butuhkan hanya ini, pelukan yang memberi ketegaran, dimana pada saat yang sama juga menjanjikan perlindungan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu semenjak terpisah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan, ini pertama kalinya mereka berpelukan bagai sepasang kekasih yang saling menghibur. Err, Sakura, tampaknya sekarang kau tidak akan sulit mengambil keputusan, bukan?

.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Pemuda berambut gelap tadi menggiring Sakura ke taman belakang—tempat _favorite_-nya. Dan, di sanalah mereka sekarang. Sakura tengah menggenggam erat cangkir mungil berisi teh hangat itu. Sementara pemuda tadi asyik mengamati Sakura dari samping. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi taman.

Matahari perlahan turun dari singgasananya, menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan singkatnya tadi. "I-iya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura cepat, sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu. "Maaf untuk yang tadi," lanjutnya lagi, menahan rasa malu yang berkobar di dalam dirinya.

Pemuda di sampingnya tersenyum tipis. Ah, seandainya kau melihat ini Sakura, dijamin kau pasti akan kehabisan napas.

PUK

Lagi-lagi, sentuhan lembut lainnya. Sang pemuda berambut gelap kini mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sakura, menimbulkan sensasi nyaman dan hangat yang menggerogoti gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu. "Jangan sedih lagi, ya?"

BLUSH

Pemuda ini, amat sangat romantis. Sungguh beruntung gadis yang berjodoh dengannya. Ah, tunggu. Bolehkah Sakura berharap pemuda itu adalah... Itachi?

"U-uhm," Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ya, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Sakura. "B-boleh aku tahu, darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sakura berbasa-basi, sambil memandang pemuda itu dengan ragu. Sakura takut larut dalam pesona pemuda tampan itu lagi.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Itachi, kakak Sasuke."

BOOM

Itachi? Kau dengar itu 'kan, Sakura?

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's line:**

Another SasuSaku MC fic (again) GOMEN~ *nunduk-nunduk* Saya mohon maaf, fic yang lain masih belum selesai, eh nambah lagi nih satu #plak

Ficnya SasuSaku, tapi kok lebih kerasa ItaSaku ya? *jleb* hahaha, Sasuke akan memulai aksi-aksi-nya di chapter depan, tenang saja, wahai Savers XD Tapi maaf, kedepannya, PM akan jadi makin rumit dan mungkin akan sedikit panjang (8-9 chapter) :/ Ohya, dan satu lagi, di sini tidak ada LEMON/LIME atau apapun hal itu biasa disebut—Itulah pokoknya #dijitak

Gomen~ author ini sangat tidak berbakat untuk hal itu. Jadi, hanya untuk bahasanya yang (mungkin) vulgar, saya memakai rate M. Oke? Kuharap semua bisa mengerti *grin*

Readers, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, ini karena tanganku yang gatal pengen publish fic ini di ffn. Hiks, padahal innerku sudah berbaik hati menasehatiku *jleb* Kisah pasaran, alur lambat banget, dan ke-OOC-an karakternya sungguh tidak bisa diampuni. Adakah yang rela menunggu kelanjutannya? Kemungkinan terparahnya akan kulanjut setelah UN nanti (akhir bulan April) Jadi, jangan terlalu berharap saya bisa meng-update-nya pada minggu-minggu belakangan ini *pundung*

Ada saran? Ide? Masukan? Keluhan? Silahkan isi kotak review di bawah ini~ Sudikah kalian menghadiahkanku, sekotak review rasa coklat? #eh

REVIEW yaaa~ ^^

Arigatou :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Pilihan Menjebak**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss typo, Rumit, Rate M untuk bahasa, Chapter panjang, NO LEMON, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Pagi~" sapa Sakura ramah saat memasuki ruang makan dan duduk di depan meja panjang yang kokoh itu. Tanpa sadar, Sakura langsung megambil tempat di samping Itachi, membuat Sasuke yang duduk di depan Itachi agak sedikit terkejut. Ah, wajar saja Sakura duduk di sana. Mengingat kejadian kemarin yang telah membuatnya akrab dengan pemuda tampan itu.

"Pagi," jawab ketiga kaum lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu dengan datar. Ini Uchiha, jangan harap kau mendapatkan sambutan yang hangat.

Tak memerdulikan itu, si gadis tercantik di ruangan itu—sudah pasti—tampak masih setia dengan senyuman manisnya. Mau tahu apa yang membuat gadis berambut _pink _itu berbunga-bunga pagi ini?

Ah, sederhana, hanya sebuat pesan singkat yang berbunyi...

_'Sakura, apa kabar?'_

Isinya singkat, bukan? Hanya tiga kata. Tapi bagi Sakura, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan dari sang pengirim? Hem, pemuda tampan berambut cerah itulah yang mengirimkannya pagi tadi. Rupanya, semenjak berbulan-bulan tanpa kabar, Gaara masih ingat pada Sakura—bahkan sampai mengiriminya _SMS _duluan. Biasanya Sakura-lah yang sibuk mengingatkan Gaara untuk makan dan istirahat yang cukup, itupun hanya dibalas 'Hn' saja. Terakhir kali Sakura mengiminya _SMS _adalah saat Ibu Sakura meninggal dunia, Sakura hanya sekedar mengabari Gaara saja. Dan setelah itu, Sakura sudah tidak menggubris isi pesan yang dikirim oleh si _charming _itu.

"Sakura, sampai kapan kau akan memandangi makananmu sambil senyam-senyum seperti itu?"

Dan teguran halus bernada dingin dari sang pangeran mesum kita berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan syahdunya. Dengan cepat, gadis cantik itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya—serta sedikit merapikan senyum absurdnya tadi—sambil bergumam singkat, "M-maaf."

Sudahlah, toh hanya Sasuke yang memperhatikanmu, Sakura. Sang kepala keluarga beserta putra sulungnya sibuk menghabiskan makanan mereka. Ah, berbicara tentang itu, tampaknya Sasuke sangat sering memperhatikan Sakura, ya? Pasti, pikiran si Uchiha bungsu itu sudah melenceng ke mana-mana—lagi.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai."

Wow. Tak disangka. Justru Sasuke-lah yang duluan selesai? Padahal sejak tadi Sasuke terlihat lebih berkonsentrasi pada bib—err, maksudnya Sakura—dibanding dengan makanan di hadapannya. Sebegitu besarkah nafsuh—makan—mu hari ini, Sasuke?

"Hm, kau berangkat bersama Sakura, Sasuke. Tunggulah Sakura sel—"

UHUK UHUK

"Kau baik-baik saja? Cepat minum dulu, Sakura," sergah Itachi cepat, sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Sakura.

Sakura dengan wajah yang merah padam hanya bisa mengangguk pelan usai meminum air putih itu. Jujur, Sakura bukannya tidak berani berangkat sekolah bersama Sasuke—meski sekolah mereka sama. Hanya saja, apa tidak berbahaya berada dalam satu mobil dengan pemuda setam—ralat, semesum Sasuke?

Tak ingin berlama-lama menjadi pusat perhatian, Sakura pun bergegas buka mulut. "M-maaf,_ Tou-san_? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Fugaku tersenyum kecil, merasa geli saat melihat tatapan cuek Sasuke yang hanya berselang sedetik dengan iris _emerald _Sakura yang mendelik sempurna. Ah Fugaku, kau membuat calon menantumu _shock _pagi ini.

"Ya, kalian 'kan satu sekolah. Jadi, wajar saja kalau kalian berangkat bersama," ucap Fugaku santai. Uh, lagipula apa yang mungkin terjadi dalam perjalanan singkat ke sekolah itu? Ha, kena kau Fugaku. Tampaknya kau tidak melihat putra bungsumu menyeringai kecil sesaat yang tadi. Dan tampaknya kau tidak menyadari calon menantumu menelan ludah dengan takut-takut setelah bertatapan langsung dengan putramu itu.

"Tap—"

"Kurasa kau juga sudah selesai makan. Ayo kita pergi, Sakura."

Dan tatapan penuh intimidasi dari Sasuke itu sukses membuat Sakura mengangguk pasrah bak anak baik.

.

Alunan musik barat yang merdu sedikit membuat Sakura merasa nyaman di mobil Sasuke. Ya, mereka sekarang tengah berduaan. Dan aroma maskulin khas Sasuke yang menguar bebas di dalam mobil mewah itu membuat Sakura sedikit gerah. Entah bagaimana, Sakura merasa bahwa jarak antara Sasuke dengannya kini nyaris tidak ada. Salahkanlah pewangi mobil itu yang membuat Sakura merasa Sasuke berada di mana-mana. Ke manapun Sakura berpaling, aroma maskulin itu tetap ada. Semakin lama, Sakura semakin gelisah. Takut membayangkan hal yang mungkin saja dilakukan Sasuke padanya—tunggu, mengapa sekarang Sakura yang jadi mesum?

"Sakura."

DOR

Benar 'kan? Bahkan suara Sasuke pun sudah terdengar serak-serak sekarang, menggoda iman Sakura.

Sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Sakura pun menjawab. "I-iya?"

"Sebelum pergi ke sekolah, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku dulu. Tak apa 'kan?"

_'Sudah kuduga. Jangan-jangan dia ingin membawaku ke tempat yang sepi, lalu...kyaa~' _pikir otak mesum Sakura, yang entah mengapa malah ketularan Sasuke. Apa ini efek samping akibat terlalu lama berduaan bersama pemuda berambut _raven _itu?

"Tak usah takut, Sakura. Aku tidak akan melakukan 'apa-apa' padamu."

Uh, ini aneh. Sasuke jelas-jelas berkata bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan 'apa-apa' pada Sakura. Tapi, mengapa kedengarannya justru seperti Sasuke akan melakukan 'apa-apa' pada Sakura? Ah, gadis beriris _emerald _itu menjadi semakin curiga.

"Ya, meski sebenarnya semua itu tergantung padamu. Kalau kau berminat aku akan dengan senang hati me—"

"TIDAK!" tolak Sakura dengan terang-terangan, sambil menahan semburat merah itu agar tidak muncul sedikit pun di wajahnya. Oh _no_, seringai Sasuke tadi membuat Sakura sedikit tergoda. Heihei, Sakura, sadarlah, ingat Gaara, ingat Itachi, ingat Fugaku~

"Tenanglah, aku juga tidak suka memaksa. Asal kau tahu, aku hanya akan 'melakukan itu' pada gadis yang mau saja. Dan aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan memohon padaku," tegas Sasuke, lengkap dengan seringai jahilnya. Tak tahukah kau Sasuke, ucapanmu itu telah membuat Sakura memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentangmu. Ya, setelah dinobatkan sebagai pemuda mesum, di-_blacklist _dari daftar pilihan, sekarang kau bahkan dicap tidak perjaka oleh gadis bersurai indah itu. Malang sekali nasibmu, Sasuke.

Takut nasibnya akan sial—terjebak di tempat tak dikenal bersama pemuda tampan yang mesum, _cool, sexy, hot, _dan err apa ini masih bisa dibilang sial?—Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menolak ajakan Sasuke secara halus. Ya, jika ditolak dengan kasar, kemungkinan besar kaum lelaki akan menjadi semakin agresif—jangan tanya Sakura tahu dari mana.

"Sasuke-_kun_, membolos itu tidak baik. Lagipula, kita bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanmu di sekolah nanti, setelah semua murid serta guru-guru tiba. Ehm, maksudku, sebelum masuk kelas nanti, kita bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanmu itu," tutur Sakura, lengkap dengan senyum manisnya. Sasuke sedikit terpesona saat menangkap bayangan gadis itu dari kaca spionnya. Uchiha Sasuke mungkin sebentar lagi akan jatuh hati pada sang gadis.

"Kita tidak membolos, Sakura-ku. Kita hanya pergi ke suatu tempat dulu sebelum ke sekolah. Kujamin kita tidak akan terlambat. Oke?"

Mendengar kata 'Sakura-ku' keluar dari bibir Sasuke, mau tidak mau Sakura hanya bisa menahan diri karena tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar perutnya. Perasaan tak terduga yang mendadak muncul di dalam dirinya tadi.

"B-baiklah, janji tidak akan lama."

Dan, entah apa yang terjadi pada otak Sakura hingga berani berkata seperti itu.

.

Matahari masih jauh dari puncaknya, artinya hari masih pagi. Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke berbelok masuk ke dalam gang kecil. Cukup kecil hingga hanya ada satu mobil yang dapat lewat. Sakura yang sejak tadi berusaha menghafal jalanan yang mereka lewati tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Ah, teman-teman Sasuke ada di tempat seperti ini? Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bentuk 'teman-teman' yang Sasuke maksud tadi.

Sejenak, Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan ragu, sekedar mencuci mata dari pemandangan gang yang sempit dan remang itu. Dan yang didapatinya adalah, wajah datar Sasuke yang serius—Sakura _blushing_—hingga sesaat kemudian Sasuke memamerkan _smirk _andalannya lagi. Ha, kali ini Sakura menjadi semakin _blushing _dan takut. Bagaimana jika Sasuke berbohong? Bagaimana jika Sasuke benar-benar melakukan 'apa-apa' padanya?

Uhuh, Sakura menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat, berusaha keras menepis dugaan buruk itu jauh-jauh. Tidak, Sasuke memanglah mesum, tapi dia bukanlah seorang pembohong.

"Kita sampai."

Dan dua kata itu memancing Sakura untuk buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya kembali, memandangi lokasi di mana mobil Sasuke masih melaju. Karena sejak tadi Sakura tidak lagi memperhatikan jalanan—akibat pikiran-pikiran negatifnya—jadi Sakura tidak tahu pasti bagaimana caranya gang yang sempit itu terhubung ke lapangan yang luas seperti sekarang. Terlebih lagi, keberadaan bangunan megah yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya sekarang. Gedung yang megah itu tertutupi oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berada di sekelilingnya. Ya, lokasi yang strategis untuk membuat markas rahasia. Tunggu, markas rahasia?

Sakura kembali memandang Sasuke dengan bingung, dan hanya dijawab dengan ajakan ringan dari Sasuke. "Ayo masuk, Sakura."

DEG

Inikah, markas rahasia Sasuke? Di sinikah, teman-teman Sasuke berada?

Ribuan pertanyaan mulai berputar-putar di dalam kepala Sakura. Jika boleh, Sakura ingin bertanya sepuas-puasnya dulu pada Sasuke, sebelum keluar dari mobil hitam itu. Tapi sungguh, kerlingan mata Sasuke tadi seakan meng-_genjutsu_ Sakura untuk mengekor di belakang Sasuke dengan mulut yang tertutup rapat. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di hadapan pintu gedung yang besar itu.

Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas bermacam-macam ritual yang perlu dilakukan Sasuke agar bisa masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Sasuke tadi sempat meletakkan jempolnya di sisi kanan pintu. Artinya, ini bukanlah tempat sembarangan. Untuk masuk saja, harus melakukan pemeriksaan mata dan sidik jari—serta _password_. Jika tidak begitu, orang asing seperti Sakura pasti tidak akan bisa masuk. Ya, untuk masuk saja susah Sakura, apalagi keluar.

GLEK

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Masuk artinya terperangkap di tempat yang 'entah seperti apa' bersama dengan orang-orang 'asing' yang disebut 'teman-teman' Sasuke. Dan juga, Sasuke bebas melakukan apapun pada Sakura di dalam sana. Ah, Sakura menjadi semakin uring-uringan saja sekarang.

"Ayo cepat, Sakura."

Dan dengan satu tarikan, Sasuke berhasil memaksa Sakura masuk ke dalam markasnya. Sebenarnya, apa yang disembunyikan Sasuke di dalam sana? Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, karena kita akan segera mengetahuinya.

.

CKLIK

Pintu terbuka. Dan pemandangan pertama yang disaksikan Sakura adalah... seorang gadis cantik berambut _indigo_. Gadis itu berdiri kaku di dekat pintu, dan hanya memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut. Sayangnya, sedetik kemudian gadis itu roboh. Ya, dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan.

"Hinata! Hei, Hinata, sadarlah!"

Sasuke yang juga ikut menyaksikan detik-detik terakhir sebelum si gadis cantik bersurai indah itu pingsan bergegas menghampiri Hinata. Sakura yang masih terkejut karena aksi spontan Hinata yang mendadak pingsan hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan pandangan kosong. Sasuke sekarang sedang berusaha mengangkat tubuh Hinata _a la bridal style_. Uh, melihat itu Sakura kembali terlempar ke dunia nyata.

_'Apa Sasuke ada hubungan khusus dengan gadis itu?' _pikir Sakura bingung, masih sambil memerhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata dari tempatnya berpijak. Hei, ini bukan saatnya cemburu, Sakura.

Belum sempat melengkah se-sentipun, seorang pemuda bersurai panjang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah lain. Dengan panik, pemuda itu menghampiri Sasuke dan merebut Hinata dari Sasuke. Setelah itu, sang pemuda beriris _lavender _lalu berteriak-teriak histeris sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Hinata dan menggendongnya berlari entah kemana, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pelan di tempat. Ah, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ayo, tak perlu khawatir, Sakura. Hinata memang sering pingsan, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan sadar," tegur Sasuke, kembali menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sakura baru saja melangkah memasuki gedung yang mewah dan megah itu, namun pertistiwa aneh sudah terjadi di depan matanya? Bagaimana mungkin Sakura tidak merasa, ragu?

Sasuke kembali mengamit tangan Sakura. Kali ini, Sasuke menggenggamnya dengan erat. Entah apa maksud dari perlakuan Sasuke ini. Yang pasti, saat hendak untuk protes, seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja datang dan mendahului Sakura. "Hai Sasu—eh, kau membawa seorang gadis, Sasuke?!" pekik si pirang, sambil memandangi Sakura dengan intens.

_'Apa lagi kali ini?' _batin Sakura _sweatdropped_.

"Heihei, cepat ke sini, _Minna_~ Sasuke membawa seorang gadis loh!" seru si gadis pirang riang, bagaikan ibu-ibu penjual tomat yang sedang mempromosikan dagangannya.

Dari arah yang berbeda-beda, keluarlah beberapa orang remaja. Mereka kira-kira seumuran dengan Sakura. Terlebih lagi, mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama. Sudah sangat jelas sekarang, mereka adalah teman-teman yang Sasuke maksudkan tadi.

"Hei, Sasuke benar-benar membawa seorang gadis?!"

"Ah, kau pasti pacar Sasuke 'kan?"

"D-dia..cantik.."

"Hai, pacar Sasuke. Ah, mau kripik kentang?"

"Hoaam~ aku pikir ada apa, ternyata hanya seorang gadis, _mendokusai_."

"Hai~ selamat datang, Nona."

"Hn, ternyata dia gadis sungguhan."

TOENG

Kalimat terakhir yang terdengar dari pemuda berkaca mata hitam itu sukses membuat seisi ruangan cengo—termasuk Sakura.

"Shino, apa maksudmu? Apa kau meragukan Sasuke, hm?" selidik si gadis pirang bak _Barbie _itu. Sang pelaku yang mengenakan jaket parasut tebal di ujung ruangan hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku hanya bercanda."

DOR

Hahahaha—sungguh tawa yang dipaksakan. Sudahlah, selera humor Shino memang agak buruk. Jadi jangan menyalahkannya.

Ehm, kini Sakura duduk di sofa empuk bersama sembilan orang lainnya. Ruangan besar ini cukup untuk menampung mereka semua—sangat cukup. Dan tatapan menyelidik dari delapan pasang mata di sana membuat Sakura menjadi semakin gugup. Syukurlah Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh sembilan manusia pilihan itu.

_'Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke membawa seorang gadis ke markas. Dia pasti spesial..'_

_'Jadi, Sasuke ingin memamerkan pacarnya, heh? Baiklah, lain kali aku juga akan membawa Akamar—maksudku seorang gadis. Ehm, lihat saja nanti..'_

_'Ah~ gadis itu benar-benar cantik. Dia bagaikan malaikat~"_

_'Tampaknya ini akan lama, kurasa aku butuh tambahan kripik kentang lagi..'_

_'Apa pula ini? Kenapa aku juga harus ikut? Merepotkan saja..'_

_'Selera Sasuke tidak buruk..'_

_'Hn, aku akan tetap tenang hingga ada yang buka mulut..'_

_'Hihi..Sasuke tampaknya punya hubungan spesial dengannya. Ini bagus, setidaknya dengan adanya dia, mungkin Sasuke akan berhenti bermain-main..'_

_'Ini baru permulaan, tapi Sakura sudah terlihat gelisah seperti itu. Dasar, mungkin aku harus lebih memperjelasnya lagi..'_

Makin lama, para remaja labil di sekitar Sakura mulai memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, mulai dari persoalan pribadi mereka, sampai hubungan yang mungkin saja dijalin oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Ya, jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, ini tidak akan baik.

"Oke, sebelumnya akan kuperkenalkan terlebih dahulu. Namanya Haruno Sakura, dia anak baru di sekolah kita," jelas Sasuke pendek. Terlalu pendek hingga membuat _nakama-nakama_-nya tidak puas dan hendak mengajukan rentetan petanyaan lainnya.

"Tunggu, jadi Sakura ini pacarmu 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya gadis bercepol dua dengan semangat. Ah, Sakura tentu saja ingin menyangkal, hanya saja, bisikan Sasuke di telinga kanannya seketika membuatnya bungkam.

"Tentu saja, Tenten. Kau lupa kata-kata Sasuke dulu, ya?" jawab Ino, mendahului Sasuke yang hendak mengulur-ulur waktu menjawab—berniat membuat suasana menjadi semakin mendebarkan.

Tenten tampak belum puas. Bagaimana tidak? Yang menjawab pertanyaannya adalah Ino—si gadis pirang. Sedangkan yang ditanya oleh Tenten adalah Sasuke. Jadi, biar bagaimanapun, Tenten tetap akan menunggu Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tak suka dipandangi dengan tajam oleh beberapa _nakama_-nya, Sasuke pun terpaksa angkat bicara. "Hn, bisa jadi."

Uh, Sasuke, ini bukan acara kuis di TV.

Dan dengan itu, suasana riuh khas markas rahasia Sasuke kembali membahana. Ah, rupanya ada yang ketinggalan di sini. Dan tampaknya Sakura tidak menyadari itu semua. Kini Sakura sudah benar-benar terjebak di sana. Menyangkal pun dia tidak berani, apalagi kabur? Mau lewat mana Sakura melarikan diri, heh? Di tengah-tengah kepasrahannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh. Semua perhatian pun tercuri ke arah datangnya suara itu.

TIT TIT TIT TIT

"Ayo berangkat, sebentar lagi masuk."

Sakura hanya celingak-ceinguk saat Sasuke dan teman-temannya mulai bangkit dari duduk mereka. Bingung ingin melakukan apa, Sakura pun hanya ikut-ikutan berdiri sembari memperbaiki rok pendeknya.

"Ahya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal, Sakura," ujar sang gadis pirang, sambil tersenyum manis.

Si gadis bercepol dua juga ikut nimbrung, "Aku Tenten," ucapnya ramah.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_~ Namaku Rock Lee, kau bisa memanggilku Lee~" ucap Lee semangat, sembari memamerkan giginya yang menyilaukan.

Di samping Lee, Kiba tersenyum lebar, "Aku Kiba, dan dia Akamaru," jelasnya singkat, sambil menunjuk seekor anjing berbulu putih yang berlari riang ke arahnya.

Dari arah pojok, Shino tersenyum tipis. "Aku Aburame Shino."

Tak mau kalah, si pemuda dengan badan yang terlihat lebih sehat dibanding yang lain ikut memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Akamichi Chouji, dan dia Shikamaru Nara," jelas Chouji ramah, lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya. Setelah itu, Chouji sibuk membangunkan pemuda yang ditunjuknya tadi—Shikamaru—yang terlihat tertidur pulas di kursi.

Kali ini, pemuda yang sejak tadi terus-menerus menebar senyuman, "Aku Shimura Sai, pacar Ino," ujar pemuda berkulit pucat itu, masih dengan senyum—palsu—nya.

Ah, ternyata mereka orang yang ramah. Sakura pun hanya menanggapi mereka semua dengan seulas senyuman manis yang sangat dipaksakan—beruntung tak ada yang menyadarinya. Seperti kata pepatah, diam itu emas. Dan saat ini, Sakura benar-benar menganut prinsip itu.

Sebenarnya, ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Sakura ajukan pada teman-teman barunya itu, hanya saja sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat. Sebab, sang pemuda tampan di sebelah Sakura sudah terlebih dulu menarik tangannya untuk pergi—entah ke mana.

Sakura yang tidak punya pilihan lain akhirnya ikut saja—sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke. Ini baru hari kedua mereka bertemu, dan Sasuke sudah berani menggenggam tangannya? Ah, apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura di hari-hari selanjutnya?

Mereka pun perjalan berbondong-bondong bagaikan rombongan haji menuju sebuah koridor di bagian utara gedung itu. Siapa sangka, ternyata di gedung megah itu ada sebuah jalan rahasia. Lebih tepatnya lorong rahasia, yang dengan segala ke-rahasiaannya berhasil menghubungkan mereka dengan sebuah pintu rahasia. Tertera jelas di depan pintu itu.

**'Secret Door'**

Sungguh, lelucon macam apa—

"Ini adalah ruangan Ketua Osis," terang Sasuke, tentu saja pada Sakura—yang terbengong-bengong dengan wajah heran.

—ini.

Ini bukan lelucon. Pintu tadi memanglah pintu rahasia.

"T-tapi, bagaimana?"

"Sst, ini jalan rahasia Sakura. Aku sudah bilang, kita tidak akan terlambat."

Dan seringai jahil Sasuke kembali membuat Sakura _blushing_—sambil memegangi bibirnya yang disentuh Sasuke seaat tadi. Hei, tadi tangan, sekarang bibir? Selanjutnya apa, Tuan Sasuke?

.

"Aku berada di kelas A, jika beruntung mungkin kita akan satu kelas. Ahya, ingat baik-baik ucapanku tadi, Sakura. Aku tidak main-main."

GLEK

Lagi, Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura merinding karena mengingat bisikannya tadi. Uh, jangan terlalu tegang Sakura. Ini baru hari pertamamu.

.

"Pagi~ namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal, _Minna_~"

"Hai~"

Hm, Sakura cantik, ramah, riang, mudah bergaul, dan pintar. Tipikal gadis idaman. Jadi wajar rasanya jika pada hari pertamanya saja Sakura sudah terkenal. Beberapa pemuda telah mengajaknya berkenalan—bahkan ada yang mengajaknya berkencan. Namun, semenjak istirahat makan siang tadi, semuanya mendadak berubah. Para anak laki-laki mulai takut mendekati Sakura dan mulai ragu untuk menyapa gadis itu. Apa lagi alasannya kalau bukan dia—si pemuda berambut _raven_.

Kejadian saat istirahat makan siang tadi masih terputar jelas di otak Sakura. Jika bisa, Sakura ingin mengulang waktu dan bersembunyi sejauh-jauhnya dari makhluk tampan itu. Karena hal yang terjadi tadi benar-benar memalukan. Bahkan sampai sekarang, wajah Sakura masih tetap merona karenanya.

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**NORMAL POV**

Usai memperkenalkan diri pada teman-teman sekelasnya, Sakura pun dapat bernapas lega. Sepertinya dia tidak berada di kelas yang sama dengan teman-teman Sasuke—apalagi Sasuke—tadi. Ya, meski pemuda pirang di belakangnya cukup mengganggu saat proses pembelajaran berlangsung. Pemuda pirang itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, dan dia memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat percaya diri. Sebenarnya Sakura bersyukur tadi Naruto pindah ke kursi di sampingnya. Karena dengan begitu, pemuda-pemuda yang lain tak berniat dekat-dekat Sakura. Lagipula, Naruto itu baik, lucu, dan err—lumayan tampan.

Uh, Sakura menggeleng pelan seraya memainkan pulpennya kembali. Dengan resah, Sakura kembali melirik pemuda di sampingnya—yang sembunyi-sembunyi sedang makan ramen, di balik buku tulisnya yang dibiarkan berdiri di atas meja. Setidaknya Naruto tidak semesum Sasuke. Err, berbicara tentang itu, Sakura sebenarnya berpikir Naruto ini cocok menjadi salah satu anggota geng Sasuke itu. Naruto unik, sepertihalnya teman-teman Sasuke yang lain.

"Naruto, apa kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pelan, memaksa Naruto memasang cengiran lebarnya.

"Haha, tentu saja, Sakura!"

Ups, ini di kelas Naruto. Seharusnya kau sadar, kau tidak pantas berteriak dengan kencang seperti tadi.

"Namikaze-_san_, aku masih mengajar di sini. Kau lupa?"

Teguran dingin dari sang guru bernama Asuma tadi membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Dengan cepat—dan diam-diam—Sakura meletakkan buku catatannya di atas meja Naruto, berjaga-jaga jika saja sang guru hendak meminta Naruto untuk mengerjakan soal di papan itu.

"Maaf, Asuma-_sensei_."

Asuma menyesap rokoknya dengan penuh nikmat, lalu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan jahil, "Maaf saja tak cukup, Namikaze-_san_. Tolong kerjakan soal di papan itu."

_'Sudah kuduga..' _batin Sakura puas. Ya, puas karena tadi Naruto segera menyerempet buku catatannya dan mengerjakan soal yang ditulis Asuma tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Sakura itu gadis yang _smart_. Soal seperti itu bukan apa-apa baginya. Dan berkat bantuan Sakura, Naruto kini bersikeras memaksa untuk mentraktir gadis berambut _pink _itu di kantin saat istirahat. Ha, di sinilah masalahnya bermula.

.

Keren. Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan kantin _a la Konoha High School_. Sebenarnya, tempat ini lebih tepat jika disebut _restorant_. Siswa-siswa hanya perlu duduk manis di salah satu meja, dan pelayan akan datang dengan sopan menuju meja mereka. Tinggal memesan makanan, menunggu sejenak, dan semuanya beres.

Kini, Sakura tengah duduk di salah satu meja bersama sang pemuda beriris _shappire_. Beberapa gadis menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menusuk. Rupanya, Naruto cukup terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis di sini. Terutama gadis berambut pirang pucat itu. Sejak tadi, si gadis bertubuh indah itu terus-menerus menghujam petir dari tatapannya. Jika lengah sedikit saja, mungkin dia akan menarik rambut Sakura dan menyeret gadis itu pergi dari sana. Ah, sudahlah, lagipula Sakura tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Naruto. Tanpa kehadiran Naruto saja, masalah percintaan Sakura sudah rumit. Jadi sudah pasti, Sakura tidak akan menambah persoalan lagi.

Konsentrasi Sakura yang sejak tadi dicuri oleh gadis di meja depan tiba-tiba teralihkan begitu mendengar jeritan-jeritan histeris dari arah pintu masuk kantin. Uh, jeritan seperti ini sering Sakura dengar dulu di sekolah lamanya. Ya, Gaara dulunya juga adalah pangeran sekolah. Dan juga, Sakura pernah ada di antara gadis-gadis yang menjerit heboh itu. Sakura memang tidak terlalu fanatik dengan Gaara—karena hanya akan menjerit saat sang pangeran _cool _itu lewat. Untungnya, nasib Sakura jauh lebih mujur dibanding gadis-gadis yang lainnya. Buktinya saja, Gaara bisa jatuh hati padanya. Ah, itu dulu, Sakura. Berhentilah mengenang masa lalu.

"Kyaa~ Sasuke-_kun_!" jerit seorang gadis dengan suara menggelegar. Dan karena mendengar itulah Sakura menjadi sempoyongan.

_'Ternyata Sasuke punya banyak penggemar. Wajar saja sih, dia tampan..' _pikir Sakura enteng.

"Ahya, kau tadi bertanya tentang _Teme _'kan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto, di sela-sela kegiatannya—makan ramen.

"_Teme_?" tanya Sakura balik.

Naruto pun menyesap habis ramen ke-empatnya lalu tersenyum puas ke arah Sakura. "Ya, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk paham, rupanya Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan _Teme_. Jadi, apa hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya?

Tanpa perlu repot-repot bertanya kembali, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menjelaskannya pada Sakura. "_Teme _itu adalah sahabat sekaligus _rival_-ku sejak dulu. Kalau boleh tahu kau apanya _Teme_, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar pertanyaan polos Naruto. Ah, dibilang teman? Bukan. Sahabat? Tentu saja bukan. Keluarga? Ah, belum. Pacar? Uh, jangan ber—

"Dia ini milikku, _Dobe_."

—canda.

PIIUU

Sakura meleleh dengan gemulai. Err, sejak kapan Sasuke berada di sana, hah?

"Hahaha~ aku tidak tahu Sakura adalah pacarmu, _Teme_."

"Tungg—"

CHUUU~

Ini dia, kejadian tak terduga yang memalukan bagi Sakura. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menciumnya dengan santai di depan umum? Ya, itu memang hanya ciuman pipi. Tapi tetap saja, itu adalah ciuman yang membuat seisi kantin tercenang hebat—termasuk Sakura. Heh, sang pelaku? Sasuke hanya menyeringai nakal sambil berbisik sesuatu di teling Sakura. Yang anehnya, malah membuat Sakura menjadi semakin _blushing_.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

* * *

Jadi, demi melindungi harga dirinya—agar tidak dilecehkan lagi oleh Sasuke. Sakura memilih kabur dari Sasuke. Ya, tekadnya sudah bulat untuk pulang sendirian. Dan karena itulah, sekarang Sakura tengah mengendap-endap di koridor sekolah. Demi suksesnya misi ini, Sakura rela membolos untuk pelajaran terakhir. Yang penting dia bisa bebas dari Sasuke.

"Hei, kau lihat tadi? Sasuke-_kun _mencium seorang gadis di kantin."

"Benarkah? Ah, siapa gadis itu?"

Sakura cepat-cepat mencari tempat perlindungan, sebelum kedua gadis yang asyik mengobrol itu berbelok dan mendapatinya mengendap-endap di koridor.

HUP

Sakura segera menyusup masuk ke dalam ruang keseniat di sisi kirinya. Karena kelihatannya ruangan itu kosong, jadi Sakura berani masuk ke dalamnya. Namun siapa sangka, justru di dalam sanalah Sakura tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang tak terduga. Iris _emerald-_nyayang jernih terbelalak sempurna, disertai dengan gerakan jemari-jemari lentik-nya yang buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tak percaya. Kini, di hadapannya tampaklah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berc—sebut saja bermesraan. Sang lelaki terlihat tak asing. Tunggu, itu Sai! Dan, gadis yang duduk di pangkuannya itu adalah... Ino! _WTH_? Mengapa mereka bisa melakukan hal seperti itu di sini?

"E-ee?"

Sakura ingin menjerit, melampiaskan keterkejutannya. Tapi yang keluar hanyalah sebuah gumaman tak berarti. Namun berkat itu, Sai yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan leher jenjang Ino—dengan tangan yang sibuk membuka kancing kemeja gadisnya—tersadar dan menghentikan sejenak aksi nakalnya itu.

"Sakura?"

Sai tersenyum. Di saat seperti ini dia masih bisa, tersenyum?

Mendengar itu, Ino kembali membuka matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang Sai. Di depan pintu, terlihatlah sesosok gadis berambut _pink _yang tengah memandang mereka dengan wajah merona dan terkejut, dengan satu tangan yang menutupi mulutnya dan satu tangan lainnya yang menggenggam erat tas sekolahnya. Hei, gadis itu mau ke mana? Bel pulang masih lama berdering.

"Sakura, maaf membuatmu terkejut," ucap Ino berbasa-basi, sembari bangkit dari pangkuan Sai. Dua kancing teratas Ino yang terbuka lebar membuat _bra _ungunya terlihat jelas, serta beberapa tanda kepemilikan yang ditinggalkan Sai di lehernya tadi.

Sakura tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat hal menakjubkan seperti itu. Dengan cepat, Sakura berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yang terpaksa disusul oleh Ino dan Sai yang terlihat keheranan. "Hei, mau ke mana, Sakura?" teriak Ino.

Sakura yang sudah kalang kabut segera berbelok di koridor depan dan menyusup masuk ke dalam toilet. Ah, setidaknya dia bisa aman sejenak di sini. Berniat menengankan diri di dalam toilet, Sakura pun memandangi pantulan dirinya pada cermin di hadapannya. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, wajahnya merona merah, dan napasnya terpenggal-penggal. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuat Sakura _shock_. Dan jika dihubungkan, itu semua karena Sasuke.

"Ini semua karena Si Mesum itu. Argh, aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya."

"Siapa yang kau maksud itu, Nona Pengganggu?"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura sarkastik, begitu mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di belakangnya dengan seringai kejamnya. Uh, tak hanya gadis berambut pirang itu. Di samping kiri dan kanannya, dua orang gadis lainnya juga menyeringai sama kejamnya. Sepertinya, ini semua belum berakhir Sakura.

"Siapa aku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Gadis murahan. Ini baru hari pertamamu, tapi kau sudah membuatku terusik,"omel gadis bersurai panjang itu.

Sakura yang merasa tidak terima atas perkataan gadis itu segera menyangkal. "Gadis murahan? Tidak salah? Ha, mumpung ada cermin di sini. Coba lihat baik-baik dirimu. Sepertinya, kau lebih terlihat seperti gadis mura—"

BYUUUR

Dari arah depan, gadis berambut gelap—pengikut gadis tadi—mendadak menyiram air ke arah Sakura. Dan akibatnya, kini kemeja Sakura basah sepenuhnya. Dikuasai amarah, gadis beriris _emerald _itupun menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya.

"Dasar, murahan!"

PLAK

Satu tamparan untuk sang gadis berambut pirang. Dua-tiga dorongan untuk gadis-gadis yang menghalangi jalan Sakura. Ya, mencari masalah dengan Haruno Sakura artinya kau harus siap menanggung siksaan fisik. Sakura itu, sebenarnya cukup galak dengan kaum wanita, waspadalah.

Sakura berjalan dengan brutal, tak memperdulikan teriakan gadis-gadis pengganggu tadi. Sakura tak peduli, yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang hanya pergi. Menjauh dari tempat ini dan mengurung diri sendirian di kamar.

Langkah kaki Sakura yang terburu-buru menggema sepanjang koridor. Dan itu, dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh pemuda berambut gelap itu.

GREESS

Dengan sekali tarik, Sakura terhuyung ke dalam pelukan sang Uchiha muda. Di koridor yang sepi itu, kini Sasuke mendekap lembut Sakura. Setelah dihubungi oleh Ino beberapa saat yang lalu, Sasuke segera keluar kelas dan bergegas mencari Sakura ke mana-mana. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura adalah tanggung jawabnya—selama di sekolah. Jadi, sudah sepantasnyalah Sasuke menjaga Sakura seperti sekarang.

"Lepaskan," geram Sakura penuh penekanan, sembari mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Namun tentu saja, Sasuke tak mengizinkannya pergi. Tidak jika Sakura dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Jangan bodoh. Kau terlihat kacau."

"Le-paskan, hiks, lepaskan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan sepanjang menit-menit yang berarti itu, Sakura terus mendesah tak karuan. Sakura memang menangis, dan ajaibnya Sasuke berhasil membuatnya tenang.

.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena berani kabur dariku."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak kabur darimu, aku hanya menghindar, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Itu sama saja."

"Tidak, itu berbeda."

"Sama."

"Tidak."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mengganti bajumu yang basah itu kalau tidak ingin semua orang melihat _bra pink_-mu itu. Huh, kau membuat kemejaku jadi ikut basah juga," keluh Sasuke, sembari melepaskan kemeja luarnya hingga membuat kaos putihnya yang polos terlihat jelas.

Sakura segera berlalu dari ruang tengah markas rahasia Sasuke sebelum Sasuke benar-benar membuka semua pakaiannya dan berbicara mengenai warna _bra_-nya lagi.

Dengan seenaknya, Sakura langsung menyusup masuk ke ruangan pertama yang dia lewati itu. Siapa sangka, Sakura justru masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Kamar itu cukup besar dan kesannya tetap _elegant _seperti ruangan-ruangan yang lainnya, hanya saja kamar ini terlihat jauh lebih nyaman. Ditambah lagi dengan aromanya yang memabukkan.

"Tunggu, ini seperti aroma Sasuke-_kun_," gumam Sakura pelan. Ssemakin dihirup, Sakura semakin yakin bahwa ini adalah aroma khas si Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Ah, ini pasti kamar Sasuke-_kun_," tebak Sakura yakin. Dipandanginya lagi seisi kamar itu—kali ini lebih menyeluruh. Cat temboknya yang berwarna tua, ranjang berukuran _king size _yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan, serta foto telanjang dada Sasu—hei, apa-apaan Sasuke?

"D-dia sudah gila? Foto tanpa busananya dipajang di sini? Sudah begitu ukurannya juga tidak tanggung-tanggung, besarnya nyaris satu dinding penuh," ucap Sakura terkagum-kagum, sambil memandangi foto Sasuke yang bergaya _cool _tanpa mengenakan selembar kain pun itu. Ha, beruntung ini hanya foto setengah badan, jika tidak mungkin Sakura akan mempeloto—mengalihkan pandangannya dengan segera.

Sudahlah, daripada berlama-lama menghayati tubuh Sasuke yang lumayan _sixth pack_, Sakura lebih memilih cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi. Tak apa 'kan? Sakura hanya akan menumpang sebentar untuk membersihkan kemejanya. Hanya itu.

"Astag—" tanpa sadar, Sakura nyaris saja berteriak ketika beranjak memasuki kamar mandi Sasuke. Bukan karena kamar mandi itu mewah bak hotel berbintang lima. Tapi karena hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh iris jernihnya. Benda asing yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh Sakura. Si 'benda terlarang' itu kini berjejer rapih di dalam lemari penyimpanan Sasuke. Tampaknya 'benda terlarang' itu bukanlah 'benda terlarang' sembarangan. Dilihat dari tampilannya, sepertinya benda itu harganya mahal, mungkin kualitasnya berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ah, sepertinya Sasuke sering 'melakukan hal itu', sampai-sampai 'benda terlarang' itu tersusun begitu banyak di kamar mandinya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat begitu imajinasi liarnya kembali beraksi. Di khayalannya, Sasuke akan menyeringai sembari mengambil salah satu kon**m itu dan berjalan ke sisi ranjangnya yang sudah diisi oleh gadis-gadis cantik. Hei, sadarlah Sakura, mungkin Sasuke hanya ingin berjaga-jaga saja—untuk hal-hal yang tak terduga.

_'Tidak, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat membersihkan ini..'_ batin Sakura gugup.

Gadis itu kemudian membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu lalu melepaskan kemejanya seutuhnya. Hingga kini, _bra pink_-nya yang manis terpampang jelas.

BLUSH

Sakura mengingat perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya. Ternyata memang benar, Sasuke sungguh melihat warna _bra_-nya. Apa pengelihatan Sasuke se-sensitif itu?

Sakura lalu mengacak lemari penyimpanan Sasuke yang lain—di samping benda terlarang tadi. Namun sayang sekali, Sakura tidak menemukan _hair dryer _di sana. Hm, kemungkinan Sasuke memiliki benda khas wanita itu memang sangat kecil. Tapi tetap saja, melihat dari model rambut Sasuke yang gaya, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia memilikinya, bukan?

Tak punya pilihan lain, Sakura pun terpaksa mengangin-anginkan kemejanya saja. Dengan malas, Sakura menggantung kemejanya pada gantungan baju di balik pintu itu. Dan karena tak punya kerjaan lain, Sakura pun hanya terdiam sambil mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sakura sadar, dadanya tidak sebesar dada Ino yang dilihatnya tadi—ups. Dilihat dari manapun, dada Sakura ukurannya biasa saja. Mungkin si mesum itu tidak akan puas jika melihatnya.

_'Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan, sih?! Lagipula, meski dadaku tidak teralu besar, setidaknya aku punya tubuh yang proporsional, serta kulit yang mulus. Aku tidak begitu buruk untuk ukuran seorang wanita..' _batin Sakura dalam hati, mencoba meningkatkan rasa percaya dirinya.

CKLIK

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mengagumi keelokan tubuhnya sendiri, Sakura tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka.

WUUUUSSSHHHH

Dan pandangan tajam dari iris gelap itu membuat Sakura mematung.

Heihei, Sakura! Ini berbahaya! Dadamu! Sasuke terus memandangi dadamu! _Mayday~ Mayday_~

"Kyaaa~ berhenti menatapku, Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Sakura heboh, sambil melindungi dadanya dari sepak terjang mata Sasuke. Sakura segera berbalik, menyembunyikan _emerald_-nya dari hadapan sang _onyx_.

"Cepat pergi, Sasuke-_kun_! Jangan berdiri di sana!" teriak Sakura lagi, karena tak juga mendapatkan tanggapan dari pemuda di ambang pintu itu.

"Sakura, tali _bra_-mu terlepas."

TOENG

_'Sial...aduh bagaimana ini? Oke, aku harus tenang, fuh, aku bisa melakukannya..' _batin Sakura panik. Dengan menahan semburat merah di wajahnya, Sakura segera menutup kelopak matanya dan kembali berbalik menghadap Sasuke—masih sambil menyembunyikan dadanya.

"Karena itulah cepat pergi, Sasuke-_kun_!" teriaknya lagi, kali ini dengan wajah yang berkali lipat lebih merona. Naasnya, Sasuke masih tetap berdiri di sana—masih setia memandangi Sakura.

_'Ini sangat memalukan...' _batin Sakura frustasi, karena tak juga berhasil mengusir pemuda beriris _onyx _itu.

"Aku bisa membantumu memasangkannya Saku—"

DUAGH

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Uchiha Sasuke sudah terhempas keluar, dengan darah yang mengalir bebas dari hidungnya. Kurasa kejadiannya sudah sangat jelas, bukan?

.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Sakura mengatur napasnya dengan susah payah, sambil bersandar pada pintu kayu itu—agar tidak bisa dibuka dari luar. Padahal dia tidak perlu susah payah seperti itu, toh Sasuke juga tidak berniat mendobraknya—Sasuke tidak semaniak itu.

"Ini memalukan, tidak~ keperawanan dadaku~"

Sakura terus mengeluh mengenai dadanya yang sudah dilecehkan oleh pandangan mesum Sasuke tadi. Ya, Sakura merasa dilecehkan.

Dengan cepat, Sakura merampas kemejanya dari gantungan, lalu segera memakainya. Usai itu, Sakura merapikan sedikit dandanannya dan bersiap berjalan keluar kembali. Uh, hal tadi sudah sangat memalukan baginya. Karena Sasuke adalah pemuda pertama yang melihatnya dalam keadaan hampir setengah telanjang seperti itu. Meski jika dipikir-pikir ini semua sebagian besar adalah salah Sakura juga. Ah, mana Sasuke tahu bahwa di dalam kamar mandinya ada seorang gadis yang hanya mengenakan _bra_? Ini semua murni kecelakaan. Dan karena itulah Sakura memutuskan untuk memperjelas itu semua pada Sasuke, agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

CKLIK

"E-ee? Sasuke-_kun_!"

.

Sakura kini berpapasan langsung dengan gadis beriris _lavender_—yang pagi tadi pingsan—saat berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Kebetulan sekali, gadis itu sedang lewat dan sepertinya hendak masuk ke sana, bersamaan dengan keluarnya Sakura dari sana. Saat _emerald _dan _lavender _itu bertemu, Sakura tersenyum sopan, sembari sedikit menunduk dan berlalu pergi. Awalnya, sang gadis bersurai panjang seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun segera diurungkannya, begitu melihat Sakura menjauh darinya. Berselang sedetik, pemuda berambut _raven _itu keluar dengan wajah yang agak berantakan. Selain itu, Sasuke juga hanya mengenakan kaos polos, membuat gadis berambut gelap itu kebingungan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke segera berjalan mengejar langkah Sakura—meski pandangan mereka sempat bertemu sesaat tadi. Ha, pasangan berambut unik itu memang benar-benar membingungkan.

Sakura yang merasa sangat malu pada Sasuke terus saja berlari, menghempaskan diri di _sofa_, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya. Ah, mana sanggup dia menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya itu? Ketika di kamar mandi tadi, Sakura memukul wajah Sasuke dengan kasar hingga terlempar keluar. Dan akibatnya, hidung mancung pemuda tampan itu berdarah. Karena itulah Sakura panik dan segera membantu Sasuke menghentikan pendarahannya. Anehnya, saat pendarahan Sasuke berhenti, Sakura justru keluar dan berlari—menghindar dari Sasuke. Padahal sungguh, Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun pada Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tak ap—"

"Menjauh dariku, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Aku bilang menjauh."

"Katakan dulu kau kenapa?"

"Menjauh dulu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tenanglah dulu, Sakura."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau terus menempel padaku seperti ini? Beri aku _space_, Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan duduk terlalu dekat denganku."

Hampir Saja Sasuke menjawab omelan Sakura dengan guyonan konyol yang pernah didengarnya, _'Need Space? Join NASA' _tapi tentu saja itu dibatalkannya. Memangnya Sasuke rela jika bagian tubuhnya yang lain menjadi korban amuk Sakura, lagi? Tidak.

"Baiklah, aku duduk di sini. Sekarang jelaskan, ada apa?"

Sakura berbalik membelakangi Sasuke, masih sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merona. "I-itu masalah tadi. Itu hanya kecelakaan, kita lupakan saja. Anggap saja kau tidak melihat apapun, oke?"

Sasuke tertawa geli mendengar penuturan gadis di sampingnya itu. "Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku tidak akan bilang-bilang pada siapapun ukuran _bra_-m—"

BUK—Sakura _PUNCH_~

"Ugh, tak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih manis padaku, hm?"

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal sambil bersandar pada sofa yang didudukinya. Ya, semua hal ini membuat Sakura nyaris gila. Dan sekarang, gadis manis itu tengah kelelahan. Sesaat saja, Sakura hanya ingin istirahat sebentar saja.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menutup kedua iris indahnya, membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pendangan heran. Namun sesaat kemudian, Sasuke kembali menyunggingkan _smirk _andalannya. Beruntung, wajah lembut Sakura yang sedang tertidur berhasil membuat Sasuke tidak tega mengerjainya lagi. Sebentar saja, Sasuke akan membiarkan Sakura beristirahat di pundaknya.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu, tapi Sakura masih tertidur nyenyak di sofa—sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Di ruangan itu, kini telah berkumpul anggota kelompok rahasia yang dijuluki NINJA. Mengapa Ninja? Mungkin karena ketelitian mereka dalam bertindak—sangat halus. Dan lalu, sebenarnya mereka itu apa? Sedikit informasi, Ninja adalah kelompok yang dibuat dari generasi ke generasi, biasanya hanya akan ada dua atau tiga anak setiap tahunnya—yang tergabung dalam Ninja. Tapi kali ini, Ninja dipegang oleh dua belas orang sekaligus. Ini rekor terbanyak anggota Ninja. Ya, semua yang tergabung dalam Ninja itu memiliki status sosial yang tinggi—terkecuali Ino yang bergabung karena alasan tertentu. Karena itulah, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Couji, dan Ino tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Ha, sebenarnya yang mengendalikan KHS dari balik layar adalah mereka. Mereka menentukan, mengawasi, menjaga, dan menertibkan segala hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan KHS. Tak hanya itu, di balik kata Ninja—yang selalu bertindak di balik bayangan—mereka juga membangun sebuah ikatan kekeluargaan. Rata-rata mereka memang bernasib sama. Misalnya saja, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke, mereka kurang mendapat perhatian dari orang tua mereka. Dan karena mengerti perasaan satu sama lain seperti itulah mereka bisa menjadi sangat akrab seperti sekarang.

Sasuke memandangi _nakama_-nya satu per satu, menunggu respon mereka atas ucapannya tadi.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin memasukkan Sakura di Ninja?" tanya Ino tak percaya. Jika dilihat, mereka berdua—SasuSaku—adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke menolak memasukkan Sakura menjadi salah satu di antara mereka?

"Ya, aku tidak ingin dia terlibat lebih jauh lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita tidak melakukan hal yang salah, Sasuke," elak Kiba.

"Justru karena itulah. Kita tidak perlu melibatkan Sakura sama sekali. Dia tidak perlu tahu dan ikut campur."

"Tap—"

"Sakura itu, masih _naive_. Dia sangat mudah terpengaruh. Kalian mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

Para remaja itu—kecuali SasuSaku—tampak berpikir sejenak, "Kau takut Sakura ketularan Tsunade-_sama_?" tebak Neji jitu.

Dan anggukan singkat dari Sasuke pun memperjelas semuanya.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan gontai. Hm, sekarang Sakura tengah terbaring di atas ranjang. Tunggu, bukankah tadi dia tertidur di _sofa_? Mengapa sekarang dia terbaring di ranjang dengan—err, baju tidur? Ke mana perginya seragam sekolah Sakura?

"Aku di mana?" gumam Sakura parau—efek bangun tidur. Sakura memperhatikan ruangan yang ditempatinya. Dinding merah marun, ranjang yang empuk, TV layar datar, foto telanjang dada Sasuke—ah, ini kamar Sasuke.

_'Tunggu, ini kamar Sasuke?!'_ batin Sakura panik, kesadarannya pun mendadak pulih sepenuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura?"

DOR

Dan kini, Uchiha Sasuke tengah berbaring santai di samping Sakura. Membuat Sakura mendadak merinding dan berteriak kencang. "Kyaa~ apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Dengan cepat, Sakura bergeser sejauh yang dia bisa. Kedua tangan Sakura menarik _badcover _di ranjang itu hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang tengah meringkuk ngeri. Di dalam sana, Sakura terus-menerus mengoceh tak karuan, melafalkan segala macam doa yang diketahuinya agar terhindar dari kemesuman Sasuke.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Sakura. Tadi kau ketiduran, jadi aku membawamu ke kamarku," jelas Sasuke pelan, lelah menghadapi sikap Sakura yang terlalu anti padanya.

"Pergi dari sini, Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Sakura dari balik _badcover_. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

"Kemarin kau mau-mau saja dipeluk _Aniki_. Tapi sekarang, aku hanya duduk di sisi ranjang tanpa menyentuhmu sedikit pun, tapi responmu sudah lebay seperti ini."

JDEG

Uh, Sasuke ngambek? Karena merasa Sakura lebih 'suka' dengan kakak lelakinya dibanding dirinya?

Sakura sedikit tersentuh mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ya, dia benar juga. Sakura memang bersikap agak berlebihan pada Sasuke. Hei, itu karena jantung Sakura yang berdetak tak karuan saat berada di samping pemuda tampan itu—jangan menyalahkan Sakura.

Sakura pun perlahan keluar dari persembunyiannya, lalu menatap geli Sasuke yang masih berbaring di sebelahnya. "Jadi, kau cemburu pada _Aniki_-mu itu?" ledek Sakura, sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke segera memalingkah wajahnya yang—sangat—sedikit merona, "Bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Ayolah, katakan saja kalau kau cemburu~"

Terdengar helaan napas kesal dari Sasuke—yang masih memalingkah wajahnya ke arah lain. "Aku belum pernah melihat _Aniki _memeluk seorang gadis sebelumnya."

EEEIIIT

Jangan bilang, Sasuke...

"Kau cemburu padaku? K-kau cemburu karena aku dekat dengan _Itachi-nii_?" pekik Sakura tak percaya. Ha, ternyata dugaan Sakura tadi keliru. Kena kau sekarang, Sakura.

Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Sakura akhirnya berbalik dan kembali memandang _emerald _yang indah itu. "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya belum pernah me—"

Namun, tatapan tak terdefinisi dari Sakura berhasil menghentikan ucapan Sasuke. Iris yang jernih itu kini berkaca-kaca—seakan ingin menangis. Dan sinar keterkejutan terpancar jelas dari sana. Ah, apa mungkin Sakura, sakit hati? Kecewa karena ternyata Sasuke sangat mencintai kakaknya?

"S-sakura?"

"A-aku tak menyangka, Sasuke-_kun_. T-ternyata kau _Brother Complex_?! Hahaha~"

Dan hal itu sukses membuat _image _seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi semakin rendah di mata Haruno Sakura. Sampai kapan hal konyol ini akan berlanjut? Sampai Sakura berhenti mengejek Sasuke, karena menurutnya Sasuke itu menderita _Brother Complex_. Kita tunggu saja sampai gadis itu puas.

.

"Sakura, kalau kau masih tidak mau berhenti tertawa, aku benar-benar akan menciummu."

Hening. Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Hahaha~ jika kau berani menciumku, maka aku akan mencium Itachi-_nii _jug—mmphhh."

Hei, Sasuke tidak main-main, Sakura. Dia, bersungguh-sungguh. Dan sekarang, Sasuke benar-benar membuktikan kata-katanya.

"—mmph, lepaskan!" dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya, sebelum dia sempat terlena oleh ciuman maut Uchiha tampan itu.

Dengan wajah merah padam, dan napas yang tak teratur, Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tajam. Ya, dia kesal karena ciuman pertamanya harus direbut oleh pemuda di sampingnya itu. Padahal Sakura sengaja menyimpannya untuk suaminya kelak. Kasihan sekali nasib Sakura.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"Menciummu," jawab Sasuke santai, lengkap dengan seringai nakalnya.

Sakura menjadi semakin gelagapan, "A-aku t-tahu itu, maksudku kenapa kau menciumku, hah?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi."

SYUUT

Seketika itu juga, nyali Sakura ciut. Mulai sekarang dia tidak akan berani mengacuhkan perkataan Sasuke lagi. Sungguh tak disangka, Sasuke ternyata benar-benar nekat menciumnya. Padahal, tadi Sakura hanya bercanda soal—

"Dan sebaiknya kau membuktikan ucapanmu tadi, Haruno Sakura."

—mencium Itachi.

GLEK

Mau pura-pura lupa, tidak bisa. Mau kabur, lebih tidak bisa lagi. Sakura sudah terlanjut basah—karena ciuman Sasuke. Dan hal yang paling dibenci Sakura adalah ini, sebuah tantangan dari orang seperti Sasuke. Ya, Sakura benci tantangan, karena dia tahu pasti bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Apalagi jika Sasuke sudah tertawa mengejek seperti sekarang. Uh, jiwa liar Sakura pun bangkit.

"Siapa takut, Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan seringai licik di wajah Sakura itu, membuat sang Uchiha berhenti tertawa. Ha, rupanya kau belum menang, Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's line:**

Hiyaaaa~ *muncul entah dari mana* panjangnya~ *.* GOMEN~ *lari-lari bawa poster telanjang dada Sasuke dengan tulisan, 'BERANI COBA, DIJAMIN PUAS'* #LOHLOHLOH APA INI? #digoreng Sasuke fc

Sekali lagi, maaf karena chapter ini kepanjangan, sudah gitu alurnya lama banget lagi *nunduk-nunduk* maaf ya, saya sudah mencemari mata readers XP

Makasih buat yang sudah review-follow-fave-chapter kemarin, siders juga ^^ Ini balasannya, yang lain kubalas lewat PM yaa :)

**sasusaku kira**: iyaa, salam kenal juga yaa~ ini sudah dilanjut, hehe maaf nggak kilat #plak

**sasuke-is-mine**: hoho, sekarang sudah kukurangin kok *apanyaa?* yosh ini update :)

**Yume-chan**: okesip, disini Sasuke jadi makin mesum kok wakakak

**mako-chan**: siap-siap aja, ntar Sasuke jadi makin mesum XP

Yosh, ada yang ingin memberiku saran? Silahkan~ kritik dan tanggapan juga diterima. Kita sama-sama belajar di sini, jadi tak ada salahnya memberikanku sekotak REVIEW, kan? hihi XD

REVIEW yaaa~ ^^

Arigatou :)


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Pilihan Menjebak**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss typo, Rumit, Rate M untuk bahasa, Chapter panjang, NO LEMON, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Mentari bangkit dari tidur lelapnya, hendak menyinari bumi dengan kehangatannya. Tapi sayang sekali, sekomplotan awan-awan lebat tak berniat menyingkir dari singgasananya. Kali ini, pagi tidak begitu cerah. Begitu pula dengan perasaan pemeran utama kita—Sakura Haruno.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura memasuki mobil Sasuke dan duduk di jok belakang. Sasuke yang menyadari kelakuan aneh Sakura, hanya mendengus kecil sembari menatap tajam sang gadis di kursi belakang. Ya, tentu saja Sakura dapat merasakan pandangan tajam itu. Tapi tetap saja, kekerasan hati—dan kepala—Sakura masih lebih kuat.

"Ehm," Sasuke berdahem pelan, mencoba menegur Sakura dengan cara yang lebih halus. Namun siapa sangka, gadis itu justru berpura-pura tuli dan tetap menyamankan diri di belakang.

Tak ingin mengalah, Sasuke pun akhirnya buka mulut. "Kau pikir aku supirmu, hm?"

Mendengar ucapan bernada dingin Sasuke itu, mau tidak mau Sakura menjadi tidak enak hati. Ah, kau terlalu lembut Sakura. Mana kekerasan hatimu tadi? Kau bertekad akan menjauh dari sang Uchiha bungsu, bukan?

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan dengan itu, Haruno Sakura resmi luluh oleh pandangan menggoda Sasuke. Uhm, apa ini berarti sesuatu, Sakura?

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sakura tak banyak bicara—bahkan nyaris tak berbicara. Sasuke pun tampak tak cukup _enjoy _dengan suasana hening ini.

_'Apa Sakura marah karena hal kemarin?'_

_'Uh, aku tidak nyaman berdiam diri seperti ini..'_

"SasuSaku—"

Dua kata yang berbeda terdengar dalam dentingan detik yang sama. Ya, mereka berdua ternyata se-hati.

"Kau duluan."

"Tidak, kau saja."

"Tak apa, duluan saja, Sakura."

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke-_kun _saja yang duluan."

Dan sekarang, mereka saling melempar giliran satu sama lain. Ah, sungguh kompak.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, begitu pun sebaliknya. Karena Sakura tetap bersikeras tidak ingin buka mulut, Sasuke pun dengan _gantle_-nya berbicara duluan.

"Uhm, soal ciuman kemarin, aku minta maaf."

DOR

Uchiha Sasuke minta maaf? Ha, Sasuke memanglah pemuda yang _gantle_. Jika dia salah, dia pasti akan minta maaf—kepada siapapun. Hanya saja, Sasuke minta maaf untuk sebuah, ciuman? Bukankah ini keterlaluan baginya? Justru biasanya, Sasuke-lah yang menerima ucapan 'Terimakasih' dari gadis-gadis yang diciumnya. Tapi sekarang? Demi seorang Sakura Haruno, Sasuke rela minta maaf?

Sakura hanya terdiam. Dipandanginya wajah pemuda tampan itu dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari ketulusan di sana. Dan sesaat kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Karena, sepertinya itu adalah ciuman pertamamu," potong Sasuke cuek, sebelum Sakura sempat merespon ucapannya tadi. Muncul perempatan kecil di jidat Sakura.

"Dan kemarin aku merebutnya dengan begitu mudah."

Kepulan asap mulai terlihat mengepul dari kepala gadis berambut _pink _itu.

"Jadi, Saku—"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus, mulutnya terkunci rapat saat melirik gadis di sampingnya itu. Sakura sudah berada di ambang batasnya, urat-urat emosinya mulai muncul di mana-mana, wajahnya pun sudah memasuki tahap pemanasan tingkat akut. Uh, Sakura Haruno, marah.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Dan dengan itu, rambut _emo _nan keren milik sang Uchiha terpaksa menjadi pelampiasan mutlak amukan Sakura.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, dan kini Sakura tengah duduk termenung di dalam kelasnya. Sakura memang belum tahu siapa gerangan teman sebangkunya itu. Karena kemarin dia hanya duduk sendirian—ditemani Naruto.

Namun sesaat yang tadi, pemuda pirang itu berkata bahwa teman sebangku Sakura akan masuk hari ini. Katanya, kemarin gadis itu tak bisa masuk karena tidak enak badan. Ah, alasan yang klasik. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura memutar otaknya dengan cepat. Dalam hitungan detik, Sakura sudah bisa menebak, siapa teman sebangkunya itu.

Seingat Sakura, gadis bernama Hinata kemarin pagi tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Jadi kemungkinan besar, gadis itulah teman se-bangkunya yang dikatakan Naruto. Memikirkan hal itu entah mengapa membuat Sakura menjadi sedikit lemas. Sakura takut kali ini Hinata akan pingsan lagi jika melihatnya—seperti kemarin.

"Sakura, ada yang mencarimu di luar," tegur seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek—teman sekelas Sakura. Karena penasaran, Sakura pun berjalan ke luar kelasnya. Dalam hati Sakura berdoa, semoga itu bukan Sasuke. Semoga. Karena Sakura masih trauma akibat kejadian di kantin kemarin.

"Kau?"

Dan ucapan sinis itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Sakura. Sakura menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan jijik. Ya, Sakura tidak takut sama sekali dengan gadis ini. Tak peduli siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Yang ingin Sakura lakukan kali ini hanyalah menjauh darinya—menjauh dari masalah.

"Heh, berani juga kau datang ke sekolah."

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan sinis. Jika gadis pirang itu hanya ingin mengoceh, Sakura lebih memilih pergi.

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan apa maumu."

Sejenak, iris unik sang gadis pirang melebar, kaget karena menyaksikan sendiri nyali Sakura yang begitu besar—sampai berani membentaknya seperti itu.

"Diam, dan ikut saja denganku," ancam gadis pirang itu, sembari menarik tangan Sakura menjauh. Sakura? Gadis itu hanya melirik sejenak jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya lalu menepis genggaman gadis itu dengan kasar.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

.

Di sebuah ruangan kosong yang tak terpakai, empat orang gadis berkumpul membentuk sebuah formasi, dengan si gadis _pink _yang berada di tengah-tengahnya. Namun uniknya, tak ada rasa takut sedikit pun yang tercermin dari iris _emerald _itu. Iris indah itu tetap menantang seperti biasa.

"Jadi, apa maumu? Waktuku tak banyak."

Ketiga gadis itu mendecih kesal. Gadis cantik di hadapan mereka benar-benar sombong—menurut mereka.

"Jauhi Naruto-_kun_."

DOR

Sakura yang sejak tadi terus bertahan berdiri dengan pose menantangnya akhirnya cengo dengan tidak elit.

_'Naruto? Jadi alasan ini semua hanya karena Naruto?'_ batin Sakura tak percaya. Dengan penuh tanda seru, Sakura menatap gadis pirang di hadapannya sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, masih tak percaya.

"Dia itu milikku sejak dulu. Jadi, jangan berani mendekatinya," tegas gadis itu sekali lagi, karena tak kunjung mendapat anggukan pasti dari Sakura.

Sakura yang telah pulih dari keterkejutannya tanpa sadar tertawa kecil. Ah, kau membuat gadis di hadapanmu tersinggung, Sakura.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Naruto, sungguh. Jikapun ada, itu bukanlah hubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan," elak Sakura, mengakhiri tawa kecilnya tadi.

Si gadis pirang kemudian berkecak pinggang. "Kau tidak sedang mempermainkan aku 'kan, Haruno Sakura?" selidiknya.

"Percaya padaku. Aku tidak ada hubungan spesial dengan Naruto, hanya teman."

Dan dengan itu, wajah si gadis pirang pun mendadak menjadi berseri-seri. Ha, cinta memang memabukkan.

Namun siapa sangka, gadis berambut gelap di sampingnya justru berkomentar sinis. "Jadi, gosip tentangmu dan Uchiha Sasuke itu benar?"

DUG

_Mood _Sakura berubah drastis begitu mendengar nama Sasuke disangkutpautkan dengannya—meski kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Jadi itu benar."

"Sudah kubilang, itu bukan urusan kalian."

"Ya, ternyata memang benar."

Sakura yang nyaris memasuki mode _'Iblis' _mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura tidak enak. "Sudah selesai 'kan? Aku mau pergi," potong Sakura kasar, hendak menerobos celah di antara gadis-gadis itu berdiri.

Namun tentu saja, tak ada yang mengizinkannya pergi dulu. Hei, ini kesempatan bagus untuk mendapatkan gosip baru.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru, Sakura," sergah gadis pirang itu, sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura. Teman-temannya yang lain juga ikut ambil bagian. Ada yang memegang pundak Sakura, bahkan ada yang berjaga di belakang Sakura.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai. Soal hubunganku dengan Sasuke-_kun_, itu tidak ada kaitannya denganmu. Jadi lebih baik, kau tidak perlu tahu."

Mendengar omongan dingin Sakura, si gadis pirang pun menyeringai kecil. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, hingga bibirnya berada tepat di samping telinga kanan Sakura.

"Sedikit saran untukmu. Jika kau tidak ingin terluka, lebih baik jauhi Sasuke Uchiha," bisiknya pelan, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

Menjauhi Sasuke? Bukankah Sekarang Sakura sedang melakukan hal itu?

Dengan cepat, Sakura menarik dirinya menjauh dari kumpulan gadis tadi—karena mereka sempat lengah sesaat yang lalu. Dan setelah itu, Sakura kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih atas saranmu, Nona."

Si gadis pirang balas tersenyum—terlihat sedikit sinis. "Shion, cukup panggil aku Shion."

.

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelasnya. Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, dan karena harus terpaksa berlama-lama dengan Shion, Sakura jadi lupa waktu seperti sekarang.

Sepanjang koridor yang lebar itu, tak ada siswa-siswa lain yang berkeliaran—termasuk Shion _and the gang_. Menurut Shion—yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke—Sakura lebih baik menjauh dari sang pangeran sekolah. Kenapa? Karena Shion juga mengincar Sasuke? Uh, tidak se-_simple _itu. Karena tadi, Shion berkata bahwa Sasuke itu, _playboy_. Pemuda yang kerjanya hanya bergonta-ganti pasang—bukan, Sasuke tak pernah pacaran dengan mereka. Ah, pokoknya begitulah.

Jujur, Sakura juga sempat melihat Sasuke sebagai sosok pemuda yang _playboy_. Ya, dia tampan, kaya, jenius, _cool, sexy_, tenar, dan mesum. Gadis mana yang tidak tergoda dengannya?

Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil berlalu mempercepat larinya. Ah, ini baru hari keduanya dan Sakura tidak ingin membuat _image_-nya rusak dengan membolos—meski tadi Shion sempat mengundangnya untuk ikut bolos bersamanya.

Dari kejauhan, Sakura dapat melihat pintu kelasnya yang terletak di ujung koridor itu. Namun sebelum menuju ke sana, Sakura harus melewati kelas A—kelas Sasuke. Secara spontan, Sakura kembali teringat akan perkataan Shion tadi. Dan tanpa direncanakan sama sekali, Sakura menguping di depan pintu kelas Sasuke.

Kelas itu cukup ribut—tidak mencerminkan kelas A. Apa sistem tata kelasnya memang acak? Buktinya saja, Sasuke berada di kelas yang sama dengan Shion.

Dikerumuni rasa penasaran, Sakura pun tak punya pilihan lain selain mengintip. Sakura bertingkah seolah-olah hanya melintas lewat saja. Dengan penuh spekulasi, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke sebelah kanan, dan melihat langsung ke dalam jendela di sisi kelas itu.

Hm, Sakura melihatnya. Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk dan mengobrol santai bersama seorang—Hinata. Ya, Sakura tahu rambut _indigo _itu—meski hanya dari samping. Sesaat, langkah kaki Sakura terhenti, fokus perhatiannya tercuri penuh oleh Sasuke yang tengah tertawa kecil sehabis mendengar bisikan dari Hinata. Dan semburat merah di pipi gadis bersurai _indigo _itu memperjelas semuanya.

DEG

Sakura segera memalingkan tatapannya, dan berjalan kikuk menjauh—begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Entah karena apa. Tapi kali ini, Sakura ingin segera pergi dari sana. Karena itulah dia berlari.

Sesampainya di depan kelasnya sendiri—kelas B. Sakura langsung saja menyerobot masuk.

Hening sesaat. Semua siswa memandang Sakura dengan datar. Dan sedetik kemudian, mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ah, rupanya guru yang mengajar pagi ini belum masuk sampai sekarang. Karena itulah, Sakura bisa berjalan masuk dengan santai ke dalam kelasnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura begitu mendapati seorang gadis pirang duduk manis di samping bangkunya. Hm, Sakura mengenal gadis itu. Dan saat ini, gadis pirang itu tengah melemparkan senyum manisnya ke arah Sakura—yang dengan cepat dibalas oleh Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura~ ke mana saja daritadi?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan santai, "Hanya urusan kecil, Ino," jawabnya.

Ino pun mengangguk maklum. Sekarang Sakura paham, definisi 'tidak enak badan' menurut Yamanaka Ino adalah 'hal seperti itu'.

Baru saja Sakura menyamankan diri di bangkunya, Naruto sudah memanggilnya dari bangku belakang. Sakura pun berbalik. "Hm? Kau bilang sesuatu tadi, Naruto?"

Naruto memasang cengiran lebarnya. "Ya, aku hanya bilang, pasti urusan kecilmu itu berkaitan dengan _Teme _'kan, Sakura?"

BUK

Uh, Naruto. Kau membuat Sakura menjadi kesal. Ya, baru saja _mood _Sakura terombang-ambing karena manusia yang satu itu, dan kini kau malah menyebut-nyebut namanya lagi.

"Ugh, kau kenapa _sih_, Sakura?!" pekik Naruto kesal, sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban KDRK (Kekerasan di Ruang Kelas) Sakura. Sementara sang pelaku hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan cuek.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya. Jadi, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi," tegas Sakura.

Sai—yang duduk di samping Naruto—ikut angkat bicara. "Kalau kalian memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, apa maksud ciuman Sasuke di kantin kemarin?"

BLUSH

Argh, Sakura nyaris gila jika gosip itu semakin menyebar ke mana-mana.

Sambil meneguhkan hati, Sakura pun menjawab dengan mantap. "Sasuke-_kun _hanya bercanda saat itu. Lagipula itu hanya ciuman pipi saja."

Sai kembali tersenyum, entah apa maksud dari senyum pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Lalu, yang kemarin di kamar Sasuke itu, apa?"

DOR

Kau ketahuan Sakura. Pemuda yang duduk di bangku belakangmu itu melihatnya!

"I-i-itu-u—" karena tak kunjung menemukan alasan yang bagus, Sakura pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "B-bagaimana bisa kau melihat kami berciuman?!" pekiknya heboh, membuat perhatian seisi kelas tercuri penuh oleh dirinya.

Sai pun menyeringai—tersenyum—puas, "Ah, rupanya kalian benar-benar berciuman? Tak kusangka."

JLEB

Sai? Sai mengerjaimu, Sakura! Dia tidak melihat apapun. Dia, menjebakmu!

"Apa maksudmu, Sai? Jangan bilang kau benar-benar membodohiku? Kau tidak melihat apapun kemarin 'kan?"

Dan senyum lebar Sai memperjelas semuanya. Ha, kau tertipu, Sakura. Sekarang, mereka semua tahu tentang ciuman kalian kemarin. Uh, gosipmu dan Sasuke tampaknya akan semakin hangat saja.

"Tak apa, Sakura. Cinta tidak harus dibuktikan dengan sebuah status. Kalian tak harus berpacaran dulu sebelum melakukan hal seperti itu," celutuk Ino, sembari mengangguk-angguk bak seorang pengangguk sejati.

Sakura menggeram ringan sembari mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Sampai kapan nama baiknya akan tercemar seperti ini? Siapa yang tahu.

"Huh, oke, sekali lagi aku tegaskan. Aku bukanlah pacar Sasuke-_kun_. Dan kami tid—"

"Lalu, Sasuke itu apamu? Maksudku, kalian berangkat sekolah bersama, bukan? Pasti ada alasan di balik semua itu."

DOR

Kau terjebak lagi, Sakura.

_'Aku tidak mungkin mengaku sebagai pembantu Sasuke, sangat memalukan. Mengaku teman lama juga tidak bisa. Tetangga? Rasanya terlalu mencurigakan. Temannya teman Sasuke? Ah, tidak terlalu buruk..'_

"Aku hanya teman dari _teman _Sasuke."

Tidak, Sakura. Itu jawaban yang buruk. Kenapa? Karena Sasuke tidak pernah memiliki kawan selain teman-teman sekolahnya. Tatapan menyelidik pun dihadiahkan pada Sakura oleh ketiga pasang mata di sana.

"Teman apanya Sasuke?"

"T-teman TK."

"_Teme _tidak pernah TK, dia terlalu jenius."

"A-ar, Sasuke-_kun _pernah mencobanya sehari."

"Dalam sehari bisa menjadi temannya Sasuke?"

"Y-ya, _dia _orang yang mudah bergaul."

"Masalahnya Sasuke adalah orang yang tertutup."

"Ya, aku saja butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa akrab dengan _Teme_."

"E-entahlah, aku hanya teman_nya_ saja."

"Kau juga teman TK-_nya_?"

"B-bukan, teman SD-_nya_."

"Lalu, bagaimana ceritanya _dia _bisa menjadi cukup dekat dengan Sasuke sampai sekarang?"

"D-_dia _juga satu SD dengan Sasuke-_kun_, setelah pindah dari SD-ku."

"_Teme _selalu bersamaku sejak SD, _dia _pasti mengenalku juga."

"M-mungkin saja."

"Bukan mungkin, harus. Aku cukup mencolok waktu SD."

"Y-ya, sampai sekarang kau masih mencolok."

"Ya, kau benar, Sakura."

"Hm, setuju."

"Haha, kalian bisa saja~"

DUAR

Percakapan itu menjadi semakin aneh saja. Topik pun mulai melenceng ke arah 'betapa mencoloknya Naruto, dari lahir hingga tua nanti'. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mengatai Naruto mencolok, tiba-tiba saja Ino teringat akan tujuan awal mereka. Mereka seharusnya menyudutkan Sakura agar mengaku, bukannya malah memuji-muji kemencolokan Naruto.

"Jadi Sakura, apa artinya Sasuke bagimu?"

BOM

Sakura gugup, bola matanya yang indah berkelana kesana-kemari. Berharap bisa menemukan jawaban dari sekitarnya. Tapi sayang sekali, dia tidak berhasil. Kau harus lebih kreatif, Sakura.

Ehm, apa arti Sasuke bagi Sakura? Ada yang bisa menjawabnya? Silahkan, ayo bantu Sakura dari situasi mendesak ini.

Sakura pun berpikir keras, apa dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Mengakui bahwa Sasuke hanyalah salah satu dari dua kandidat calon suaminya kelak? Tidak. Jangan gila, Sakura.

"A-ahaha, maaf terlambat, _Minna_~"

PUUUH

Kau beruntung kali ini, Sakura. Berkat guru muda yang terlambat masuk itu, kau terselamatkan dari pertanyaan tajam Ino. Untuk pertama kalinya, keterlambatan Kakashi akhirnya berberkah juga.

.

TRIIIIING

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Para siswa pun mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Dengan malas, Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya yang masih berserakan di atas meja. Seharian ini, Sakura memang _bad mood_. Dan parahnya, Sakura tidak tahu jelas alasannya mengapa. Ah, mungkin karena pemuda berambut _raven _yang digosipkan dengannya itu. Sebab semakin Sakura mengelak, semakin curigalah orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ya, pasrah saja, Sakura~

"Sakura, kami duluan ya," pamit Ino, sambil mengamit tangan Sai dan berjalan keluar. Uh, sepasang kekasih itu selalu ber-_lovey dovey _ria setiap saat, membuat _mood _Sakura sedikit uring-uringan. Hem, mereka serasi. Ino cantik, dan Sai tampan. Pasangan yang mampu membuat makhluk _single _di manapun iri—termasuk Sakura.

Naruto juga ikut melenggang pergi sesaat kemudian, setelah menawarkan tumpangan pada Sakura. Ehm, tentu saja Sakura menolaknya—padahal Sakura sangat ingin menerimanya. Apa lagi alasannya kalau bukan karena hawa misterius yang menguar dari gadis pirang yang mengintip diam-diam dari jendela luar itu? Uh, Sakura tidak ingin menambah masalah baru.

Usai membereskan barang-barangnya, Sakura segera melenggang keluar. Namun, langkahnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti ketika mendapati sesosok pemuda tengah bersandar dengan santai pada tembok di samping pintu kelasnya. Ya, Sasuke bersandar di sana, dengan mata yang terpejam dan gaya _cool_-nya yang mempesona. Bagaikan _model cover _majalah saja.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura."

Jujur, saat ini Sakura sangat ingin berkata 'Tidak' dan menjauh pergi dari pemuda itu. Namun, tatapan Sasuke yang terkesan dalam, membuat Sakura tak berdaya. Mana bisa dia menolak ajakan Sasuke?

.

Sepertihalnya kemarin, Sasuke kembali membawa Sakura ke markas rahasianya. Ya, tentu saja melalui ruangan ketua OSIS. Hei, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Sasuke sama sekali bukan ketua OSIS, anggota OSIS saja bukan. Sang ketua OSIS yang sebenarnya adalah si pemuda dingin yang tampan dan mempesona itu. Ehm, dialah penyandang gelar ketua OSIS dengan rambut terindah sepanjang masa.

Dan tadi, tanpa sengaja Sakura mendapati sang ketua OSIS berduaan bersama sekertarisnya—Tenten. Mereka memang tengah sibuk mengurus sesuatu—entah apa. Tapi kelihatannya, itu adalah hal yang sangat penting.

Dengan langkah malas, Sakura memasuki ruang tengah markas rahasia itu. Rupanya, di sana sudah terkumpul _member-member _Ninja yang lain. Ahya, Sakura hanya tahu sedikit mengenai Ninja—Sakura juga baru tahu bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu di antaranya. Itupun karena saat jam istirahat tadi Ino menceritakan sedikit hal mengenai markas rahasia mereka itu, dan itu semua menyangkut Ninja. Setahu Sakura, Ninja adalah organisasi rahasia yang tak terikat oleh sekolah—karena bersifat terselubung. Ninja berkedudukan tinggi, lebih tinggi dari OSIS. Bahkan yang menentukan susunan anggota OSIS adalah Ninja itu sendiri. Hm, sepertinya Ninja memang sangat spesial.

"Mana _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke santai, sambil duduk di salah satu kursi di sekitar sana. Sakura hanya mengekor di belakangnya dan ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

Shikamaru tetap cuek. Chouji lebih memilih menghabiskan kripik kentangnya. Sai hanya tersenyum. Lee sejak tadi hanya sibuk tebar pesona pada Sakura, dengan kerlingan matanya dan kilauan giginya. Hinata tetap terdiam di pojokan. Kiba lebih memilih bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Akamaru. Shino mengedikkan bahunya. Intinya, tak ada yang berniat merespon pertanyaan singkat Sasuke, membuat Ino akhirnya mendengus pasrah.

"Mungkin dia disibukkan oleh gadis itu lagi," jawabnya malas, sambil mengamati cat kukunya yang baru saja dia poleskan kemarin.

Sejenak, Sasuke melirik Hinata di pojokan. Dan gadis cantik itu hanya tertunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sasuke pun menyandarkan punggungnya kembali di kursi yang didudukinya.

"Maksudmu Shion?" bisik Sakura pelan. Ino—yang duduk di samping Sakura—hanya mengangguk kecil.

Dari respon Ino serta semua penghuni ruangan itu, sepertinya tidak ada yang setuju jika Shion berhubungan dengan Naruto. Bahkan sepertinya Naruto juga beranggapan hal yang sama.

Tak lama kemudian, Neji beserta Tenten memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah perlahan. Sangat perlahan, sampai-sampai mereka terlihat bagaikan pasangan pengantin yang berjalan menuju _stage_. Neji dan Tenten pun duduk berdampingan di kursi kosong, membuat beberapa orang berbisik-bisik curiga.

"Kita punya masalah."

Seketika itu juga, perhatian seluruh orang di sana tertuju pada sang ketua OSIS.

"Tsunade-_sama _berulah lagi?" tebak Kiba sarkastik. Neji hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Dan bersama dengan itu, dengusan kesal mulai terdengar di mana-mana. Sakura yang tak tahu menahu mengenai 'masalah' yang dibahas hanya bisa cengo di tempat.

"Biar aku saja kali ini, sekalian akan kucari _Dobe_. Serahkan saja pada kami."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap Sakura sejanak. "Tunggu sebentar di sini, Sakura. Aku janji ini tidak akan lama."

Bingung ingin bagaimana, Sakura pun hanya mengangguk. Membuat Sasuke refleks tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dengan nakal.

"CIIIIEEEE~"

Dan siulan beserta teriakan-teriakan heboh pun dihadiahkan untuk mereka berdua. Uh, gosip semakin menghangat~ Lee pun hanya bisa pundung di pojokan.

.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, para _member _Ninja yang lain mulai sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Shikamaru tampak asyik bermain _shogi _bersama Neji—dengan Lee sebagai _supporter _setianya. Kiba sibuk mengobrol bersama Akamaru dan Shino. Chouji masih setia bersama kripik kentanganya. Hinata juga terlihat sedang berbincang ringan dengan Tenten. Dan tentu saja, Sai ber-_lovey-dovey _ria bersama Ino. Sakura? Dia tanpa sadar terasingkan.

.

Satu jam berlalu, dan kini Sakura terlihat bersiap beradu panco dengan Kiba. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa hal ini dapat terjadi. Karena semua itu terjadi secara spontan. Sakura mengeluh bosan, Lee berniat menghibur Sakura, Chouji mengeluh lapar, Shikamaru menguap lebar, membuat Neji bergeleng-geleng syahdu. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Kiba berteriak kencang—menantang mereka untuk beradu panco. Hmm, ada yang ingat kebiasaan buruk Sakura? Ha, kali ini penyakit Sakura kembali kambuh. Dan dengan penuh percaya diri dia menerima tantangan Kiba. Jadilah mereka berua berpose sambil saling menggenggam tangan.

"Aku bertaruh pada Kiba," ujar Sai.

"Tidak, Sakura yang akan menang. Ayo, berjuanglah, Sakura~" tentang Ino.

"Iya, buktikan bahwa kau lebih kuat," ucap Tenten.

"Kiba, jangan kalah dari seorang gadis," nasehat Shino.

"_Mendokusai_, mengalah saja, Kiba," keluh Shikamaru.

"U-hm, berjuanglah, kalian berdua," pinta Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalian siap?" teriak Lee semangat. Kedua petarung itupun mengangguk yakin.

"Yosh, bagus. Cepat hitung, Neji," perintah Lee, sambil menyikut lengan Neji pelan.

"Oioi, kenapa aku yang menghitungnya?" protes Neji tak terima. Hei, dia seorang ketua OSIS, mana mungkin Neji bisa terima disuruh-suruh oleh seorang pemuda seperti Lee?

"Lakukan saja, Neji. Kau ini ketua OSIS, harusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik."

JLEB

Lee malah berbalik menasehati Neji. Malas meladeni Lee, Neji pun segera menghitung mundur. Dimulai dari 100—ehm, maksudnya 10.

"Sepuluh..sembilan..delapan..tujuh..enam..lima..em pat..tiga..dua..satu..nol.._minus _satu.._minus _dua.._minus _tig—"

"Hentikan!"

Dan dengan ini, Neji resmi di-_bully _beramai-ramai. Uhm, panco-nya? Berakhir dengan tragis.

.

Sakura melangkah dengan perlahan mengelilingi markas rahasia itu. Ada beberapa ruangan yang memang dikunci. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura penasaran sejak tadi. Sudah hampir satu jam Sakura berkeliling di sekitar sana, mencari hal-hal menarik. Tapi tetap saja, rasa bosan Sakura tidak bisa terobati. Padahal teman-teman barunya itu sudah menghiburnya sejak tadi.

"E-eh, Ino?"

Sakura terbelalak kaget, begitu melihat sosok gadis pirang itu keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan rambut yang acak-acakan serta baju yang tak terkancing rapih. Ino pun buru-buru memperbaiki dandanannya lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura.

"Hai, dari mana saja? Berkeliling ya? Mau kutemani?" tawarnya hangat. Sebenarnya, tadi Tenten juga menawarkan hal yang sama pada Sakura, hanya saja mendadak Tenten mendapat panggilan dari Neji. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua malah menyelinap pergi entah ke mana. Saat itu, Sakura hendak mengajak Hinata untuk berbincang-bincang, namun entah sejak kapan Hinata sudah tak berada di sana lagi. Mereka memang benar-benar Ninja.

"Tak perlu, aku juga sudah selesai _kok_," tolak Sakura halus, masih dengan senyum manisnya. "Ahya, ini kamarmu, Ino?" lanjutnya cepat, sebelum Ino sempat merespon ucapannya yang sebelumnya.

"Iya."

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"T-tidak, e-er maksudku, jangan sekarang. Maaf Sakura, tapi lain kali saja, ya?"

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa di dalam?"

DOR

Ino semakin gelagapan, iris _aquamarine_-nya bergerak ke mana-mana. Sampai akhirnya, gadis pirang itu menunduk malu. "E-err, di dalam, ada Sai."

"Lalu?"

Ino menatap Sakura dengan tak percaya. Ternyata omongan Sasuke kemarin ada benarnya. Sakura memang sangat polos. Bahkan hal seperti inipun tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Kami baru saja tidur bersama, Sakura."

BLUSH

Tidur bersama. Artinya..

"K-kalian m-melaku-kan i-i-i-i-it—"

"Ya, dan dia sekarang sedang tertidur."

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura? Kau mendengarku?"

"A-akh, m-maaf, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Ino segera menarik tangan Sakura, sebelum gadis itu sempat menjauh selangkah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Sakura."

Sakura terpaku. Kakinya mendadak kaku. Pikirannya pun terkunci pada sosok pemuda yang sangat dekat dengannya belakangan ini. Dan pertanyaan Ino itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Sakura.

"Entahlah, Ino. Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Dan jawaban penuh ketidakjelasan dari Sakura tadi akhirnya membuat gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil, dan segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk berlari. Ya, mereka berlari-lari kecil menuju balkon atas. Dan saat itulah Sakura sadar, dia belum benar-benar menjelajah di seluruh bagian gedung itu.

.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke tengah mengamati sekelilingnya dengan cermat, mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu. Semenjak tadi, sang Uchiha terus-menerus mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun tetap saja, sahabat kecilnya itu masih tak terlihat di setiap sudut sekolah. Ke mana sebenarnya Naruto dibawa pergi?

Kantin. Ya, kantin. Satu-satunya tempat yang mampu membuat Naruto betah berlama-lama adalah di sana. Dengan cepat, Sasuke berlalu menuju kantin demi mencari _nakama_-nya yang meski menyebalkan tetap _ngangenin _itu.

BINGO

Sasuke menemukannya. Dan sekarang, Naruto tengah duduk berduaan dengan seorang gadis pirang ber-_body _indah. Uh, Sasuke, tahan dirimu~

"Eh, _Teme_?" ucap Naruto tak percaya, begitu melihat sosok Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya dengan pandangan acuh tak acuh.

"_Dobe_, ikut aku sekarang juga. Ini penting," tegas Sasuke, sambil memandang tajam Naruto yang asyik menghabiskan _ramen_-nya. Shion yang masih duduk di samping Naruto pun menggerutu kecil.

"Sekarang? Baiklah, nah sampai jump—"

"Tidak, Naruto-_kun _sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan sepuluh mangkok _ramen _denganku. Jadi sebelum habis kau tidak boleh pergi dulu," protes Shion dengan manja, sambil memeluk-meluk tangan Naruto dengan kedua lengannya.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu pun mulai berpikir yang macam-macam. Hmm, tangan kiri Naruto kini berada dalam dekapan Shion, dan tentu saja dapat bersentuhan langsung dengan dada Shion yang cukup besar. Uh, Sasuke. Naruto saja merasa nyaman dalam pose begitu—tentu saja—tapi mengapa kau yang merasa aneh?

"Kuberi waktu satu menit, _Dobe_. Tinggal dua lagi 'kan?"

"Ya, akan kuhabiskan sebelum satu menitmu itu usai."

GLUP GLUP SYUUURP

Naruto makan dengan lahapnya, membuat Shion menjadi kaku dan lemas. Ah, _moment-moment _langkanya bersama sang pujaan hati terpaksa akan berakhir dalam waktu satu menit.

"Selesai. Sampai jumpa, Shion."

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Menyadarkan Shion akan kenyataan pahitnya. Uh, pilu rasanya melihat Shion tertunduk lemas bersama jejeran mangkok-mangkok ramen yang kosong di atas meja, beserta selembar kertas _bill _yang menanti dibayar.

.

"Fuh, terimakasih, _Teme_. Hampir saja aku terjebak bersamanya," ujar Naruto santai, sambil mengekor di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis. "Tak masalah, lagipula jika memang kau tidak menyukainya, mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan saja?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun tertawa lebar. "Aku tidak tega menyakiti hati gadis-gadis, _Teme_. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku ini 'kan?"

"Jadi kau lebih suka membuat mereka menunggu bersama segala harapan palsu yang kau berikan?"

Uhuh, Sasuke mulai melankolis. Hei, sejak kapan Sasuke peduli pada perasaan gadis-gadis? Padahal dia sendiri sering bermain-main bersama gadis yang berbeda-beda.

"Ehm, setidaknya aku tidak mencium mereka."

"..."

"Dan juga aku tidak pernah menggoda-goda mereka."

"..."

"Apalagi sampai me—"

"Hei, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, _Teme_. Aku tidak sedang membicarakanmu, _kok_."

TOENG

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Naruto mendapat KDKS (Kekerasan di Koridor Sekolah) oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Selamat menikmati, Naruto~

.

Sasuke dan Naruto memarkir mobil mereka di depan sebuah gedung yang megah. Hmm, jam segini, gedung megah itu belum ramai oleh pengunjung—meski ada beberapa mobil mahal yang terparkir di sana. Tak berapa lama, Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari mobil mereka. Hei, anak sekolah tidak diizinkan masuk ke sana. Karena itulah mereka berdua sudah siap dengan penyamaran mereka.

"Maaf, wanita hamil dilarang masuk."

Naruto sedikit terkejut akan ucapan sang penjaga yang brewokan itu. Tapi berkat bakat _acting_-nya yang legendaris Naruto bisa tersenyum manis sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sedikit buncit—akibat makan _ramen _tadi.

"Maaf, aku sudah menjalani _diet_. Tapi tampaknya belum berefek juga. Apa terlihat seperti sedang hamil, Tuan?" ucapnya manja, sambil memilin-milin rambut palsunya dengan genit.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga bentuk tubuhmu sepertiku, Nanako," ucap Sasuke, ikut memanaskan suasana dengan kerlingan matanya yang menggoda.

Sang penjaga pun menahan napasnya sambil menguatkan diri agar tidak mimisan di tempat.

"A-ah, maaf Nyonya. Silahkan masuk. Maaf membuat Anda tersinggung."

Dan pintu masuk pun terbuka lebar untuk kedua wanita jadi-jadian itu.

Sesampainya di dalam, Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan dengan gaya mereka yang biasa—meski dandanan mereka tetap seperti tadi. Dengan cepat, mereka memutari seluruh _Casino _itu, hingga akhirnya berhasil menemukan target yang mereka cari. Hm, seorang wanita berambut panjang.

Wanita itu tampak sibuk bergelut dengan mesin-mesin _gambling _yang berjejeran di hadapannya. Tak merasakan hawa menusuk yang berasal dari arah belakang.

"Ah, sial," umpat wanita itu dengan kesal, begitu sang mesin mengeluarkan bunyi aneh yang bermakna negatif. Ha, lagi-lagi dia kalah.

"Tsunade-_sama_.."

Dua suara berat yang menyapa Tsunade membuat wanita muda itu merinding. Suara itu sangat dikenalnya. Dan kali ini, saat dia berbalik, sosok yang dikenalnya itu tengah memasang _smirk _andalan mereka dengan kompak.

GLEK

"K-kalian, bagaimana bisa kalian menemukanku di sini?"

"Anda kabur dari rapat penting dengan alasan sakit perut. Itu sangat mencolok, Tsunade-_sama_," ucap Sasuke, bersamaan dengan aura kelamnya yang menguar bebas kesana-kemari.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali, Tsunade-_sama_."

Berakhir. Masa-masa indah Tsunade di _Casino _itu—yang hanya bertahan selama beberapa jam—harus usai sekarang. Ucapkan selamat tinggal, Tsunade.

.

Sakura mengamati sekitarnya dengan takjub. Balkon atas terlihat sangat indah, terutama bagian langitnya. Di sana, ada sebuah gazebo yang sangat besar. Dan kini, Ino dan Sakura tengah duduk santai di dalam gazebo tersebut. Keduanya sempat terdiam untuk sementara waktu.

"Sakura, kau tahu apa hubunganku dengan Sai?" tanya Ino lembut, sambil mengamati gestur tubuh Sakura dari samping.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Kalian berpacaran 'kan?" tebaknya yakin.

Ino pun tertawa kecil. "Err, tidak se-sederhana itu, Sakura," jeda sesaat, Ino tampak menerawang ke atas langit. Entah ada apa di dalam diri Sakura yang mampu membuat orang seperti Ino luluh sampai rela membocorkan rahasia kecilnya pada gadis bermanik _emerald _itu. "Aku punya rahasia, Sakura. Tapi kau harus berjanji jangan membocorkannya. Oke?" lanjutnya semangat, sambil melekatkan telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir.

Sesaat, Sakura terlihat heran. Tapi dengan cepat, gadis itu bisa mengerti dan lalu tersenyum lebar. "Janji," tegasnya lekas, sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya hingga membentuk tanda 'V'.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Sai sudah...menikah."

JDER

Sakura _jawdropped _saking kagetnya. Dipandanginya dengan lekat-lekat gadis pirang yang sedang _blushing _itu.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ah Sakura, kau lupa akan dirimu sendiri? Kau juga akan segera menikah~

Ino lalu tersenyum lembut, sedikit merapikan helaian rambutnya yang digoda-goda oleh angin nakal sejak tadi. "Ceritanya panjang, Sakura.."

Sakura ikut tersenyum lembut, menanti gadis di sampingnya melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Hingga akhirnya, sang gadis kembali menerawang ke langit, mencoba merangkai deretan kata-kata itu menjadi kalimat-kalimat yang berwarna.

"Aku lahir di keluarga yang kurang mampu. Dan jujur, saat itu aku sangat membenci orang kaya. Bagiku, orang kaya itu kerjanya hanya memeras orang-orang seperti kami saja. Setiap hari Ibuku dipaksa bekerja di bawah kaki mereka. Bahkan Ayahku yang kala itu sedang sakit keras pun dipaksa untuk tetap membanting tulang di tambang mereka. Rasanya miris memikirkan masa laluku itu.."

Ya, Ino lahir di desa yang kecil. Desa yang dikuasai oleh orang-orang egois yang gila harta.

"Malam itu, Ayahku menangis. Dia berkata padaku, agar jangan pernah membenci saiapapun. Jangan pernah membenci nasib—apalagi Tuhan. Karena katanya, semua ini hanyalah cobaan. Dan suatu saat nanti, kami pasti dapat melaluinya bersama," jeda sesaat, Ino menarik napas pendek. "Tapi naasnya, penyakit Ayah semakin parah, dan akhirnya dia dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.."

Ino belajar dari tempat yang begitu keras. Dari pengalaman yang tragis itu, Ino mencoba untuk tetap bertahan. Tetap percaya pada apa yang diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ya, Tuhan melihat perjuangan mereka. Tuhan tidak pernah tidur.

"Sebulan setelah itu, giliran Ibu yang dipanggil oleh-Nya. Ibu juga pergi dengan damai. Sepertihalnya Ayah, Ibu juga berpesan padaku. Agar tidak membenci keadaan, takdir, bahkan para pendosa itu.."

Hari-hari Ino mulai semakin keras. Tak ada lagi sosok perkasa yang selalu melindunginya. Tak ada lagi tawa-tawa renyah yang biasanya terdengar dari kedua orang yang dikasihinya itu.

"Saat sadar, hidupku sudah begitu hancur. Aku seorang penyendiri, jarang berbicara, dan terlalu sering berkhayal. Hei, kau tahu Sakura. Meski kedua orang tuaku berpesan untuk tidak membenci mereka. Aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku, tidak sekuat Ayah dan Ibu. Dan mungkin, karena itulah Tuhan mengujiku dengan cobaan yang lebih besar lagi.."

Ino itu, bagaikan emas yang bercampur dengan tanah, susah ditemukan. Tapi sekali lihat, semua orang pasti menyadarinya. Karena dia, begitu berkilau.

"Mereka menendangku dengan kasar, tapi aku masih bisa sadarkan diri. Mereka memukul kepalaku, hingga kepalaku berdarah. Saat itu, aku pikir hidupku akan berakhir. Dan jujur, aku sebenarnya sudah pasrah untuk mati. Tapi begitu merasakan tangan-tangan kotor mereka menyentuhku, kesadaranku mendadak pulih sedikit demi sedikit. Aku, tidak ingin mati dalam keadaan kotor dan terhina, Sakura.."

Ino memberontak, menendang, memukul, mencakar, memaki, pokoknya Ino melakukan segala hal yang dia bisa saat itu. Namun, hidup ini memang terkadang menyakitkan. Karena sekeras apapun Ino melawan, lelaki-lelaki bejat itu tetap bersikeras merobek pakaiannya.

"Ketika aku sudah nyaris kehilangan harapan. Tuhan menjawab segala doaku. Saat itulah aku benar-benar yakin. Tuhan, selalu melihatku dari atas sana.."

Ino sekarat. Dia berada di ambang kematiannya. Namun, suara asing itu kembali menyadarkannya ke kehidupan nyata.

"Saat itulah Sai datang. Dia menyelamatkanku, dia menculikku pergi, dan dia menampungku, Sakura. Kau tahu, Sai bagaikan pangeran berkuda putihku. Aku percaya, Tuhan sengaja mengirimnya untukku. Dialah, harapan pertamaku.."

Harapan. Maknanya luas, mencakup segala hal yang ada. Saat itu Sai tengah berlibur, dan kala sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan, Sai tanpa sengaja mendengar teriakan Ino. Itu adalah teriakan terpilu yang pernah di dengarnya. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Sai segera menghabisi lelaki-lelaki tak tahu diri yang nyaris menggerayangi tubuh gadis elok itu. Saat itulah, pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Aku, trauma Sakura. Saat sadar, aku terus-menerus berteriak dan mencakar Sai setiap kali dia berniat mengajakku bicara. Aku, takut. Aku takut karena bayangan Sai terlalu menyeramkan di mataku.."

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Ino mulai pulih. Meski sikap kasarnya masih berlaku pada orang-orang kaya yang dilihatnya—terutama Sai.

"Sai menyadarkanku, Sakura. Sai, menarikku dari dasar terdalam menuju permukaan. Hingga akhirnya, dia berhasil membuatku kembali bangkit. Aku, ingat. Saat itu aku ingat, bahwa Sai adalah satu-satunya pangeran dalam hidupku, dialah harapan kecilku.."

Sakura merasa miris mendengar penuturan Ino. Sakura tahu betul bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sosok yang sangat berarti dalam hidup kita. Karena itulah, Sakura mengelus lembut pundak Ino yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tahu, gadis sepertiku tak pantas bersanding dengannya. Dia terlalu tinggi, sulit untuk kuraih. Namun, kenyataannya ternyata tidak serumit itu. Ibunda Sai, tahu akan perasaanku. Dan beliau, memintaku menikah dengan Sai. Hei, beliau orang yang sangat baik. Katanya, satu-satunya cara agar aku dapat membalas kebaikan mereka hanyalah, dengan menyerahkan hidupku untuk keluarga Shimura. Dengan kata lain, aku harus memercayakan diriku pada Sai. Aku, resmi dilamar olehnya.."

Itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Gadis desa yang tak punya apa-apa, akhirnya menjadi bagian dari sebuah kerajaan. Menjadi pendamping hidup sang pangeran. Kupu-kupu yang selalu menyembunyikan sayapnya, kini dapat terbang dengan leluasa. Ya, kisah nyata ini terdengar bagaikan sebuah dongeng. Serupa, dengan _ending _yang begitu manis.

.

Sakura tersenyum lemah, mencoba menegarkan dirinya yang mendadak merasa pilu. Gadis periang itu ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang kelam—jauh dari kata bahagia. Hei, tapi lihat dia sekarang. Hidupnya kini benar-benar sempurna. Hidup yang dimilikinya sekarang, setimpal dengan segala penderitaannya dulu.

Angin yang berhembus pelan, kembali membelai helaian rambut Sakura dan Ino dengan lembut. Kesejukan itu merasuk ke dalam tubuh mereka. Menjadi penguat bagi jiwa mereka berdua yang rapuh sesaat tadi.

"Aku...sudah dijodohkan, Ino."

Pengakuan yang jujur, dari gadis berambut _pink _itu.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Dan kini, aku tinggal di rumah Sasuke-_kun_. Maaf sudah membodohi kalian. Tapi kumohon, jangan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun."

Ino mengelus punggung tangan Sakura dengan hangat, sambil tersenyum meng-iyakan.

"Mereka memintaku memilih. Itachi-_nii _atau Sasuke-_kun_," lanjut Sakura pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik.

Iris jernih Ino seketika membulat. Namun dengan cepat, pancaran matanya kembali meredup seperti semula.

"Sampai saat ini, siapa yang akan kau pilih, Sakura?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam, memainkan jari-jarinya, dan akhirnya kembali menatap Ino dengan sendu. "Entahlah, mungkin Itachi-_nii_."

.

Kedua gadis itu saling menukar pandangan, berupaya agar alasan di balik perkataan Sakura tadi dapat dimengerti oleh Ino—tanpa perlu mengucapkannya dengan kata-kata. Namun, takdir tampaknya sedang ingin mempermainkan mereka. Karena ucapan Sakura tadi, terdengar jelas oleh pemuda di ambang pintu itu. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan kedua gadis yang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

.

"Sakura, kalau aku boleh tahu. Mengapa harus Itachi-_nii_? Mengapa bukan Sasuke saja?" tanya Ino heran.

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya, dan awan putih di atas sana menyambutnya dengan ramah. "Aku rasa, dia ada hubungan spesial dengan Hinata."

.

.

Waktu terus berputar. Bagaikan sebuah simfoni kehidupan yang terus berlalu. Sakura perlahan mulai membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan barunya. Di sekolah, Sakura sering berbaru dengan teman-teman barunya, termasuk Sasuke. Meski sampai sekarang, kebiasaan Sasuke yang selalu menggoda-godanya tak kunjung berubah juga.

Ya, Uchiha _sibling _itu benar-benar membuat Sakura kelimpungan. Entah sejak kapan Sakura mulai akrab dengan kedua pemuda tampan itu. Itachi, pemuda yang penuh dengan kebijaksanaan dan kelembutan, selalu mampu membuat Sakura _melting _karena ucapan maupun perilakunya yang sangat perhatian—manis. Dan Sasuke, pemuda yang mesum dan _hot _itu tak henti-hentinya membuat jantung Sakura berdetak dengan tak karuan setiap kali berada di sampingnya. Jadi, di mana hati sang putri akan berlabuh? Sang kakak yang dijuluki _Mr. Perfect _atau sang adik yang menyandang julukan _Mr. Pervert_?

.

.

Sore yang indah. Matahari bersinar terang dari ufuk barat, menyilaukan beribu pasang mata yang menatapnya dari jauh. Saat ini, Sakura tengah berjalan bak sebuah robot. Ya, kaki-kakinya memang bergerak maju, tapi pikirannya entah terbang ke mana. Dengan kaku, Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dari dalam, dan bersandar lemah di sana.

Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh Sakura mulai merosot ke bawah. Hingga, kakinya benar-benar terasa lemas dan tak berdaya—bahkan untuk berdiri pun ia tak mampu. Apa alasannya? Hanya karena sepatah kalimat yang keluar dari sang kepala keluarga Uchiha sesaat yang lalu.

_"Pilih salah satu, Sakura. Itachi harus berangkat beberapa minggu lagi untuk mengurus perusahaan baru di luar negeri. Jika kau benar-benar serius memilih Itachi, kau harus segera menikah dengannya, sebelum Itachi berangkat.."_

Menikah. Ya, umur Sakura memang sudah memenuhi persyaratan hukum untuk menikah. Hanya saja, haruskah masa remajanya luntur karena sebuah ikatan pernikahan? Pernikahan yang diiming-imingi kedua orang tuanya?

Jika memilih Itachi berarti menikah, maka memilih Sasuke adalah satu-satunya cara menghindari semua itu. Ya, Sasuke belum diizinkan untuk menikah oleh Fugaku. Karena itulah, jika Sakura memilih Sasuke maka dia diperbolehkan untuk berpacaran dulu dengan Sasuke. Menikahnya? Nanti, setelah mereka lulus kuliah.

Sebenarnya, pilihan ini tidak memerlukan pemikiran sama sekali. Sakura hanya perlu mengerti akan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Siapa, yang ada di dalam hatinya saat ini. Siapa, orang beruntung yang akan dipilihnya.

_'Gaara...apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_

.

"Jadi Ayah Sasuke meminta jawabanmu? Ah, kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga pasti akan kebingungan, Sakura," ujar Ino pelan, ketika mereka tengah duduk berdua di kantin sekolah.

Sakura mendengus halus, "Ya, kau punya saran, Ino?"

Kedua pribadi yang berbeda itu masih baru saling mengenal, belum sampai setahun mereka menjalin hubungan pertemanan. Tapi sekarang, mereka sudah saling berbagi rahasia. Bagaikan sepasang sahabat yang sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu.

"Bagini saja, coba jauhi dulu mereka berdua. Jika suatu saat kau merasa rindu pada salah satu di antara mereka, itu atinya kau mencintai orang itu."

Sakura mengangguk setuju, saran Ino boleh juga. Meski tingkat keberhasilannya memang sangat kecil. Hei, Sakura tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi segala cara yang ada mutlak dicobanya.

.

.

Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30, namun gadis berambut _pink _itu sudah tampak siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sepertihalnya kemarin, Sakura berniat melarikan diri dari Sasuke. Sayangnya, kemarin usaha Sakura—yang berpura-pura lupa pergi sekolah dengan Sasuke—berhasil digagalkan oleh sang pelayan setia—Yamato. Dengan penuh perhatian, Yamato menegur Sakura saat hampir lolos kabur menuju pintu depan. Padahal, tinggal sedikit lagi misi Sakura itu sukses.

Hari ini pun, Sakura tengah bersiap-siap dengan tas jinjingnya. Dengan perlahan, Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, memeriksa keadaan sekitar, lalu akhirnya berjalan keluar. Masih sambil mengendap-endap, Sakura terus memerhatikan sekelilingnya—berjaga-jaga jika saja dia kembali bertemu dengan Yamato.

Lantai 1. Sambil menuruni tangga, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan. Dalam hati, Sakura terus memohon agar aksinya ini jangan sampai terlihat oleh satu orang pun penghuni rumah. Karena jujur, jika kedapatan Sakura sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengelak. Jadi, semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Sambil mengamati sekitar, Sakura berharap-harap cemas, ini adalah daerah yang paling rawan. Karena di sekitar sinilah para pelayan biasanya berkumpul. Ah, semoga belum ada yang bangun. Atau paling tidak, semoga tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Sakura di sana.

Nyaris saja Sakura berhasil melangkah menuju pintu depan, namun _emerald_-nya yang indah mendadak menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Ya, ruang kerja. Biasanya, ruang kerja itu digunakan Fugaku saat pulang ke rumah. Itupun hanya dimulai sejak sore hingga malam hari—Sakura tahu semua itu dari Yamato. Karena Fugaku akan lebih senang mengurung diri di dalam kamar jika malam telah larut—entah itu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya atau untuk beristirahat. Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu—bahkan Yamato—karena belum pernah ada satu orang pun yang berani mengusik Fugaku di waktu tidur itu—terkecuali mediang Isterinya dulu.

Tapi, subuh-subuh seperti ini? Rasanya Fugaku tidak semaniak kerja itu. Lalu kalau begitu, siapa yang ada di dalam? Siapa yang memakai ruang kerja itu sampai-sampai pintunya pun tak tertutup rapat. Ahya, jika Fugaku yang ada di dalam, pasti pintunya tertutup rapat, itulah kebiasaannya. Jadi sudah pasti yang di dalam itu bukanlah Fugaku.

Karena penasaran, Sakura pun mengintip dengan hati-hati dari celah-celah pintu yang terbuka itu. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal. Dia tidak puas. Karena pemandangan yang dilihatnya tidak berarti apa-apa. Hal yang mampu ditangkap oleh irisnya dari celah kecil itu tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan utamanya.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Sakura mendorong pintu itu sampai terbuka sedikit lebih lebar lagi. Kali ini, Sakura bebas menyeludupkan kepalanya ke dalam. Sedikit saja, dan Sakura berjanji akan segera pergi begitu tahu makhluk apa yang dengan rajinnya bekerja sepagi ini.

"Sedang apa kau, Sakura?"

JDER

Suara itu, Sakura kenal baik suara dingin itu.

Dan benar saja, setelah berbalik dengan _robot style_, Sakura mendapati langsung sosok pemuda tampan itu berdiri di belakangnya—tetap dengan gaya _cool_-nya. Pemuda itu balas menatap Sakura dengan sama datarnya—seperti biasa. Sementara perasaan Sakura sudah sangat _shock, _bagaikan maling yang tertangkap langsung sedang mencuri oleh sang pemilik rumah. Sudah Sakura bilang 'kan, dia tidak punya alasan apapun untuk menyangkal.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Sakura pun hanya tersenyum kikuk. Ha, cara terbaik untuk menghindar dari masalah adalah dengan tersenyum. Karena terkadang, senyum bisa menyelamatkanmu dari situasi separah apapun, itu menurut Sai—si ahli senyum.

"Kau mengintip _Aniki_?" tebak Sasuke asal, karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura.

Siapa sangka, tuduhan Sasuke itu justru berhasil menjawab pertanyaan besar Sakura tadi. Jadi, yang ada di dalam sana adalah Itachi? Tapi, bukannya Itachi sangat mudah terganggu? Lalu mengapa dia tidak merasa terusik begitu mendengar suara Sasuke tadi? Padahal dulu saja, Itachi mampu menangkap suara tangisan Sakura dari dalam kamarnya. Tapi kali ini, ada dua orang yang berbincang-bincang di depan ruangannya, dan dia sama sekali tidak sadar?

Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "J-jadi, Itachi-_nii _ada di dalam?"

"Hn."

Sakura menyeringai licik begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Hei, ada yang ingat perjanjian mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu? Ha, inilah saatnya. Sakura akan membalas dendam atas ciuman Sasuke. Rasakanlah, Itachi~ Tunggu, bukankah mereka sudah sepakat untuk melupakan kejadian itu? Lalu, apa mau Sakura yang sebenarnya?

"Jangan bilang kau?"

Tak perlu kata-kata bagi Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyadari maksud dari seringai Sakura itu. Otak jenius sang Uchiha sadar dan mengerti akan hal itu.

"Ingat perjanjian kita, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menatap lekat _emerald _yang berkilat di hadapannya, terlihat penuh dengan ambisi. "Kupikir kita sepakat melupakannya?"

Sakura tertawa dalam hati melihat reaksi Sasuke. Ya, Sakura memang berkata untuk melupakan ciuman itu—bukan perjanjian itu. Lagipula, ini sama saja seperti kata pepatah, 'Sambil menyelam, minum air'. Di satu sisi, Sakura bisa membuktikan bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat memegang teguh perkataannya. Dan di sisi lain, Sakura bisa mencoba memahami perasaannya sendiri—dengan mencium Itachi. Ya, mudah, bukan? Jika Sakura tidak merasakan apapun setelah mencium Itachi, itu artinya dia tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Itachi. Inilah jalan pintas yang dipilih Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

Hei, yang ingin mencium Itachi itu Sakura, tapi mengapa malah Sasuke yang terlihat gugup? Ayolah, jangan cemburu, Sasuke~

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bukan _loser_," tegas Sakura. Untuk hal seperti ini, Sakura yakin bahwa dia bisa melakukannya—demi memperjelas perasaannya.

Sesaat kemudian pandangan Sasuke kembali datar seperti biasa. "Baiklah, lakukan saja."

Hm, kau yakin, Sasuke? Kau yakin tidak akan menyesali ini?

Sebenarnya, Sasuke masih ragu akan keberanian Sakura mencium kakak lelakinya. Namun, kepercayaan diri Sakura yang terpancar jelas saat ini seketika membuat Sasuke panasaran. Akankah, gadis sepolos Sakura bisa melakukan hal itu? Ckck, kau belum benar-benar mengenal Sakura, Sasuke.

"Lihat baik-baik, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dengan yakin, Sakura melangkah memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi buku-buku serta dokumen-dokumen itu. Sakura bukanlah gadis bodoh yang datang tanpa persiapan. Sakura punya alasan sampai merasa seyakin itu pada keputusannya. Ya, Sakura tahu pasti, bahwa di dalam sana Itachi sedang...tertidur.

DOR

_'Benar 'kan? Sudah kuduga...' _batin Sakura puas.

Sesaat, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menantang, menikmati ekspresi Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati kakaknya sedang tertidur pulas di tengah-tengah tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya.

Sambil mengendap-ngendap, Sakura mendekati Itachi yang masih tertidur di atas kursinya. Kepala Itachi tersandar pada meja di hadapannya, sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam lemah kumpulan kertas-kertas penting itu.

Uh, wajah Itachi saat tertidur terlihat sangat manis. Tak ada tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk, serta tak ada kesan dingin yang terlihat dari irisnya saat ini. Wajahnya, terlihat damai, bagaikan anak kecil yang tertidur pulas. Uh, Sakura menjadi gregetan sendiri. Ingin rasanya dia mengusap lembut pipi menggemaskan itu. Sungguh, Itachi yang sedang tertidur benar-benar membuat Sakura tak tega mengerjainya. Ehm, bukan berarti Sakura tidak ingin menciumnya, _loh_. Sudahlah, berhenti menatapnya seperti itu dan lekaslah melaksanakan misimu itu, Nona Sakura.

DEG

Sakura mulai gugup, Sasuke berharap-harap cemas. Sakura menelan ludah, Sasuke melotot. Baiklah, kini Sakura sudah siap. Dengan _slow motion_, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Itachi, bersiap menutup matanya, lalu...

CHUUP~

Kecupan ringan itu mendarat di bibir Itachi. Ringan, singkat, dan penuh makna—ehm, penuh niat terselubung.

Sakura segera menjauhkan diri dari Itachi—takut jika pemuda tampan itu terbangun. Dan sedetik kemudian, Sakura bisa bernapas lega, rupanya ciuman singkatnya tadi tidak mengusik tidur Itachi.

Dengan puas, Sakura berbalik ke belakang, berharap bisa menemukan sosok Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tapi siapa sangka, angan Sakura itu harus pudar begitu saja. Karena sang 'penantang' ternyata tidak ada di sana. Hei, ke mana Uchiha Sasuke pergi?

Karena bingung, Sakura pun bergegas keluar—dengan langkah perlahan—dan mencari pemuda berambut _raven _itu ke mana-mana. Jangan bilang Sasuke tidak melihat kejadian tadi?

_'Sial, ke mana sih dia? Huh, awas saja jika setelah ini dia memintaku me-reka ulang kejadiannya. Aku tidak akan mau lagi...' _omel Sakura dalam hati, kesal karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja pergi dari sana.

Sakura memutuskan untuk berputar-putar di sekitar rumah, namun gadis cantik itu masih belum berhasil juga menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Karena kesal, Sakura pun berjalan ke luar rumah. Entah ke mana kaki jenjang Sakura kini melangkah. Yang pasti, tidak di dalam rumah itu, karena sepertinya si Uchiha bungsu tidak ada di dalam sana.

Dengan langkah yang sengaja disentak-sentak, Sakura berjalan mengelilingi taman, berputar melewati air mancur, dan akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah gedung besar. Ya, gedung itu terlihat biasa saja dari luar. Tapi lagi-lagi, karena dikuasai rasa penasaran, akhirnya Sakura berjalan mengikuti instingnya. Saat sampai di depan pintu, Sakura sedikit mengintip melalui kaca jendela di sisi pintu itu. Rupanya, di dalam sana ada sebuah kolam renang yang sangat besar.

Berniat melihat lebih jauh, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk masuk. Baru saja Sakura mendorong pintu kokoh itu, tapi suara percikan air dari arah kolam renang sudah menyambutnya dengan ramah. Itu artinya ada seseorang yang sedang berenang sekarang. Siapa? Apa mungkin itu, Sasuke?

Ah, Sakura ingat. Saat pertama kali Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke, pemuda tampan itu mengatakan bahwa dia habis berenang. Mungkin Sasuke memang hobi berenang. Dan mungkin itulah alasan pemuda beriris gelap itu bangun sepagi ini. Ya, masuk akal juga.

Sakura berjalan santai mendekati kolam renang itu, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi di sisi kolam. Dari sana, Sakura dapat melihat langsung siapa gerangan orang yang sedang bermain air itu. Dan ternyata memang benar, itu dia, orang yang sejak tadi dicari-carinya.

Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura terus berenang hingga ke tepi. Dan saat kepala Sasuke menyembul keluar dengan gaya _cool_-nya, tanpa sengaja iris _onyx_-nya menangkap bayangan Sakura—yang tengah duduk manis di hadapannya. Ah, kau tertangkap, Sasuke.

Sasuke menyibak rambutnya _a la iklan shampoo _di _TV_, lalu beranjak keluar dari kolam renang dengan santai. Tetes-tetes air yang membasahi tubuh Sasuke menambah kesan _sexy _pada dirinya yang kini—lagi-lagi—setengah telanjang. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman karena pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat, Sakura mulai gelisah. Sasuke semakin mendekat dan semakin memandang Sakura dengan lekat-lekat. Sakura semakin gugup dan mulai ragu-ragu untuk memandang tubuh menggoda Sasuke.

TAP TAP TAP

DEG DEG DEG

Langkah kaki Sasuke berpacu seiring dengan degupan jantung Sakura. Keduanya saling mengimbangi, hingga Sasuke berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura. Dengan takut-takut, Sakura memandangi pemuda setengah telanjang di hadapannya itu, hingga Sasuke akhirnya menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

_'Tidak.. jangan-jangan Sasuke ingin...'_

Belum sempat menyelesaikan khayalan ngaconya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menarik dirinya kembali, setelah mendapatkan barang yang diinginkannya. Sasuke hanya ingin mengambil selembar handuk yang terselip di belakang kursi Sakura. Rupanya Sakura salah paham.

"Kau mengikutiku ke sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin, sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang diambilnya tadi.

Sakura menelan ludah menyaksikan pemandangan indah itu.

"T-tidak, aku tadi mencari-carimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Rupanya kau sedang sibuk berenang di sini," ujar Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

Namun rupanya, Sasuke masih ingin berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Hn, jadi kenapa kau mencariku, Sakura?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, jadi Sasuke mencoba mempermainkannya sekarang?

"Aku sudah mencium Itachi-_nii_. Dan kita impas," tegas Sakura, sambil tersenyum puas.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar dan dingin seperti biasa. Meski di balik kekelaman _onyx _itu, ada seberkas kilatan amarah yang terlihat. Ya, air dingin di kolam renang itu rupanya tidak cukup efektif untuk menyegarkan pikiran Sasuke yang mulai tidak karuan. Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan Sakura mencium Itachi saja, sudah cukup ampuh untuk membuat Sasuke meremas kuat handuk di genggamannya.

"Hn, kita impas," ucapnya setuju.

Sakura terbelalak kaget saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu. Sakura tak menyangka, Sasuke akan percaya begitu saja dengan kata-katanya. Padahal Sakura sendiri ragu, apakah tadi Sasuke benar-benar melihat kejadiannya?

"Kita, impas?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Hn."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

"Tapi bagai—"

"Kau sudah menciumnya, bukan?" potong Sasuke cepat. Sakura pun mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu semuanya impas."

Dengan cuek, Sasuke melangkah menjauhi Sakura. Namun tentu saja, Sakura belum bisa membiarkan persoalan ini terselesaikan begitu saja. Baginya, ini sangat janggal. Sasuke yang biasanya pasti akan menggodanya dengan kata-kata mesumnya. Atau minimal mengolok-oloknya karena ciuman tadi. Tapi, kini Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-_kun_," sergah Sakura dengan gesit, sembari menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam—masih sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke—seraya memandangi _onyx _Sasuke dalam-dalam. Mencoba menembus masuk ke dalam kegelapan manik Sasuke.

CHUUP~

Dengan satu gerakan, Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura dan mencium lembut bibir merah muda gadis itu. Sakura terkejut. Tapi gadis itu tidak menolak, tidak pula membalas. Sakura hanya terdiam, membiarkan Sasuke bermain dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman lembut itu tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin cuma sembilan detik. Karena Sasuke segera sadar akan kekhilafannya dan menjauh dari Sakura. Sasuke menarik dirinya mundur dan segera berbalik membelakangi gadis itu.

"Argh, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku nyaris gila," gerutu Sasuke—masih dengan posisi yang sama—sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura? Tak ada yang mampu dilakukannya saat ini. Pandangannya kosong, terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang menjauh. Dan degupan jantungnya yang memburu membuat pergerakannya terkunci. Entahlah, Sakura sendiri juga bingung dengan dirinya.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah yang brutal. Sosok yang biasanya sangat tenang dan _stay cool _itu kini terlihat kelimpungan. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sasuke," sapa Itachi, saat berpapasan dengan adik kecilnya itu.

Respon Sasuke? Membuang muka ke arah lain. Ha, sudah jelas sekarang, ada yang salah dengannya.

Sasuke segera menyegarkan diri ketika sampai di kamar miliknya. Dinyalakannya _shower _dengan tak sabaran, lalu dibiarkannya air yang dingin itu menyapu permukaan kulitnya. Ah, semua hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit tertekan. Semuanya berubah sejak negara api menyera—ehm, sahabat kecilnya itu datang kembali di kehidupannya.

Memori tentang kejadian tadi pagi kembali berputar di kepala Sasuke, saat kedua _onyx _itu terpejam menikmati dinginnya air yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Memang benar, Sasuke tidak melihat langsung kejadian tadi—saat Sakura mencium Itachi. Karena ketika gadis itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kakak lelakinya, Sasuke sudah memalingkan wajahnya dan berlalu pergi. Terserah, Sasuke tidak peduli jika Sakura benar-benar mencium Itachi. Dan Sasuke merasa, dia tidak perlu menyaksikan semua itu. Tidak penting.

Namun semua itu terus terbesit di benaknya. Karena itulah Sasuke beranjak pergi untuk berenang, sekedar untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Namun siapa sangka, Sakura dengan segala kehebatannya mampu menemukannya di sana. Saat itulah emosi Sasuke kembali naik. Apalagi ketika mendengar pengakuan Sakura—bahwa dia telah benar-benar mencium Itachi. Ha, itulah yang memicu tindakan nekat Sasuke tadi. Tindakan yang sudah membuat wajahnya merona sesaat. Memikirkan omongan Sakura—yang mengatakan bahwa mereka impas—membuat Sasuke tidak sudi. Ya, Sasuke tidak sudi jika di bibir Sakura masih tersisa bekas-bekas ciumannya dengan Itachi, karena itulah Sasuke tadi menghapusnya. Menghapus bekas itu dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's line:**

Uh, maaf, rasanya chapter ini tidak memuaskan *pundung* Ini kesalahanku, murni salahku. Karena sebenarnya, konsep awalnya fic ini nggak begitu rumit, sekarang jadinya malah complicated seperti ini *pundung lagi* Argh, rasanya aneh aja kalau SasuSaku menyatu dengan begitu mudah—tanpa konflik yang berarti. Karena menurutku, sesuatu yang sulit diraih itu, pasti akan bertahan lama :) Makanya, SasuSaku-nya harus melalui banyak cobaan dulu, gomen ^^

Yosh, sepertinya semuanya mulai jelas sekarang, benar 'kan? Sudah sangat jelas bahwa Sasuke itu telah jatuh hati pada Sakura—hanya dia belum MAU menyadarinya saja. Dan sudah jelas bahwa Sakura MASIH berharap pada suamiku—ehm, Gaara #dihajar Gaara fg

Ehm, ada yang request GaaSaku? Hihi, okelah, akan kupinjamin suamiku nanti ^^

Yosh, masih sudikah para readers yang baik hati memberikanku, sekotak REVIEW? Saran, kritikan, keluhan, semuanya kuterima kok ^^ soalnya chapter ini rasanya garing banget -_-"

Insyaallah PM apdet setiap Sabtu/minggu, jadi silahkan berkunjung di hari-hari itu aja XP

Yosh, makasih buat siders dan readers yang sudah memberikanku review di chapter kemarin :) Tanpa kalian, fic ini tidak akan ter-update seminggu sekali *eh* Oke, ini balasannya, yang log in kubalas lewat PM yaa :)

**QRen**: Hehe, maaf karena nggak bisa membuat fic ini minim konflik *jleb* tapi tenang saja, Itachi nggak akan salah paham dan mencoba menggait Sakura. Tidak kok, SasuSaku tetep berjaya di setiap chapter *loh* hidup SasuSaku XD *mulai gaje*

**Sasusaku 4ever**: Hahaha, mau? Mau aja atau mau banget? *dijambak* Gampang kok, minta aja copy-annya sama fotografernya Sasuke *loh* Ini lanjut~ ^^

**Koibito cherry**: Hahaha, makasih ^^ Maaf ya, ItaSakunya di pending, kepanjangan kalau dipaksain masuk disini, hehe. Okesip, nanti Gaara muncul kok, hihi *smirk gaje* Heihei, untuk yang satu itu, dengan sangat terpaksa kukatakan 'tidak' maafya? hoho, minggu ini aja saya lagi MID *curcol* Jadi, rada susah curi-curi waktu buat ngetik fic ini. Seminggu sekali aja susah, apalagi seminggu dua kali? *pundung dengan hati yang pilu* #dibakar

**chokyu parkji**: Huwaaah~ *lompat kodok (?) bareng Itachi* kau jatuh cinta pada fic-ku? Kau membuatku jatuh cinta pada dirimu~ *eh* Hoho, seperti kataku di chapter kemarin, ficnya di update sekali seminggu (Minggu/Sabtu) jadi nantikan aja di hari-hari ituya, hehe.

**Michiko Haruno**: Hohoho, chapter ini lebih panjang lagi, kuharap kau lebih senang lagi *loh* Hihi, ada alasan dibalik itu semua *sok misterius* nanti juga kebongkar kok, hihi XD Hahaha, soal itu, dimatanya Sakura, memang ada hint SasuHina. Tapi sekali lagi, itu cuma dimata Sakura aja~ Hoho, ItaSaku cuma buat lucu-lucuan aja kok ^^ Ofcourse *sok* Suamiku *dijitak* akan muncul nanti, setelah klimaks permasalahan antara SasuSaku usai *kejam* Nggak papa kok, lain kali satu pertanyaan bayar seribu ya~ #plak

**Itzuka**: Makasih ^^ Iyaa, ini lanjut~ maaf lama XP

Sampai ketemu sabtu/minggu depan \^o^/

REVIEW yaaa~ ^^

Arigatou :)


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Pilihan Menjebak**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss typo, Rumit, Rate M untuk bahasa, Chapter panjang, NO LEMON, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

KRUUUUK~

Sakura terbangun dengan perut yang keroncongan. Jangan tanya alasannya mengapa, karena gadis itu sangat tidak ingin membahasnya. Jika saja Sasuke tidak melakukan hal seperti 'itu' padanya, mungkin Sakura tidak akan merasa selapar ini sekarang.

Usai mencium Sakura dengan seenaknya kemarin, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merasa tidak enak badan, dan batal pergi sekolah. Akibatnya, gadis berambut _pink _itu harus berangkat ke sekolah bersama Yamato. Tapi tenang, bukan itu penyebab Sakura menjadi _bad mood _sejak kemarin. Ha, _mood _Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu 'hancur' akibat perlakuan sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Dan kehilangan nafsuh makan adalah salah satu gejalanya.

"Sakura, hari ini Sasuke berangkat duluan, katanya dia punya urusan. Kau tidak keberatan berangkat bersama Yamato lagi 'kan?" tanya Fugaku hati-hati, tepat ketika isi piringnya telah habis sepenuhnya.

Sakura cukup terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lemah. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"_Tou-san_, aku bisa mengantar Sakura pagi ini, _kok_. Kau mau 'kan Sakura?" tawar Itachi ramah. Sakura yang mulai merasa dirinya terombang-ambing pun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

Tapi, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, Sakura? Kau memang ingin menjauh dari Tuan Mesum itu, bukan?

.

Berbeda dengan suasana di mobil Sasuke. Mobil Itachi lebih terlihat _simple _dan teratur. Seperti kata Yamato, Itachi tidak begitu suka dengan kebisingan, karena itulah di mobil Itachi hanya terdengar suara alunan musik instrumen yang merdu. Dan suasana yang sepi itu mulai membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

"Itachi-_nii_?" panggil Sakura pelan, sedikit mencuri perhatian Itachi.

"Hn?"

"Apa Sasuke-_kun _pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, tadi?"

Uh, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal. Bagaimana mungkin dia bertanya hal seperti itu? Sejak kapan suaranya bisa keluar sendiri tanpa terkonfirmasi dulu oleh otaknya?

"Tidak," jawab Itachi singkat, sambil melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Dan Itachi dapat menangkap langsung sang _emerald _yang spontan meredup.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Entah virus _KEPO _dari mana yang cukup ampuh merasuki sang Uchiha sulung yang tampan itu. Sungguh, dan apa-apaan senyum menggodanya itu, hah? Seolah-olah Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih saja.

"T-tidak," jawab Sakura cepat, meski terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Itachi yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, Sakura. Tak perlu malu-malu."

"E-ee?"

Sakura panik, takut, ragu, dan mulai gugup. Karena semakin lama, ucapan Itachi semakin menjurus dan ter-arah. Yang dengan segala ketajamannya mampu membuat Sakura menjadi gelisah.

"B-bukan begitu aku dan Sasu—"

"Aku mengenal Sasuke dengan baik, Sakura. Dan aku tahu, ada yang mengusik dirinya sejak kemarin."

DOR

Kode keras, Haruno Sakura~ Kau masih ingin keras kepala menyangkal?

"Oke, kau menang, Itachi-_nii_," jeda sesaat, Sakura mendengus pasrah sambil menyandarkan dirinya di jok mobil Itachi. "Aku dan Sasuke-_kun _memang sedikit bermasalah kemarin. Tapi tak apa, semuanya baik-baik saja, _kok_," sambung Sakura, lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, dalam hati pemuda itu membatin, _'Tak kusangka, masalahnya akan serumit ini...'_

"Jika itu masalah ciuman kemarin, aku akan coba membantumu berbicara dengan Sasuke."

TOENG

Kau dengar itu, Sakura? Itachi membahas masalah ciuman! Ciuman~ Itu artinya, dia menyadarinya~

"I-Itachi-_nii_—"

"Tak perlu terkejut seperti itu, Sakura. Aku tidak masalah, kau tenang saja," potong Itachi cuek, sembari memandang Sakura dengan geli. Ha, Itachi cukup menikmati ekspresi Sakura yang lucu itu. Cukup menghiburnya.

"T-tapi, bagaimana bisa, Itachi-_nii_? Bukannya kau sedang tertidur?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Itachi kembali tersenyum kecil. "Ah, mudah saja. Saat aku terbangun, bibirku terasa manis. Hmm, seperti rasa, _cherry_~"

BLUSH

Sakura pun tertunduk malu. Ya, malu karena kemarin dia dengan seenak dengkulnya mencium pemuda tampan di sampingnya itu. Argh, jika bukan karena taruhan konyolnya dengan Sasuke—ditambah desakan Fugaku—hal seperti ini pasti tidak akan terjadi.

"Lalu, mengapa kau yakin bahwa itu, aku?" tanya Sakura lagi, masih belum bisa menerima alasan Itachi yang sangat _simple_.

"Siapa lagi yang cukup berani menciumku, hm?"

BLUSH

"Lagipula, para pelayan tidak diizinkan memakai _lipgloss_." Itachi mengerling menang, sebelum ia menambahkan, "Dan aku tidak mungkin memakai benda seperti itu." Tawanya pecah.

Uh _no_, kini kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Sakura.

"M-maaf, Itachi-_nii_," ucap Sakura tulus, bercampur rasa takut dan malu yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Itachi pun mengganguk penuh pengertian.

"Tak apa, lagipula kau juga pasti punya alasan tersendiri sampai nekat melakukannya," ujar Itachi, lengkap dengan senyum mautnya yang mempesona. Ha, tak salah Itachi dibilang jenius. Dia bahkan jauh lebih bijak dari umurnya.

Sakura pun tertawa kikuk. Uh, untung Itachi tidak mempermasalahkan persoalan itu.

"_Arigatou_. T-tapi, kurasa kau tidak perlu membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sediri _kok_, tak perlu repot-repot, Itachi-_nii_," sergah Sakura, bersamaan dengan lengkungan bibirnya yang tertarik pelan ke atas, membentuk seulas senyum tipis yang sangat manis.

"Hn, terserah kau saja. Tapi, jangan ragu meminta bantuanku jika kau butuh, Sakura."

.

Sakura turun dengan perlahan dari mobil Itachi. Huh, di saat seperti ini, sebenarnya yang Sakura butuhkan hanyalah sosok seperti Itachi—yang sudi menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah. Ya, Itachi sangat cocok menjadi seorang kakak, sikapnya bijak dan dewasa. Uh, gadis mana yang tidak ingin punya kakak sepertinya? _Author _saja mau #eh

Ehm, oleh karena itulah, Sakura sekarang jadi berpikir keras menganai hubungannya dengan Itachi. Apa mereka bisa disebut sebagai sepasang kekasih? Err, mungkin lebih tampak seperti sepasang saudara. Karena dilihat dari manapun, Sakura masih terlalu 'kecil' untuk bisa bersanding dengan pemuda seperti Itachi. Hmm, begitulah kira-kira.

Sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, Sakura terus-menerus berpikir mengenai perjodohannya itu. Jika memang Sakura tidak memiliki rasa apapun—cinta—pada Itachi, maka gadis itu tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hidup Itachi untuk dirinya. Sakura, tidak ingin merugikan Itachi sedikit pun.

Tapi, jika bukan Itachi, itu artinya. Yah, tak ada pilihan lain. Satu-satunya pilihan yang tertinggal hanyalah pemuda berambut _raven _itu—yang telah resmi ter-_blacklist _dari daftar pilihan. Uh, Sakura merasa aneh sendiri jika memikirkan dia dan Sasuke menjadi sepasang—

"Hei, Sakura~"

"Kyaaa~ Aku tidak mencintai Sas—ups!"

—kekasih.

Ino terlihat heran, meski tangan kanannya masih tetap merangkul pundak Sakura dari samping seperti tadi. "Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanyanya bingung.

Sakura pun menjadi salah tingkah. Sudah sangat beruntung dia tidak menyebutkan nama 'orang yang dimaksudnya' tadi. Jika tidak, mungkin gosip akan semakin menyebar dan menjalar dalam waktu singkat.

"T-tidak _kok_, Ino," elak Sakura lekas, sebelum wajahnya merona karena menahan malu.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik. Hm, Ino gadis yang cerdas, dan dia tahu ada yang salah dengan tingkah Sakura pagi ini.

"Sas? Ha, maksudmu Sasuke? Hahaha~ tak kusangka kau begitu mencintainya, Sakura~" ledek Ino, lengkap dengan juluran lidahnya.

Uhuh, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam karena malu. Bagaimana tidak? Suara Yamanaka Ino kini menggelegar sepanjang jalan, memancing beribu pasang mata menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi sejak tadi, namun guru tampan yang baru berusia 20-an itu masih belum tampak sampai sekarang. Ya, Hatake Kakashi kelihatannya masih tersesat di jalan hidupnya—lagi.

"Sakura, ke kantin, _yuk_?" tawar Ino ramah, sembari mengamati wajah bosan Sakura dengan lekat. Sementara sang lawan bicara hanya mendengus pendek dan menggeleng singkat.

"Malas," gumamnya datar.

Tidak salah lagi, Sakura masih _bad mood_.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan heran, berniat membaca apa yang ada di pikiran gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Dan sejurus kemudian, gadis pirang itu tersenyum puas. "Kau pasti masih memikirkan Sas—"

"Kita bicara di kantin."

Belum sempat menyebut nama sang 'tersangka' yang berhasil membuat Sakura uring-uringan sejak kemarin, Sakura sudah terlebih dulu melempar _death glare _dan menarik paksa tangan Ino keluar kelas, menuju kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin, Ino segera memesan minuman pada si pelayan dan lalu kembali memandang Sakura dengan tatapan herannya. Nah 'kan, lagi-lagi Sakura terlihat merenung.

"Kau benar-benar kepikiran Sasuke?" tanya Ino _to the point_, membuat Sakura memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak-aku-cuma-lagi-kepikiran-Sai.

"Baiklah-baiklah," jeda sesaat, Ino tampak melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan santai, sembari mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Bagaimana jika kau duluan yang mengajaknya bicara?"

Sakura langsung saja melempar pandangan tajamnya ke arah Ino. Gadis itu sudah gila? Sakura diminta 'berbicara' duluan? Padahal yang seharusnya berbicara—minta maaf—adalah sang Uchiha, bukan Haruno!

"Uh, kau tahu, Sakura. Terkadang, laki-laki itu sulit dimengerti. Namun, jika kau sedikit lebih menyipitkan matamu lagi, kau bisa membaca mereka dengan jelas."

Sakura sedikit termenung, memikirkan ucapan gadis pirang yang tengah asyik menyeruput jus jeruknya itu.

Sejenak, Sakura mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan perlahan, masih memikirkan ucapan Ino. "Memangnya, apa yang bisa kubaca dari seseorang seperti dia?"

Pertanyaan yang menarik. Ino pun tak kuasa menahan senyum menantangnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin kau bisa tahu apa maunya, atau pikirannya," jeda lagi, Ino memasang _smirk _andalannya sembari melirik ke langit-langit atas. "... atau mungkin, perasaannya."

JLEB

.

Sakura berjalan dengan terburu-buru melawan arus. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan Sakura tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi. Dia harus cepat, jika tidak ingin terlambat.

Belakangan ini, Uchiha Sasuke selalu menghindar darinya. Sakura memang telah menyadarinya sejak kemarin-kemarin. Hanya saja, Sakura tidak berpikir hal ini akan berlangsung begitu lama. Hei, sudah tiga hari mereka tidak bertemu. Mana tahan Sakura berdiam-diaman seperti ini? Uhm, bukan berarti Sakura 'rindu' padanya, ya—Sakura bersikeras tak ingin mengakuinya. Tapi sungguh, Sakura hanya ingin menyelesaikan perkaranya ini secepat mungkin.

Berniat mengikuti saran Ino kemarin, Sakura pun segera mengambil kesempatan emas—saat jam istirahat—untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Semoga saja Sasuke belum pergi ke mana-mana—semoga.

Sakura terpaksa mengintip dari celah jendela, sebab beberapa siswa tampak berdesak-desakan di ambang pintu, tak menyisakan sedikit tempat untuknya agar dapat menyusup masuk.

"Huh," dengusan kesal Sakura terdengar berat, dan wajah kecewa gadis itu memperjelas semuanya. Ini sungguh menyebalkan—bagi Sakura. Susah payah gadis itu menyelundup keluar secepat mungkin dari kelasnya, bahkan ia sampai berlari-lari kecil melewati koridor, tapi hasilnya... nihil. Sasuke tidak ada di sana.

"S-sakura-_san_?"

Seorang gadis bersurai gelap tengah berdiri di samping Sakura, sembari menatap Sakura dengan bola mata _lavender_-nya.

Sakura yang sedikit terkejut hanya bisa memasang senyum kikuknya. "A-aa—**"**

Ketahuan. Kau ketahuan, Sakura. Dan kini, gadis di sampingmu itu—mungkin—akan mencurigaimu yang tidak-tidak.

Hinata menunduk, menandakan bahwa dia masih malu berbicara dengan gadis yang sebelumnya sempat membuatnya pingsan itu. "K-kau mencari Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya pelan, sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup.

Sakura terbelalak. Terbongkar sudah niatmu itu, Sakura.

"Kau melihatnya, Hinata?"

Jujur, saat ini bukan itu yang ingin dikatakan Sakura. Tapi, waktunya sudah tidak banyak lagi—Itachi sebentar lagi akan pergi ke luar negeri—dan Sakura harus buru-buru menyelesaikan permasalahannya dengan Sasuke, sebelum memutuskan apa pilihannya.

Dengan takut-takut, Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum kikuk. "S-sepertinya, tadi Sasuke-_kun _pergi ke atap sekolah." Telunjuk lentiknya mengarah ke tangga kecil yang terletak di bagian paling pojok koridor.

_Emerald _Sakura kembali berkilat, menandakan sang empunya merasa puas mendengar jawaban Hinata. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura tersenyum manis, "_Arigatou_, Hinata."

Dan meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Entahlah, mungkin gadis pemalu itu menyesal karena telah memberitahu kebenarannya pada Sakura. Hmm, kau terlalu jujur, Hinata.

.

Angin bersemilir ringan, menerbangkan beberapa helai daun yang telah rapuh termakan usia. Mentari tetap bersinar cerah, tak peduli bahwa sinarnya kini tengah asyik dikonsumsi oleh pemuda berambut _raven _itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap senti wajahnya yang dikecup mesra sinar mentari. Tangannya sedikit terangkat, berusaha menikmati cahaya mentari pagi yang menyapa seluruh tubuh berbalut seragam sekolahnya. Lelah, dua kancing teratasnya dengan buru-buru ia buka, guna menghilangkan rasa penat yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu mengerubunginya. Namun sayang, alih-alih merasa lebih longgar, perasaan pemuda tampan itu justru semakin tak menentu.

_'Aku sudah mencium Itachi-nii, dan kita impas.'_

Kalimat—yang demi apapun juga—sangat tidak enak di telinga Sasuke kembali berdengung. Pemuda itu bahkan lebih memilih mendengar teriakan _fangirl_-nya selama berjam-jam dibanding mendengar kalimat penuh penekanan itu mengalun dari bibir gadis yang—ehm—mungkin adalah jodohnya itu.

Sasuke menarik napas lagi, bibir tipisnya menggumamkan sesuatu—terlalu absurd hingga tak terbaca. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda tampan itu menyentuh dada bidangnya, mencoba mendeteksi rasa sesak yang menyelimutinya belakangan ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

Sang _onyx _kembali menampakkan wujudnya, menyapa si pengganggu dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Setajam-tajamnya _onyx _itu melirik, gadis berkacamata—Karin—itu tetap bersikukuh mendekat ke arah sang pangeran sekolah, masih dengan senyum menggodanya. "Aaa~ Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu, karena sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah," alibi Karin, setengah jujur. Setengah lagi terselubungi niat untuk menjerat Sasuke agar mau menjadi miliknya—hanya miliknya seorang.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dengan dingin, kedua tangannya kini ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya—tepat saat Karin mendaratkan pantatnya di samping Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-_kun_~ Kau mau ke mana, hm?"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Karin bergegas berdiri kembali, meraih salah satu lengan Sasuke lalu memeluknya dengan erat-erat—membuat sang empunya merasa risih tak ketulungan.

"Lepaskan."

Karin menggerutu pelan, merasa sebal karena sikap pangeran pujaannya itu berubah semakin dingin padanya akhir-akhir ini—tepatnya ketika si pangeran digosipkan dekat dengan seorang murid baru berambut merah muda. Karin mendengus kesal, begitu otaknya kembali menyimpulkan bahwa ini semua adalah salah dari anak baru itu.

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_~ Jam istirahat masih panjang, lagipula aku kosong _kok _hari ini," goda Karin manja, masih sambil menempelkan diri pada dada kiri Sasuke. Dielus-elusnya lengan kiri Sasuke dengan lembut, mencoba meruntuhkan pertahanan sang Uchiha. "Kita sudah lama tidak jalan bersama, temani aku hari ini. Oke, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mendengus, sama sekali tak berniat menatap atau sekedar melirik Karin yang bergeliat manja di sampingnya. Pandangannya tetap kosong, melayang pada gadis merah muda yang selalu hadir dalam pikirannya belakangan ini.

_'Aku sudah mencium Itachi-nii, dan kita impas.'_

"Kau tahu, aku sangat kesal ketika mendengar kabar kedekatanmu dengan anak baru itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Bahkan gosipnya, kau telah menciumnya di kantin pada hari pertamanya, benarkah itu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, tubuhnya pun masih tetap mematung seperti tadi. Memancing Karin untuk kembali melanjutkan curhatan tidak pentingnya.

"Dan meski tidak melihatnya secara langsung, aku tetap cemburu. Aku cemburu karena kau telah mencium gadis lain di depan um—"

Ucapan Karin terhenti, diintrupsi oleh ciuman ganas yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya. Posisi mereka pun kini telah jauh berubah dari sebelumnya. Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu Karin dengan kuat-kuat, menahan emosinya yang seakan ingin meledak-ledak. Sementara Karin tampak kewalahan menangani permainan lidah Sasuke yang sangat kasar dan brutal—tapi justru inilah yang disukai Karin. Dengan mesra, Karin melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tengkuk Sasuke, merasa semakin gila karena ciuman panas mereka berdua.

_'Memangnya kenapa kalau kau mencium dia? Aku juga bisa mencium gadis lain selain dirimu, Haruno..'_

Dan siapa sangka, pikiran seorang Uchiha dikala galau ternyata sedangkal ini. Ciuman dibalas ciuman. Cinta dibalas cinta. Se-sederhana inikah hidup? Jika iya, maka gadis berhelai merah muda itu seharusnya tidak berdiri di ambang pintu saat ini—seharusnya dia tidak menyaksikan ini semua secara _live_. Seharusnya dia... tidak ada di sana. Tapi takdir berkata lain, hidup itu tidak se-sederhana konsep antaberantah Sasuke tadi.

.

Gadis berhelai merah muda itu berlari dengan bringas, ia bahkan tak memerdulikan nasib orang-orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah seseorang—seseorang yang tahu betul seluk-beluk permasalahannya sekarang.

Dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan, serta peluh yang melumuri pelipisnya, Sakura mendobrak pintu kelasnya dengan ganas. "Mana Ino?!"

.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Aku tahu kau cemburu tap—"

"Aku tidak cemburu, Ino," potong Sakura cepat, seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada—tak terima pada ucapan Ino tadi. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa melakukan itu pada Karin. Kau ingat apa yang dilakukan Karin padaku dulu 'kan?"

Ino mendengus pendek seraya mengangguk pelan. Ya, mana mungkin ia lupa pada apa yang dilakukan oleh Karin—ketua Sasuke _fanclub_—itu berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Keterlaluan memang—Karin memasang kamera _mikro _di ruang ganti saat Sakura hendak berganti baju. Namun karena Sakura berhasil membaca akal bulus Karin, maka keadaan menjadi berbanding terbalik. Ehm, Sakura menghancurkan kamera super mahal milik Karin dan malah balas menampar dan menarik baju Karin hingga sobek kala itu—beruntung sudah lewat jam sekolah, jika tidak mungkin Sakura akan mendapat masalah.

Dan yang membuat Sakura tak terima adalah, Sasuke tahu pasti bahwa Karin-lah yang melakukan hal itu pada Sakura. Sasuke tahu Karin jahat, tapi Sasuke malah berciuman dengannya? Apa Sasuke sadar?

Seraya berdecak kesal, Sakura pun melempar pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Dan berkat bantuan takdir—lagi—kali ini sang _emerald _dipertemukan kembali dengan sang _lavender_. Hyuuga Hinata tampak berjalan memasuki areal kantin, dengan gugup gadis itu tersenyum ramah begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Dan kau tahu parahnya apa, Ino?" desah Sakura dingin, masih sambil menatap garang Hinata di ujung sana. "Yang menyuruhku ke atap adalah Hinata. Dia pasti sudah tahu semua ini. Coba pikir, apa maksudnya dia menga—"

"Hinata bukan orang yang seperti itu, Sakura," potong Ino cepat, merasa bahwa ucapan Sakura kali ini sudah kelewatan. Ino pun mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, dan melambai kecil pada sosok gadis keturunan bangsawan itu. "Kalau kau tak percaya, kita tanya saja langsung."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, sang Hyuuga telah dipersilahkan duduk oleh Ino di bangku mereka. Hinata tersenyum canggung, sambil memainkan jari-jarinya lagi.

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan kalau Karin dan Sasuke berada di atap?"

Pertanyaan langsung Sakura yang tak dibumbui basa-basi sama sekali seketika itu juga membuat Hinata tersentak. Gadis cantik itu lalu mengangguk pelan, dan dengan ragu-ragu kembali menatap sang lawan bicara. "I-iya Sakura-_san_. Karin-_san _juga menanyakan hal yang sama padaku sesaat sebelum kau datang," jawab gadis itu jujur, Sakura pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya—menantang dengan setengah tak percaya.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menyuruhku ke atap? Kau sendiri pasti tahu bahwa mereka berdua sedang ber—"

"Sakura!"

Teguran tegas Ino dengan sukses membungkam mulut Sakura, gadis itupun mendesah pendek—diam sesuai perintah si pirang.

"Maaf, Hinata. Tapi, apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Karin di atas atap?" tanya Ino sopan, disertai senyuman tipisnya yang langka.

Hinata terlihat sedikit heran, namun sesaat kemudian gadis berambut panjang itu hanya menggeleng pelan. "Karin-_san _tidak bilang apa-apa."

Dan kedua gadis di hadapan Hinata itu hanya bisa saling pandang-pangandangan dengan penuh arti. Rupanya Hyuuga Hinata masih lebih polos dibanding Haruno Sakura—bersyukurlah Ino berhasil mendidik Sakura selama berbulan-bulan ini.

.

.

Seminggu tak bercakap dengan Haruno Sakura rasanya bagai pil pahit yang harus ditelan Sasuke sekali setiap detiknya. Entah sejak kapan, tapi eksistensi Sakura telah menjadi candu bagi pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu. Sasuke kembali menyesap rokok yang terselip di antara himpitan bibirnya dengan nikmat—kebiasaan barunya sejak seminggu yang lalu. _Tidak buruk juga_, pikirnya.

Seperti sejak awal masuk ke _KHS_, _rooftop _selalu menjadi tujuan utama Sasuke—terlebih lagi ketika hatinya tengah gundah gulana seperti sekarang. "Cih." Sasuke mencabut paksa puntung rokok itu dari mulutnya, menyemburkan asap rokok melalui celah hidungnya, lalu mendecih pilu. Sasuke hancur seperti ini hanya karena seorang wanita—sungguh memalukan.

Mentari yang terik masih berjaya di atas sana, seolah menertawakan Sasuke atas aksi pengecutnya yang hanya berani memandang Sakura dari jarak jauh—dari tempatnya sekarang. _Onyx _sekelam malam itu kembali menunduk, melirik diam-diam gadis berhelai merah muda di bawah sana. Tak begitu tampak jelas, memang. Tapi cukup ampuh untuk mengikis secuil rasa rindu Sasuke.

Sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini?—Itu juga merupakan pertanyaan besar baginya, mengingat perasaannya tak kunjung membaik dan pulih juga—malah mungkin semakin parah. Lihatlah ia sekarang, bersandar santai dengan kedua siku yang menopang tubuhnya di tembok pinggir _rooftop _sekolahnya. Bajunya keluar separoh, kancing atasnya terbuka dua biji, wajahnya kusut—setidaknya, begitu kata Itachi pagi tadi—dan yang terparah, sebatang rokok yang terjepit di sela-sela jemarinya. Uchiha Sasuke belum pernah terlihat separah ini sebelumnya.

Hendak menengok keadaan Sakura lagi, Sasuke pun menarik _onyx_-nya dari gumpalan awan-awan tebal yang semula ia amati. Sial. Sakura memergokinya dengan telak. Terkejut, Sasuke pun membalik badannya dengan segera—meski sempat terjadi adu tatap antara mereka berdua.

Sakura memicingkan matanya dengan lebih fokus, sedikit tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Sasuke? Dengan sepuntung rokok yang masih menyala di tangannya? Yang benar saja, Sasuke pernah bercerita mengenai kebenciannya pada benda mematikan itu—terlebih lagi, di keluarga Sasuke memang tak ada satu orang pun yang suka merokok. Tapi sekarang? Sasuke berdua-duaan bersama sebatang rokok?

Dengan sekali hentak, Sakura memacu sepatu ketsnya menaiki tangga—tak memerdulikan teriakan teman-teman sepergaulannya yang protes karena mendadak ditinggal begitu saja. Meski tak begitu cepat, tapi Sakura yakin masih bisa menyusul Sasuke di atas sana. Sedikit lagi, tunggulah sedikit lagi.

Suara dobrakan kasar Sakura terdengar jelas, menghantam dinding beton di belakang pintu berpanel besi itu. Napas Sakura terpotong-potong, ditumpunya kedua telapak tangannya tepat di kedua lututnya—berusaha keras menepis rasa pegal pada sepasang kakinya. Pandangannya mengedar, dan langsung bertumbukan dengan _onyx _Sasuke di depan sana. Pemuda itu tak terlihat terkejut sama sekali—tampak sudah memprediksi kedatangan Sakura.

Seolah telah mendapat kekuatannya kembali, Sakura mengayunkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah tegas. Dagunya terangkat tinggi-tinggi, menunjukkan bahwa harga dirinya memang sangat besar. Gadis itu terus berjalan, tak peduli pada tatapan dingin yang dilayangkan pemuda yang menjadi tujuan utamanya itu. Sakura mendekat, menyejajarkan dirinya dan Sasuke yang kini hanya terpaut jarak satu jengkal saja. _Emerald_-nya menatap galak sang _onyx _yang berkilat diam. "Kau jauh lebih bodoh dari yang kupikir," cela Sakura, menyambar kasar sebatang rokok yang masih menyala dari tangan Sasuke. Sekali mendengus, gadis itu langsung menjatuhkan rokok Sasuke di lantai dan menginjak-injaknya dengan penuh dendam.

Sasuke menyeringai sinis, tetap berdiri angkuh dalam posisinya semula. "Aku masih punya banyak," kilahnya santai, tak ingin kalah duluan dari gadis di hadapannya. Tepat ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya, saat itu juga tangan cekatan Sakura beraksi. Merebut paksa benda milik Sasuke itu dan meremas-remasnya dengan kuat, sembari memandang Sasuke penuh kesal. Bayangkan jika rokok dalam cengkraman Sakura itu adalah Sasuke, hancur sudah model rambut _chicken butt _kebanggaannya.

Sasuke kembali mendecih, harga dirinya terasa terinjak-injak atas aksi Sakura tadi. "Apa maumu, hah?" tanyanya sarkastik, menantang dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat naik.

Sakura tersenyum sok manis, "Mauku?" tanyanya balik, seraya melipat tangan dan membalas tatapan remeh yang ditujukan Sasuke untuknya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," balasnya. Gadis bersurai panjang itu kini berjalan dengan lagak santai, menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke lalu ikut menyandarkan diri pada tembok putih di belakangnya—tepat di sisi kiri Sasuke. Kaki kirinya terangkat sedikit, hingga alas sepatu _shocking pink_-nya mendarat mulus pada tembok di belakangnya. Masih dengan tangan yang disilang, Sakura bertanya pelan, "Apa maksudmu menghindariku seminggu ini?"

Sasuke tetawa sinis, kini ia tampak seperti orang _psycho _yang dituduh sebagai ketua aliran sesat. "Menjauhimu?" Tawa menyedihkannya kembali terdengar. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," dalihnya malas. Kedua sikunya lagi-lagi bersandar pada dinding pembatas di belakangnya—bedanya, kali ini ia berdiri dalam posisi berbalik.

Sakura menoleh, menatap prihatin Sasuke yang terlihat sangat frustasi. "Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_," nasehatnya pelan. Tak puas dengan pemandangan dinding-dinding polos di depannya, Sakura pun memutar badannya—menghadap ke arah langit biru yang membentang gagah. Tepat di sebelah kirinya, Sasuke masih tampak nyaman dengan posisinya—tak berniat meniru gaya Sakura sama sekali. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya gadis itu lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih lembut dibanding sebelumnya.

Sedikit terenyuh dengan perubahan sikap Sakura—biasanya gadis itu akan menjaga jarak dengannya dan hanya bisa bertengkar tiap kali bertatap muka dengannya—Sasuke pun mendesah perlahan, _onyx_-nya ia tutup sesaat, menyiapkan diri atas jawabannya nanti. "Tak ada," bohong Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar datar seperti biasa, membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa memang tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Tidak, secepat kilat, Sakura menepis dugaannya itu. _Tak mungkin tak ada apa-apa_, pikirnya yakin.

"Soal yang kemarin..." Sakura menggantung ucapannya, tak sadar bahwa perbuatannya itu sangat berefek pada tubuh Sasuke yang mendadak menegang. Pikirannya melayang pada hari itu—hari terakhir kala dirinya dan Sakura bertukar kata. "Bagaimana jika kita lupakan saja?" Gadis cantik itu menoleh, melempar senyum menawannya pada pemuda berpenampilan berantakan di sebelahnya. Terselip sedikit kekecewaan dari cara Sakura tersenyum padanya, namun Sasuke tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Jika memang itu yang Sakura mau, Sasuke akan menurutinya—toh dia juga ingin melupakan kejadian itu.

"Kau tahu, itu pasti cuma euforia kita karena terlalu terbawa suasana," kekehan kecil Sakura—yang agak dipaksakan—terdengar. "Kita berdua sama-sama masih labil, karena itu kita tak sadar telah bermain terlalu jauh," sambung gadis itu lagi, dengan gaya menopang dagu.

Kening Sasuke merapat, menciptakan guratan-guratan kecil di bagian atas pangkal hidungnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya langsung, dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Apa lagi Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura memandang Sasuke bosan, _emerald_-nya berputar kecil—merasa pertanyaan Sasuke sangat tidak bermutu. "Segalanya," desah Sakura akhirnya, kali ini tak sambil menatap Sasuke dari samping. "Ciuman di kantin itu, kejadian di kamarmu, gosip miring tentang kita, taruhan konyol kita berdua, dan..." Dengan suara yang cukup serak—entah karena apa—Sakura melanjutkan, "Hal yang terjadi di kolam renang waktu itu," tutupnya, mengakhiri penjelasan singkatnya.

Sasuke tercenang, sadar bahwa bagi Sakura ternyata semua itu hanyalah 'euforia berlebihan' yang cukup wajar jika dialami kaum remaja ababil seperti mereka. Benar memang, mengingat hampir seluruh dari semua hal-hal yang disebutkan Sakura tadi terjadi karena spontanitas semata. Ya, spontanitas mereka berdua—mungkin terkecuali yang terakhir.

Bagai hidup di gurun Sahara, tenggorokan Sasuke terasa begitu kering—bahkan untuk membasuhnya dengan _saliva _miliknya saja terasa sangat berat. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Sakura yang dapat memicu amarah Sasuke, jika kembali teringat pada ucapan Sakura kala itu. Sesuatu yang... sampai sekarang Sasuke belum mengerti betul.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mengayun-ayunkan tangannya santai di depan wajah Sasuke, sekarang posisinya sudah kembali seperti semula—berdiri memunggungi langit. Ditatapnya Sasuke—yang baru pulih dari lamunannya—dengan bingung. "Kau setuju 'kan?" desaknya lagi, hendak memulai segalanya kembali dari awal.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar, sebelum mengangkat kakinya pergi dari sana. "Terserah kau saja," gumamnya acuh di depan pintu.

Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke yang mulai tertelan tangga. Tatapannya berbeda, sangat berbeda dibanding sebelumnya. Tangannya meremas kuat ujung rok _mini _yang dikenakannya. Sejurus kemudian, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kanvas langit yang terlukis menarik di atas sana. Bibir ranumnya terbuka kecil, "Dia kenapa, _sih_?" dengusnya setengah jengkel.

.

.

Singkat cerita, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berbaikan—meski terlihat hanya secara sepihak saja. Namun di balik itu, tak dapat dipungkiri oleh mereka berdua, bahwa ada sebongkah dinding es yang telah mencair kembali di antara mereka. Meski masing-masing masih mempertanyakan pikiran mereka satu sama lain, tapi secara tidak langsung mereka sepakat untuk berbaikan.

Setelah sempat menghindar, menutup diri, bersembunyi, bahkan men-_stalk _Sakura selama berhari-hari, kini Sasuke merasa begitu bebas karena dapat berangkat pulang-pergi bersama Sakura lagi—meski agak sedikit canggung di awal.

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dengan cepat, tepat ketika Sakura melangkah masuk di kursi samping kemudi. Sambil memasukkan CD lagu koleksinya, Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Gadis itu tampil menarik seperti biasa, Sasuke tak pernah meragukan selera _fashion _Sakura. Tanpa sadar, bibir tipis Sasuke menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada geli, diiringi dengan kikikan tawanya sedetik kemudian. Di balik kemudi, Sasuke bergumam singkat—malas meladeni Sakura.

Sedikit-sedikit, Sasuke melirik Sakura lagi—menikmati perjalanan lima belas menit mereka menuju sekolah. "Kau tahu," ucap Sakura, mendadak membuka percakapan setelah sebelumnya sibuk berkutat dengan jalanan-sepi-kendaraan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Sasuke sedikit tidak siap dengan perbincangan tiba-tiba itu. Jadi dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari bergumam ringan.

"Itachi-_nii _akan berangkat minggu depan."

"Aku tahu," respon Sasuke kalem.

Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai desakan Fugaku yang berulang kali dirasakan Sakura, karena itulah pemuda itu tetap adem ayem meski tahu sang kakak akan berkelana ke negeri seberang pekan depan.

Sakura mendesah, kali ini berhasil mencuri perhatian Sasuke. Sekali lirik, Sasuke sudah dapat menangkap aura negatif dari gadis di sebelahnya. "Ada masalah dengan itu?" tanyanya pelan, meski terdengar sedikit tak enak di telinga Sakura.

Sakura tak langsung menjawab, gadis itu melempar wajahnya ke jendela di sisinya sebelum—akhirnya—menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Pandangan itu tak biasa, dan Sasuke sadar akan hal itu. "Entahlah," jawab Sakura ambigu. Dengan iseng Sakura memainkan jari-jarinya di sepanjang ujung-ujung rambutnya yang ia biarkan terurai. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit... khawatir," tambahnya perlahan, masih dengan nada penuh keragu-raguan.

Sakura berbohong, dia tidak merasa khawatir. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, ia merasa takut. Takut jika Itachi pergi dengan keputusan bodohnya, atau takut karena jika ia memilih Itachi, semuanya tak akan berjalan dengan baik. Sakura takut dua-duanya adalah pilihan yang salah, sebab hatinya masih menomor satukan sang mantan.

Dalam hati, Sasuke mencibir jawaban absurd Sakura tadi. _Mood_-nya berubah buruk, hanya karena topik kepergian Itachi yang dengan sangat ajaib mampu membuat Sakura merasa khawatir, bahkan terlihat sangat kalut seperti itu. _Hanya karena Itachi_, batinnya tak sudi. Jika Sakura berpikir begitu, lebih baik Sasuke saja yang pergi ke luar negeri, menggantikan Itachi. Toh Sakura juga tak peduli padanya, hanya Itachi-lah yang ada dalam kepala merah muda gadis itu.

Mendesah perlahan, Sasuke menertawai kedangkalan pikirannya dalam hati. Bodoh sekali dia sempat memikirkan hal sempit seperti itu. "Dia akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke akhirnya, kontan menuai kembali perhatian sang Haruno. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "_Aniki _bisa menjaga diri," lanjutnya lagi, masih dengan intonasi yang sama.

Sakura membulatkan mata, sejak kapan laki-laki di sampingnya bisa berbicara begitu bijak seperti ini? Mengapa ia tak pernah sadar bahwa Sasuke memiliki sisi dewasa seperti kakaknya juga?

Sadar akan keterpakuannya yang terlalu lama, Sakura pun mengangguk sekilas. "Hm.. aku tahu itu."—_karena bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan_. Dan perjalanan lima belas menit itu langsung berakhir, begitu Sasuke memarkirkan kendaraannya sambil berujar ringan pada Sakura—mengajaknya untuk bergegas turun.

.

Senyum simpul Sakura dan wajah datar Sasuke berhasil menyita perhatian seluruh penghuni ruang tengah markas Ninja. Ino berhenti dari gerakan memoles kukunya, mulutnya separoh terbuka ketika kedua sejoli itu masuk beriringan dari pintu depan. Kiba dan Akamaru menoleh dengan kompak, dan langsung tersedak makanan mereka begitu melihat pemandangan yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

Hanya ada Ino, Sai—yang tampak tak terpengaruh dan masih setia dengan senyum andalannya—beserta Kiba dan Akamaru. Ah, dan Hinata di ujung koridor—baru saja bergabung. Kiba cepat-cepat meneguk air minum di sisi meja kecilnya, lalu kembali melempar tatapan kagetnya pada sepasang manusia di ambang pintu.

"Kalian..." Shino berkomentar singkat dari ujung ruangan, menyadarkan Ino dan Hinata dari keterkejutannya—beruntung Hinata tidak jatuh pingsan, lagi. Ups, keberadaan Shino di sana rupanya berhasil mengejutkan Kiba sampai-sampai pemuda bertato merah itu harus meraih cepat-cepat air putih di samping piring makannya. Karena Akamaru tak diizinkan masuk ke ruang makan—Ino melarangnya mati-matian dengan alasan kebersihan—Kiba selalu sarapan di ruang tengah, bersama Akamaru tentu saja.

"KALIAN SUDAH BERBAIKAN?" Ino langsung berseru kencang-kencang, mengalihkan perhatian seluruh anggota Ninja—terkecuali Sakura. Ya, gadis itu tampak lebih prihatin pada Kiba yang secara spontan menyemburkan air dari mulutnya begitu teriakan Ino terdengar.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk pelan, Sakura disertai senyuman kecil sementara Sasuke tetap berlagak _cool _seperti biasa. Dirangkulnya pundak Sakura dari arah samping, bergaya sok akrab dengan gadis berbandana merah di sampingnya. "Dia tak bisa berlama-lama jauh dariku," dalihnya pede, lengkap dengan senyuman percaya dirinya. Sakura menatapnya angker, baru saja dia berpendapat bahwa Sasuke sudah sedikit lebih dewasa dibanding sebelumnya. Tapi nyatanya, sekarang sikap _playboy_-nya kumat lagi.

Ino tertawa kencang-kencang, tak peduli pada tawa sang suami yang kalem di sampingnya. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu memekik kesal akibat cat kukunya yang melenceng ke arah yang tak seharusnya—Kiba menertawainya dengan puas.

Sakura bergegas berlalu dari sana, membiarkan Sasuke berdecak sebal begitu rangkulannya terlepas. Chouji sudah pasti berada di ruang makan, sementara Shikamaru mungkin masih tertidur di rumahnya, Tenten dan Neji dapat Sakura pastikan sedang sibuk mengurus hal-penting-entah-apa di ruangan OSIS, dan terakhir, Lee yang setiap paginya selalu mendekam di ruang olah raga. Yang menjadi target Sakura hanya satu, si kepala kuning yang kadang dapat hadir pagi-pagi buta tapi juga bisa tiba dengan tergopoh-gopoh di kelas sedetik sebelum bel masuk berdering. Ada hal yang perlu ia katakan—cukup genting.

Tak kunjung menemukan Naruto di mana-mana—Sakura sudah menggeleda tempat-tempat yang sering digentayangi Naruto dalam markas rahasia itu, bahkan kerap menghubungi _handphone_-nya berkali-kali—bagai sebuah pukulan keras bagi Sakura. Bagaimana ini? Gadis itu mulai panik tak karuan. "Ada yang lihat Naruto?!" serunya nyaring, tepat ketika kepala merah mudanya menyembul muncul dari balik daun pintu. Ruang tengah sudah ramai sekarang—hanya tinggal Naruto saja yang masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Naruto sepertinya akan datang terlambat, Sakura-_chan_. Ada apa memangnya?" Rock Lee menjawab penuh semangat, sukses mengundang desahan napas panjang Sakura—bersamaan dengan robohnya tubuh gadis itu di sofa panjang tepat di balik punggungnya.

"Ini gawat."

Seluruh pasang mata spontan memicing heran.

.

Usai menenangkan diri dengan dikipasi Ino dan meminum _ocha _hangat buatan Hinata, Sakura pun menarik napas panjang. Ia paling tidak bisa menghadapi situasi gawat seperti ini—melihat Naruto belum muncul-muncul juga. Sakura tidak suka dengan 'sesuatu' yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya itu, rasanya ia ingin memindahkan seluruh informasi dalam otaknya langsung memakai _bluetooth _atau _infrared _pada semua mata yang terus memandangnya penuh tanda tanya di sana—agar tak perlu merasa setegang ini.

"Tenang dulu, Sakura-_san_." Hinata mengusap pelan pundak Sakura, memberi sedikit kekuatan pada gadis itu. Semenjak perbincangan mereka kemarin di kantin, Sakura dan Hinata perlahan-lahan semakin dekat. Dan berhubung Sakura orang yang mudah bergaul, Hinata sekarang sudah tak gugup lagi tiap kali bertatap mata dengannya.

Dengan melankolis, Sakura memandang teman-temannya satu per satu. Berbagai tatapan didapatinya, dan hal itu makin memperkelu lidahnya untuk mengeluarkan suara—sesuai tuntutan penonton. "Baiklah... baiklah.." Tenten menggenggam erat gelas _ocha _Sakura yang masih enggan disentuh gadis itu lagi. "Minum dulu, Sakura," tawarnya gelisah, sembari menarik tangan Sakura agar meminumnya lagi. Sakura menurutinya.

"Pelan-pelan saja," tegur Sasuke cepat, begitu melihat cara minum Sakura—yang berada tepat di sofa depannya—begitu tergesa-gesa. Tepat sekali, Sakura sekarang tengah duduk memunggungi Sasuke. Pemuda jangkung yang berdiri di belakang sofa Sakura itu kini mencengkram erat punggung sofa Sakura. "Sekarang tarik napas yang panjang, lalu ceritakan apa yang kau maksud dengan 'gawat' itu, Sakura," tuntun Sasuke pelan, dengan nada rendah penuh penekanan. Yang lain ikut menimpali dengan anggukan singkat mereka—bahkan Shikamaru yang baru bangun pun tampak tertarik di kursi kayunya.

Sakura memejamkan mata, mulutnya terbuka kecil untuk mengambil napas panjang—sesuai intruksi pemuda di belakangnya. "Naruto dalam bahaya."

Dan sepatah kata itu berhasil membuka baut yang berada pada masing-masing rahang setiap orang di sana. Tak ada yang tak terkejut mendengarnya.

.

"DIA GILA!" Ino-lah yang paling pertama buka suara usai Sakura menjelaskan segalanya—meski dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Gadis pirang itu bangkit dari posisinya, dadanya naik-turun—tak dapat mengatur napasnya dengan stabil. Tepat di sebelah kirinya, Sai meremas pundak Ino lembut. Cukup ampuh, sebab yang bersangkutan langsung duduk kembali di tempatnya semula.

"Ulang tahun Naruto itu besok," gumam Sasuke datar. Tentu saja, semua orang sudah tahu itu—terkecuali Sakura, karena itu dia tadi cukup panik.

Seraya menghembuskan napas lega, Sakura pun berujar, "Berarti masih ada kesempatan untuk mencegahnya."

Tenten menggeleng cepat, iris coklatnya kembali menatap Sakura. "Kita tak punya waktu banyak. Naruto akan sangat sibuk menjelang pesta ulang tahunnya—terlebih lagi ini yang ke-tujuh belas. Hari inipun tampaknya dia tidak masuk sekolah, kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat orang tuanya," jelas gadis bercepol dua itu.

Chouji menganggguk setuju. "Ingat pesta mereka tahun lalu? Kita tak punya kesempatan untuk mengundangnya hadir dalam pesta kejutan yang susah payah kita rancang," sahut pemuda betubuh gempal itu. Tangan kanannya merogoh pembungkus kripik kentang miliknya—yang selalu punya cadangan lebih. Sebelum memasukkan kripik kentangnya ke dalam mulut, Chouji menambahkan argumennya, "Semua _ramen _itu jadi terbuang percuma." Terselip candaan dalam komentar jujurnya itu. Tak ada orang yang mencintai _ramen_ melebihi Naruto di dunia ini, karena itulah mereka nekat memesan banyak _ramen _buatan koki-koki idola Naruto demi pesta kejutan itu—meski hasilnya nol.

Semua orang tampak berpikir, tak terkecuali Sakura. "Yang dapat kita lakukan sekarang ada dua." Seluruh mata memandang Shikamaru yang tampak memasang ekspresi seriusnya. "Pertama, mencegah Shion bertemu dengan Naruto. Meski aku yakin Shion cukup pintar dengan mempersiapkan rencana lain, menyewa seorang _bartender _untuk mencampur obat tidur itu—misalnya. Kedua, mencegah Naruto memakan atau meminum apapun yang ada di sana—ini akan sangat sulit, kalian mengerti sendiri sebabnya." Beberapa orang terkikik geli membayangkan wajah polos Naruto yang kesusahan menahan air liur, akibat makanan-makanan enak yang tersaji di pestanya.

"Aku rasa, kita hanya perlu melakukannya seperti biasa—kalian pasti mengerti maksudku." Neji tersenyum menantang, dibalas oleh tawa kecil dari berbagai rekannya—terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura, tentu saja.

Tenten bangkit, mengintip sejenak jam tangannya sebelum mengangkat dagunya santai—memberi kode bahwa sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berdering. "Yaaa~ tampaknya kali ini kita punya misi penting," pandangannya beredar dari kiri ke kanan—dan berhenti tepat di _emerald _Sakura. "Terimakasih untuk infonya Sakura," dibalasnya senyum lebar Tenten dengan Seulas senyum tipis—perasaan Sakura masih belum tenang. "Kau mau ikut?" tanya Tenten kemudian.

Sakura cengo, memasang wajah polosnya dengan tanpa sadar. Dari arah belakang, melayang sebuah jitakan di jidat Sakura. Sang gadis menoleh, melempar tatapan kesal pada Uchiha di belakangnya. "Kenapa memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, hm?" kesal Sasuke. Sakura tak menjawab, mau bagaimana lagi, ia sendiri tak sadar dengan perbuatannya tadi.

"Sasuke, kau mengijinkan Sakura ikut?" Ino bertanya dengan semangat, tak memerdulikan adegan konyol yang sempat terjadi tadi. Diliriknya Sasuke yang tetap memasang wajah datarnya, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke bergumam singkat.

"Hn," respon Sasuke. Semuanya berseru girang—oke, cuma beberapa saja yang girang. Sementara orang yang dibicarakan sama sekali tidak paham. _Ikut? Ikut apa_? pikirnya bingung.

Mengacuhkan wajah kebingungan Sakura, Tenten pun berujar ceria, "Yosh, ayo kita lindungi ketua kita~"

Sakura semakin heran, dia makin tak mengerti—tunggu, Sakura paham. "Ketua? Naruto ketua kalian?" tanyanya tak percaya, dengan suara melengkingnya yang khas. Dan anggukan pasti Tenten nyaris membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya. Bocah pirang seberantakan Naruto adalah seorang ketua Ninja? Yang benar saja?

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's line:**

MAAAAF~ *sungkeman satu-satu* Saya tau, udah gaada toleransi lagi untukku. Hiatus selama berbulan-bulan memang nggak bisa jadi alasan, I knew. Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk kamu-kamu yang masih sudi baca lanjutan PM *tears* Saya tau, saya nggak pantes minta toleransi kamu lagi, kamu udah terlalu baik T^T

Yosh, ficnya jadi agak melenceng dari kerangka yang sebelumnya, maaf :') Tapi tenang, plotnya tetep jalan seperti niat awal kok. Pas pertama balik lagi dari kuburan webe, saya belum dapet feel buat bikin fluff *jedukin kepala* jadinya garing gini, maaf. Diksiku berubah lagi? Kuharap nggak ToT

Alurnya agak ngebut kayaknya, saya tau ada banyak kekurangan dari chapter ini—sepertihalnya chapter-chapter kemarin. Karna itu, kritik, saran, dan komentarnya sangat kunanti :)

Thanks to fic kak Hanaruppi yang berjudul 'Life isn't Like a Joke' yang telah menginspirasiku kembali sampai-sampai webeku ilang / seneng bangeeet bisa balik ke ffn lagi XD

Chapter depan ada sedikit aksi dari Ninja, ItaSakunya nggak muat, jadi nyusul dichapter depannya lagi hihi :''3

Ini balasan buat yang review kemarin, makasih XD yang log in, cek pm yaa XP

**sasusaku kira**: gapapa, kamu review aja, saya udah seneng kok :3

**Guest**: cuma dua kata buat kamu, 'makasih' dan 'review lagi yaaa~' ^o^ #itu empat woi

**neria**: *gelindingan* sampe gituuu? O.O wakakak, sama persis XP pikiran kita samaaa~ #ifyouknowhatImean err, soal Asuma itu, memang salah ketik, ntah kenapa saya selalu mikir Azuma, bukan Asuma #malahcurcol

**Koibito cherry**: Aasshaa, maaf, ItaSakunya mungkin nyusul dichapter kedepan :'( GaaSakunya masih lama, kayaknya fic ini jadi makin ribet deh. tanganku gatal mau jadiin pair yang lainnya juga, soalnya *dijewer* okesip XP chapter kedepan Sasuke makin sering cemburu buta~

**endless night**: ItaSakunya kayaknya nyusul dua chapter kemudian deh, maaf jadi plin plan gini, mau nunggu Sasuke bener-bener panas dulu wkwkwk~ gapapa kok, kamu review aja, saya udah seneng XD ahya, maaf baru sempet apdet :')

**pichi**: siaaaaaaap~ XP makin banyak nih, makin banyak~ *tebar-tebar duit*

**Haruno Michiko**: maaf, pendingnya lamaaaa banget ToT ngenes saya kena webe yang berkepanjangan *kuburin diri*AMIIN XD makasihyaa ^^

**F. A: **AMIN XD makasih ^^ maaf telat T^T

**my dreams**: AMIIN XD ini akhir apaya? Juni atau Juli? *digerek* telaaaaat dua bulaaaaaan *lari-lari keliling komplek* maaf T^T *ojigi*

**Merrychibi2**: maaf baru apdet T.T *ngumpet di kolong meja*

**pink cherry**: makasih untuk pengertiannya :') saya kelewatan emang, maaf T^T ahya, sukses buat ujiannya (telat banget) semoga hasilnya memuaskan, AMIN XD

**chokyu parkji**: makasih *tears* *ngelap air mata di kaos Chokyu* #ditendang saya jatuh cinta padamu~ *terjang Chokyu* lagi ujian juga? sukses yaaa (telat banget) semoga hasilnya memuaskan AMIN XD

**yulia**: AMIN, kamu juga semoga sukses yaa ^^ ini apdeeeeet *terjang yulia* kamu setia nunggu sampai dua bulaaan ini? T^T *ngenes di dalam kubur*

**Nekoki**: ini lanjut~ *kalem* #dibakar

**Sakumori Haruna**: maaf, baru sempet apdet T^T saya kena webe kemarin, lamaaa banget *ngenes* sekarang udah sembuh, tenang, jadi bisa apdet rutin lagi XP whaaaat? Itachi-nii dan Gaara milikku :3 *kunciin Itachi-nii&Gaara di kamar* :3 ahya makasih XD

Spesial big thanks buat semuanyaa, yang ngefave, alert, reviewer, siders, semuanyaaa~ *cipok satu-satu* saya nggak berharap banyak masih ada yang mau baca PM, tapi tetep, saya bener-bener berterimakasih untuk kamu-kamu semuaaa~ \^o^/

Ahya, FYI, ada beberapa perubahan pada tiga chapter sebelumnya (karena keteledoranku) buat yang nggak baca ulang kuringkas aja; Nama Naruto jadi Namikaze Naruto, Azuma seharusnya Asuma, 'Nii-chan'nya Sasuke jadi 'Aniki', dan segala tanda tanyanya '(?)' udah kuhapus semua. Maaf karna PM masih berantakan banget :') saya udah ngedit semuanya XP dan makasih buat saran-sarannya XD

Mulai sekarang, kuusahain update rutin tiap minggu lagi~ ^^

Arigatou :)


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Pilihan Menjebak**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss typo, Rumit, Rated M untuk bahasa, Chapter panjang, NO LEMON, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Udara lembab khas gudang tua menyambut Tenten ramah begitu gadis berhelai gelap itu tiba. Dari dalam tas jinjingnya, Tenten mengeluarkan sebuah laptop, lengkap dengan kabel-kabel penghubung dan beberapa alat lainnya—yang tampak asing bagi orang-orang awam. Dengan cekatan, gadis bergaun biru langit itu melepas _high heels _yang dikenakannya, seraya memasang _earphone _di kedua telinganya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Tenten mengambil posisi pojok seraya menepi di ujung tembok, kakinya terjulur lurus—memangku laptop hitam miliknya tadi. Meski tempat yang dimasuki Tenten kini adalah gudang, tapi jangan salah sangka, gudang keluarga Namikaze jauh berbeda dengan gudang-gudang biasa lainnya. Pendingin ruangan bekerja baik, meski aroma tua dari barang-barang lama yang tak terpakai di sana masih lebih mendominasi peredaran udara. Sambil menunggu proses _loading _yang cukup memakan waktu, Tenten menusuk beberapa kabel dan alat-alat pada setiap colokan yang tersedia di laptopnya. "Uuuu~" seru Tenten girang, begitu prosesi bajak-membajaknya siap ia mulai. Telapak tangannya saling menggosok penuh ketertarikan, bersama dengan munculnya simbol-simbol aneh di _desktop _laptopnya. Jemari-jemarinya menari, mengetik cepat rumus-rumus _hack _yang dikuasainya.

"Tenten?" Suara berat Shikamaru menyusup masuk di telinga Tenten—beserta sebelas remaja yang lain. Gadis itu bergumam singkat, menyahut dengan enggan.

"Oke, aku sudah siap," ucap Tenten sesaat kemudian. Di layar laptopnya, Tenten sudah berhasil membajak nyaris seluruh informasi di rumah Naruto—termasuk sistem keamanan, _CCTV_, dan saluran listriknya.

Shikamaru menyeringai puas, itu yang mereka harapkan dari _hacker _jenius seperti Tenten. "Kerja bagus," pujinya. Di ujung sambungan; Lee, Chouji, Sasuke, dan Shino serempak mematikan _earphone _mereka—ucapan Tenten tadi bagai tanda _start _bagi mereka.

Di ruangan khusus yang terletak di pusat markas Ninja—tepat di lantai teratas—Shikamaru dan Neji duduk berdampingan, menghadap ke puluhan monitor-monitor berukuran 14 _inchi _yang mewakili setiap kamera pengintai di kediaman Namikaze. Neji dan Shikamaru, yang berperan sebagai pemikir di balik layar terus mengamati setiap monitor, mencari secuil kejanggalan yang ada—meski ini masih terlewat awal bagi mereka untuk mendapat petunjuk.

"Naruto adalah incarannya, lebih baik kita fokus ke Naruto saja," usul Neji, mengganti tampilan gambar pada monitor terbesar yang terpajang di tengah—yang semula menampakkan suasana pintu gerbang megah di kediaman Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Kau awasi Naruto, aku urus Shion."

Neji setuju, mereka pun berbagi tugas dengan cukup adil. Semenjak Sakura mengatakan segala hal yang ia ketahui kemarin—tanpa sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan Shion dengan teman-temannya—semua rencana ini langsung mereka susun dengan sangat rapih. Shion berniat buruk pada Naruto, hendak menarik paksa Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. Tentunya, dengan cara yang tidak baik. Rencana besar Shion adalah menjebak Naruto dalam keadaan yang sulit. Membuatnya mabuk, lalu dengan diam-diam membawanya ke hotel—atau tempat lainnya—agar kelak, Naruto terbangun dengan rasa bersalah yang tinggi. Sungguh ironis, jika sandiwara itu benar-benar terwujud. Mereka sepakat tak memberitahukan hal ini pada Naruto karena takut lelaki itu akan bereaksi berlebihan—mengingat Naruto sering seperti itu—lagipula, ini adalah pesta Naruto. Mana mungkin mereka tega melihat teman yang telah mereka anggap seperti saudara mereka sendiri itu harus bersikap waspada dan gelisah di pestanya sendiri—setidaknya, mereka ingin membantu Naruto sebisa mungkin. Dan, terpikirlah ide ini. Dicetuskan oleh Shikamaru, meski dengan lagak mengantuknya.

Mulai terganggu dengan _earphone _di telinganya—yang terus-menerus memperdengarkan celotehan ringan Ino—Shikamaru pun mengeluh malas. "_Mendokusai_," awalnya, menarik sepasang lengannya ke belakang kepala. "Putus sambungan _earphone_-mu, Ino. Jika kau hanya ingin bergosip saja." Di lantai utama pesta, Ino menggigit pelan bibir berbalut _lipstick _merahnya. Rambut pirangnya yang ia urai tampak anggun dengan gaya keriting gantung yang dibentuk sendiri olehnya sore tadi. Berlagak hendak memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya, Ino pun menekan tombol _off _pada _earphone _di telinga kanannya—dan melanjutkan obrolannya lagi.

Begitu suara mengganggu Ino—setidaknya, itu menurut Shikamaru—hilang, detik terasa sepi. Konsentrasi Neji dan Shikamaru kembali tercuri penuh oleh gambar-gambar di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak yakin, Sasuke-_kun_." Suara merengek Sakura menyusup masuk di telinga duo tampan itu—Shikamaru menguap bosan.

"Cepatlah Sakura, lepaskan saja atau kau ingin aku yang melepaskannya." Sayup-sayup, suara Sasuke juga terdengar, meski tak sejelas Sakura tadi—tampaknya, bukan dari _earphone _Sasuke.

"T-tapi aku malu, Sasuke-_kun_. Di sana banyak orang," terselip rasa gelisah dalam pelafalan Sakura, sekaligus nada malu-malunya yang mengundang siapapun yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka untuk berpikir ke arah yang sama.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kain itu benar-benar mengganggu, Sakura. Lepaskan saja agar semua orang bisa menatapmu apa adanya."

Oke, ucapan Sasuke sepertinya benar-benar berdampak fatal kali ini. Konsentrasi Neji dan Shikamaru buyar seketika.

"Tap—"

"Tadi kau baik-baik saja begitu memperlihatkannya padaku, mengapa sekarang jadi seperti ini, eh?" Sai, Tenten, dan Kiba mulai ikut terganggu, pikiran mereka mulai _ero _akibat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan—meski tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berniat mengintrupsi. Ya, semuanya tetap terpaku dengan telinga yang menajam.

"I-itu ..."

"Sudahlah Sakura, tak ada yang salah denganmu." Sasuke mendesah, terdengar sedikit frustasi.

"Bukan begitu, masalahnya, ini di depan umum."

"Jadi kau cuma mau membukanya jika kita hanya berdua saja?" Hening merajalela. "Kau yang memaksaku, Sakura." Dan yang selanjutnya terdengar hanyalah suara pekikan Sakura, dan suara gaduh lainnya.

"Hentikan Sasuke-_kun_! K-kau gila! Mobilmu sangat mencolok, orang-orang bisa melihat kita, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Aku tidak pe-du-li. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Sudahlah, cepat buka sekarang!" Mata para pendengar melotot. _Apa? Apa yang dibuka? _Pekik mereka kompak dalam hati masing-masing.

"Oke-oke, aku buka sekarang. Tapi cepat menyingkir dulu, kau membuatku terjepit di jok Sasuke-_kun_."

Suara gaduh terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih seperti suara kain-kain yang saling bergesekan. "Sudah, puas sekarang?" Terdengar jelas nada ketidaksukaan Sakura yang sengaja ia paparkan dalam setiap tutur katanya.

"Bagus," Sasuke menyeringai. "Sekarang ayo kita pamerkan keindahan tubuhmu di depan semua orang."

"TUNGGUU!"

Sakura bergegas melepas _earphone _di telinganya, sakit sekali rasanya—bagaikan tertusuk lebah tepat di bagian gendang telinganya. Sasuke yang sudah nyaris membuka pintu mobilnya pun menoleh heran ke arah Sakura yang memekik kecil. "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

Remaja-remaja lainnya melakukan hal yang tak jauh bedanya dengan Sakura—mencopot cepat-cepat _earphone _mereka yang berbunyi nyaring sedetik yang lalu. Ya, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, dan Sai memang berteriak berbarengan tadi—pikiran mereka mulai menjurus ke arah yang tidak-tidak.

Dengan agak terburu-buru, mereka ber-enam kembali memasang _earphone _mereka. "Aku tidak tahu, mereka tiba-tiba berteriak kencang tadi." Sasuke mengernyit, menatap Sakura dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau tidak mematikan _earphone_-mu?" Sakura menggeleng, kontan Sasuke langsung menyalakan kembali _earphone_-nya. Mereka pasti salah paham, tebaknya yakin.

Tepat ketika Sasuke bergabung—tanpa diketahui siapapun—suara heboh Tenten langsung menyambutnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Jawab aku, Sakura. Sasuke tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu, 'kan?" desaknya panik, laptop di hadapannya ia abaikan begitu saja.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Tidak _kok_, kami hanya sedikit bertengkar saja," sembari melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Pemuda itu tetap setia dengan _stoic face_-nya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun dari _earphone_-nya.

"Kau yakin?" Nada suara Sai terdengar tak percaya. "Kau tidak perlu takut Sakura, katakan saja pada kami," lanjutnya, disetujui oleh yang lain.

"Apa maksud kalian? Memang pertengkaran kami terdengar sangat parah, ya?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada polos, tak merasa ada hal yang salah atas apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke.

Membatin dalam hati, Sasuke pun mengambil alih keadaan. "Aku tidak melakukan hal yang kalian pikirkan," cerocosnya dingin, di ujung sana Shikamaru tersedak kopi yang diminumnya—buru-buru ia mematikan _earphone_-nya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan 'Sekarang ayo kita pamerkan keindahan tubuhmu di depan semua orang' itu?" tuntut Kiba dengan wajah merah padam, sedikit terbawa emosi—sedikit juga terpengaruh khayalan _ngaco_nya.

Sasuke bergegas melempar pandangannya ke sisi yang tak tertangkap manik Sakura. Rona merah menjalar di wajah aristokratnya. Oke, kini dia sadar ucapannya tadi memang agak _vulgar_. Di markas pusat, Shikamaru membatin penuh syukur begitu melihat ekspresi Neji menjadi tegang dan sedikit bersemu merah. Sungguh _mendokusai _kalau sampai dia juga ikut memasang ekspresi seperti itu—akibat mendengar percakapan gila-entah-se-_mendokusai_-apa yang terputar di sambungan _earphone _mereka sekarang.

Wajah Sakura juga tak jauh bedanya dengan Sasuke—malah lebih parah. Cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi berlawanan. Di balik kemudi, Sasuke berusaha men-stabilkan dirinya. Begitu merasa telah cukup tenang, pemuda ber-_tuxedo _putih itupun kembali buka mulut. "Aku hanya ingin melepaskan selendang tebalnya saja," dalih pemuda itu, disusul oleh anggukan Sakura.

"Iya, itu tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, _kok_," bela Sakura sedikit malu.

Helaan napas lega terdengar, berjamaah dari setiap pasang telinga yang mendengar penyelesaian masalah tadi. Berdeham sesaat, Neji pun memberi arahan dengan bijak. "Kalau begitu, matikan _earphone_-mu Sakura. Konsentrasi kami pecah gara-gara ini."

.

Suara musik _jazz _yang dimainkan oleh sekelompok grup ternama mengalun merdu di tengah-tengah ruangan utama keluarga Namikaze—yang telah disulap menjadi _ball room _indah. Ratusan tamu undangan yang terdiri atas keluarga, rekan-rekan penting, serta teman-teman dekat dari keluarga kaya raya itu berbondong-bondong memenuhi lantai pesta. Jejeran patung-patung es mempermanis suasana, menambah anggun mangkok kristal super besar yang sengaja diletakkan di setiap meja panjang tepi _ball room_.

Sakura berjalan anggun dengan gaun malam berwarna _pastel_-nya, sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Sedikit tidak nyaman, Sakura tampak beberapa kali menutupi bagian dadanya yang agak sedikit terbuka dengan tangannya yang bebas—tangannya yang satu sibuk menggandeng pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

"Turunkan tanganmu," desis Sasuke pelan, tahu betul apa yang sejak tadi menjadi sumber kesibukan Sakura. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sakura menurunkan tangannya. Gaun berbahan lembut itu memang dipilih khusus oleh Sasuke, dikarenakan undangannya yang datang terlambat—Sakura bahkan baru tahu kapan ulang tahun Naruto kemarin. Beruntung Sasuke memiliki _stylish _yang handal. Upik abunya—begitu cara Sasuke menyebut Sakura siang tadi—kini menjelma menjadi Cinderella cantik.

Pasangan muda-mudi yang baru menginjak lantai marmer bercorak biru laut itu seketika berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian. Seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka, beberapa bahkan mendecih iri akibat keserasian figur pasangan yang baru masuk itu. Ya, tak ada yang tak berpikir demikian.

Sebelum ini, Sakura sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Entah itu karena warna rambutnya yang mencolok, tingkahnya, atau pakaian yang dikenakannya—ia sudah pernah merasakan semuanya. Masih sambil menggandeng Sasuke, Sakura melirik pemuda di sampingnya dengan sekali sapu—diperhatikannya Sasuke mulai ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. _Pasti dia yang menyebabkan kami menjadi pusat perhatian_, putusnya sepihak. Dalam hati, Sakura memuji-muji keelokan wajah pasangannya malam ini itu, sangat wajar jika banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya—Sasuke memang tampan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," tegur Sasuke dengan nada bercanda. Sakura bergegas berpaling, pura-pura menatap sesuatu yang lain. "Kau tahu Sakura, aku ingin sekali mengecilkanmu dan menyimpanmu baik-baik di dalam sakuku sekarang juga." Spontan Sakura terpengarah, gadis itu kembali melempar fokus _emerald_-nya menuju Sasuke. "Coba lihat semua laki-laki itu. Cara mereka memandangmu terlihat begitu menjijikan. Kujamin pikiran mereka sudah dipenuhi oleh hal-hal mes—"

"Itu adalah pikiranmu sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_." Buru-buru Sakura memotong, sebelum Sasuke sempat menuntaskan ucapannya. "Kau lupa siapa dirimu, hm?" lanjut gadis itu penuh penekanan. Sakura membuang pandangannya pada seluruh kaum adam yang ada di sana—tak bapak-bapak, tak anak muda, semuanya seakan terbius olehnya. "Oke, mereka memang agak keterlaluan," gumam Sakura ngeri. Di sampingnya, Sasuke terkekeh menang. "Tapi kau sama saja. Coba perhatikan cara gadis-gadis—bahkan wanita-wanita-entah-lajang-atau-tidak—itu memandangmu. Aku merasa bagai daging siap makan di tengah rebutan macan-macan betina yang ganas." Kekehan Sasuke semakin menjadi.

Tepat ketika diskusi kecil mereka usai, Naruto langsung menyapa mereka dari arah depan. Saling bertukar sapa, mereka bertiga pun mengobrol ringan sejenak.

"Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Chouji, Lee dan Kiba sudah datang sejak tadi." Pemuda pirang itu tampak benar-benar senang, wajah tampannya tak henti-hentinya memetakan lengkungan lebar di bibirnya. "Tapi sayang aku tidak melihat mereka sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kerumunan tamu sangat merepotkan, terlebih lagi aku tidak mengenal kebanyakan dari mereka," keluh Naruto, diakhiri dengan kekehan pasrahnya di ujung kalimat. "Ah, Ino juga baru saja muncul sesaat tadi, tampaknya dia pergi bergabung bersama gadis-gadis kenalannya," oceh Naruto lagi, baru teringat pada teman sesama pirangnya itu.

"Dia pasti sibuk bergosip lagi, entah kali ini tentang apa." Sakura berkomentar terlalu jujur, mengundang tawa renyah Naruto kembali.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan, Nona?" Dari arah belakang, Ino mengamit tangan Sakura dengan cekatan. Tatapan intimidasinya ia kirim langsung ke sepasang _emerald _yang menatapnya lurus-lurus itu.

"Yang pasti bukan kau," jawab Sakura asal, ditambah dengan senyum manisnya. Cubitan kecil Ino mendarat mulus di lengan Sakura. Jawaban Sakura tadi benar-benar kentara sengaja menyinggungnya.

"Ahya," dengan tiba-tiba, Ino menepuk telapak tangannya ringan. Mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Shino bilang dia akan datang terlambat, dia ingin aku menyampaikan permintaaan maafnya padamu," sambung gadis pirang itu.

Lengkungan di bibir Naruto kembali terukir, "Tak apa, yang penting dia mau datang," katanya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Obrolan kembali berjalan, mengalir penuh canda seperti kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari.

Begitu instrumen merdu ber-_genre jazz _yang tadi menjadi _back sound _di dalam _ball room _ditutup dengan manis, suasana menjadi hening—hanya obrolan para tamu undangan yang terdengar. Naruto melirik para pemusik yang disewanya, dan mereka hanya mengedikkan bahu atas tatapan Naruto yang terkesan heran.

Dari ujung tangga, suara hentakan sol-sol sepatu terdengar jelas, mencuri perhatian seisi _ball room_—terkecuali Naruto yang masih saling melempar tatapan dengan pemain musiknya. Dari atas tangga putar berkarpet merah itu, Namikaze Kushina melangkah anggun sembari mengamit lengan suaminya. Pasangan suami-isteri itu saling melempar senyum sebelum beralih memamerkan lengkungan indah mereka ke berbagai penjuru. Tampaknya, mereka sangat senang dengan suasana pesta yang tercipta sekarang—sesuai dengan rencana mereka. Tepat di sebelah kiri Kushina, seorang gadis manis berhelai panjang juga beranjak turun dengan langkah gemulai. Wajah ayunya terus menunduk, tak perduli pada beribu pasang mata lelaki yang menatapnya penuh damba.

Kushina meremas lembut pundak Hinata dari samping, kemudian kembali melempar senyumnya ramah begitu langkah mereka terhenti di pertengahan tangga. "Naruto," panggil Minato penuh wibawa, berhasil membuat anak semata wayangnya menoleh terkejut ke arah mereka—rupanya Naruto tak terbawa suasana mengagumkan tadi akibat terlalu serius berdebat mata dengan para pemusiknya.

Naruto cengengesan, mendekat ke arah Ibunya sesuai intruksi tangan Kushina. Pemuda tampan itu melempar senyum lebarnya ke arah Hinata, sebelum berdiri tegap di sebelah gadis emas Kushina itu. Benar, Kushina memang sangat menginginkan anak perempuan yang manis dan lembut seperti Hinata—dia mengharapkan _gen _itu datang dari sang suami. Sayangnya, anak yang keluar justru keterbalikannya. Dari luar mirip Minato, sementara dalamnya asli turunan Kushina. Tapi, tentu itu tak menyurutkan rasa sayangnya pada Naruto. Hanya saja, sejak awal pertama Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata padanya—saat acara penyambutan untuk mereka digelar—Kushina langsung jatuh hati pada gadis cantik itu. Tutur katanya yang lembut serta sikap tenang dan pemalunya selalu membuat Kushina bermimpi Hinata dapat menjadi menantunya—berhubung gadis itu terlahir di keluarga Hyuuga, bukan keluarganya.

Sekarang, mereka tampak bagai pasangan kekasih yang siap untuk ditunangkan—sungguh. Semua hadirin mulai menduga-duga asal, apa mungkin Hinata sengaja didatangkan khusus bersamaan dengan kedua orang tua Naruto karena ingin diperkenalkan sebagai calon menantu mereka?

Gelas-gelas _sampanye _berbadan langsing dibagikan dengan telaten oleh para pelayan. Tak sampai lima menit, semua tamu sudah resmi menerima gelas mereka masing-masing—tak terkecuali tuan rumah. Minato berdeham singkat, kebiasaan lamanya sebelum bicara di muka umum. "Terimakasih atas kedatangan Anda semua di pesta ulang tahun anak kami. Ini merupakan suatu kebanggaan bagi kami." Minato kembali tersenyum penuh bahagia. "Di kesempatan ini, mari kita bersulang untuk putra tunggalku. Bersulang untuk kesuksesannya, kesuksesan kita." Diangkatnya gelas kaca dalam genggamannya tinggi-tinggi, bersama dengan gelas-gelas kaca lain yang juga ikut diangkat oleh para hadirin.

"_Cheers_~" Suara dentingan gelas terdengar, saling berbenturan, diiringi kekehan tawa pelan. Usai itu, suasana kembali riuh seperti semula. Suara musik _waltz _mengalun lembut memenuhi _ball room_. Para pria mengayunkan tangan mereka, mengajak wanitanya berdansa di lantai pesta.

Sasuke meletakkan gelas miliknya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "_Shall we dance_?" ajaknya lembut, disertai senyum yang memesona dan gaya berlutut _a la _pangeran dongeng yang sukses membuat gadis-gadis di sekitar sana _melting_.

Sakura tersenyum manis, merespon positif ajakan dansa Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke memeluk erat pinggang ramping teman dansanya itu. _Onyx _dan _emerald _terus saling melempar tatapan. Tak memerdulikan Ino yang telah hilang entah ke mana. Di dekat sana, Naruto mulai dikerubungi gadis-gadis cantik, secara telak Hinata langsung tersingkir lumayan jauh. Melihat sang pengeran pesta—Naruto—tak kunjung mengajak Hinata berdansa, belasan laki-laki lajang langsung menerjang gadis cantik itu. Beruntung Kushina datang tepat waktu.

"Maaf Tuan-Tuan, gadis ini sudah memilki pasangan dansa," tutur ibu satu anak itu, sembari melirik pemuda ber-_tuxedo _hitam di ujung sana. Dengan cepat, Kushina menarik tangan Hinata menuju arah kerumunan—menerobosnya dengan tak segan-segan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar begitu ibunya menawarkan Hinata menjadi pasangan dansanya, sementara para gadis-gadis yang lain langsung mendecih sinis dan berlalu pergi. Kushina meninggalkan mereka berdua, setelah sempat mengerling penuh arti pada Naruto.

Lepas mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, Naruto memasang cengiran lebarnya lagi. "Mau berdansa denganku, Hinata?" ajaknya ramah, mengundang rona merah di wajah Hinata. Gadis berhelai _indigo _itu mengangguk malu. Memutuskan harapan kecil yang digantung oleh pria-pria yang mendambanya dari jauh.

Tepat di bagian belakang _ball room_, Chouji memantau setiap pelayan yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Seluruh _stand _makanan telah disinggahinya sejak tadi, mencomot setiap jenis sajian untuk ia uji dengan alat khusus miliknya—secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tentunya. Benda elektronik berukuran persegi empat kecil itu berguna untuk mendeteksi racun atau obat-obatan berbahaya yang terkandung dalam makanan maupun minuman. Berhubung bobot Chouji di atas rata-rata, maka tak ada tamu yang heran melihat kelakuan Chouji yang mencicipi setiap makanan yang ada.

Chouji mengaktifkan _earphone_-nya, mata sipitnya menatap awas sekitar. "Tak ada yang salah dengan makanannya," bisiknya pelan, lengkap dengan improvisasi mengunyahnya. _Pudding _coklat dalam piring kecil Chouji kembali ia potong, untuk kemudian ia masukkan lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Minumannya?" Shikamaru tampak menginterogasi. "Minuman yang diteguk Naruto tadi?" tambahnya cepat.

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Chouji. Usai menelan _pudding _terakhirnya, Chouji kembali buka mulut. "Dapur dan para pelayan juga _clear_, tidak ada yang mencurigakan."

Neji bergumam kecil. "Dan tak ada satu orang pun yang menawarkan minuman atau makanan pada Naruto," ucapnya. "Dia bahkan tampak sangat menikmati dansanya dengan Hinata." Neji menyeringai, sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Lee?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang kembali mengambil alih keadaan. Menunggu sesaat, Shikamaru tetap mengunci pandangannya pada setiap monitor di hadapannya. "Kelihatannya Shion belum muncul." Manik Shikamaru berpindah, menjumpai Lee di layar kiri pojok.

Pemuda bersetelan hitam-hijau itu tampak agak mencolok, memang. Tapi tak masalah, itu justru bagus bagi mereka. Lee yang mudah bergaul dengan siapapun memberi manfaat lebih di saat seperti ini. Dengan gampangnya, pemuda beralis tebal itu sudah masuk ke dalam perkumpulan pria-pria jombol di dekat pintu masuk utama. Meski terlihat serius mengobrol, mata bulat Lee terus terfokus pada sejumlah hadirin yang memasuki _ball room_—mencari-cari kejanggalan. Lee berpamitan sebentar pada teman-teman barunya, berjalan memutar ke _stand _minuman untuk memperlebar waktu tempuh. "Belum ada yang mencurigakan. Seperti katamu, Shion memang belum muncul," desis pemuda itu hati-hati.

"Bagaimana dengan Shino?" Sasuke bertanya dari pusat _ball room_, masih sambil berdansa dengan Sakura. Toh orang-orang pasti mengira ia sedang berbincang dengan Sakura—meski nyatanya tidak demikian.

"Belum ada kabar," jawab Kiba, dari dalam mobil _sport _berkaca gelapnya. Kiba sengaja memarkir mobilnya beberapa meter agak jauh di sekitar kediaman Naruto. Tugasnya, sebagai agen luar yang harus siap siaga. Berhubung dia punya Akamaru, dan paling jago _ngebut _di antara mereka semua.

Shino memang sengaja tidak mengaktifkan _earphone_-nya. Sebagai mata-mata yang bertugas mengawasi kediaman Shion, Shino harus benar-benar total agar tak mengundang kecurigaan siapapun.

Keheningan merambat sebentar, sebelum akhirnya terpecah oleh Sai. "Aku menemukannya," seringai pemuda berambut _eboni _itu terdengar jelas. "Tepat seperti dugaanku, Shion memesan tempat di hotel Kagushi—yang letaknya paling dekat dari rumah Naruto."

Lengkungan tipis tercetak serempak di seluruh wajah muda-mudi itu. Terbesit kelegaan super besar di hati mereka. Setidaknya, satu masalah selesai.

"Dan aku sudah memesan tempat tepat di depan kamar yang di-_booking _Shion," lanjut Sai lagi. "Aku tahu kau mendengar ini, Ino." Tak ayal, gadis pirang yang sedang sibuk menghabiskan _strawberry shortcake-_nyaitu langsung tersedak oleh potongan kuenya. Buru-buru ia mematikan _earphone_-nya sebelum wajahnya bertambah panas.

"Ayolah, jangan membahas ini di sini," Tenten mengeluh bosan, sibuk menembus akses menuju kamera _mikro _terselubung yang terdapat di kamar pribadi masing-masing anggota rumah—sekedar berjaga-jaga.

Sai kembali terkekeh, "Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu, Tenten." Di ruangan gelap bersuhu rendah itu, Tenten mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau tahu, aku bisa mereservasi kamar lagi jika mau. Bagaimana, Neji?" Dan di markas sana, Neji langsung terjatuh dari kursi putarnya. Shikamaru menatapnya geli.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan!" Tak kuasa, pemuda Hyuuga itu sedikit membentak Sai di seberang sana. Wajah Tenten ikut-ikutan memanas.

"Kau tidak mau?" Sai masih setia mengolok-olok Neji. Takut kehilangan konsentrasi, Tenten pun mematikan _earphone_-nya.

"Aku saja, kalau Neji tidak mau." Dengan enteng, Sasuke menyelundup masuk dalam percakapan absurd itu. _Onyx_-nya mengerling nakal gadis di depannya.

Sakura menunduk, wajahnya terasa panas sekarang. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu!" pekik Sakura tak terima.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mendecih. "Jangan berlagak dingin seperti itu, Sakura. Aku tahu kau tak bisa menolakku."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, memasang senyum manis bak malaikat andalannya. "Sasuke-_kun_, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin ..." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. "Menendang milikmu puluhan kali," desis gadis berhelai merah muda itu. Sasuke berjengit sedikit.

"Sudahlah-sudahlah~" Kekehan tawa Kiba terdengar lepas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan sejak tadi, saat aku kembali Sakura sudah bilang begitu," kekehan tawa lagi. "Kau ditolak mentah-mentah, Sasuke," ejeknya terang-terangan. Sebelum Sasuke sempat ambil suara lagi, Kiba cepat-cepat memotong. "Shino sudah menghubungiku, sekarang Shion sudah dekat. Persiapkan diri kalian, ancaman sebenarnya baru saja akan datang."

Atensi kembali teralihkan. Tenten, Lee, dan Chouji akhirnya kembali menyalakan _earphone _mereka—setelah sebelumnya menerima pesan khusus di _handphone _mereka dari Kiba. Hanya Hinata dan Shino yang belum bergabung. Karena takut salah bicara, maka Hinata belum mau menyalakan _earphone_-nya—berhubung ia sedang berduaan dengan Naruto. Sementara Shino, masih mengendap-endap mengikuti mobil Shion.

.

Langit malam tampak begitu kelam, dibumbui bintang-bintang kecil yang berpijar kerlap-kerlip. Awan-awan gelap terlihat berlalu ke arah timur, menjauh dari kawasan dimana pesta Naruto diadakan. Tampaknya, cuaca sedang berpihak pada mereka. Shion menyeringai antusias begitu _high heels _setinggi delapan senti miliknya resmi menapak karpet merah di depan kediaman Namikaze. Ia tampil cantik dengan _dress _hitamnya yang _sexy_, memancing kedipan-kedipan takjub dari sekumpulan kaum pria.

_Ini sebabnya aku benci pesta tanpa Sai_, batin Ino dalam hati. Begitu seorang laki-laki—lagi—datang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Siapa yang tak jatuh hati pada gadis pirang bak _Barbie _hidup itu, eh?

Shion melangkah mendekati Naruto—yang tampak berbincang hangat dengan Hinata. Gadis itu langsung menyerobot masuk di tengah-tengah pasangan dansa itu. "Naruto-_kun_, maaf aku terlambat datang," ucapnya penuh penyesalan. Senyum Naruto mengembang, menggeleng cepat sebelum menjawab permintaan maaf Shion.

"Tak apa, pesta juga baru dimulai."

Meski berulang kali mendapat tatapan tak suka dan lirikan tajam dari Shion, Hinata tak tergerak sedikit pun untuk menyingkir dari sana. Bukannya apa, tapi satu-satunya orang yang dapat izin langsung dari Kushina untuk terus menempel dengan anaknya hanya dia. Jadi Hinata tidak boleh mengacaukan rencana mereka—Hinata bertugas menjaga Naruto dari jarak dekat. Meski gemuruh jantungnya terus menggebu-gebu sejak tadi, wajahnya tak henti-hentinya menyemburkan rona merah, Hinata tetap bertahan agar tak jatuh pingsan sekali pun. Tak boleh, ini misi penting mereka.

.

"Bagaimana?" Kiba mematikan _earphone_-nya sebelum bertanya langsung pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Shino melonggarkan dasi kupu-kupunya sedikit, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil.

"Shion memang agak aneh," jelasnya singkat. Kacamata hitamnya menutupi iris gelapnya yang jarang tampak.

"Aneh? Dia 'kan memang aneh," cibir Kiba tanpa dosa. Di sebelahnya, Akamaru menggeram berat—entah setuju atau tidak. "Jadi?" tanya pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu lagi.

"Dia tidak datang bersama gengnya. Aku yakin ada yang mereka sembunyikan," lapor Shino, tepat ketika _earphone_-nya aktif kembali. Seluruh tim Ninja—ditambah Sakura—kompak meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka.

Setelah berbasa-basi dengan Naruto, Shino langsung kembali ke mobil _sport _hitam milik Kiba. Tugasnya telah usai, meski hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan—mengingat mereka tidak tahu di mana teman-teman gaul Shion berada.

Pesta dansa telah usai bermenit-menit yang lalu. Meski tak terlibat perbincangan lagi dengan Naruto, tapi Hinata masih setia mengawasi pemuda berkulit _tan _itu dari jarak dekat. Naruto pun tak keberatan menggandeng Hinata ke mana-mana—tentu saja, itu adalah perintah dari Kushina.

Di bagian barat _ball room_, Sakura dan Sasuke tampak terlibat perbincangan serius. "Kau tak berpikir ini aneh?" Sakura membuka suara, _earphone_-nya ia matikan sementara—Sasuke pun demikian. "Pesta hampir usai dan Shion masih belum melakukan apapun," lanjut gadis itu, begitu mendengar _trade mark _'Hn' dari Sasuke.

Sasuke memotong _tiramisu _di piringnya, "Itu artinya, dia mengandalkan orang lain."

"Siapa?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya santai. _Onyx_-nya kembali ia lempar ke arah Naruto yang sedang cengar-cengir tidak jelas di tengah sana. "Siapapun bisa kita—"

"Hai, tampan~" Seorang gadis berambut panjang merangkul Sasuke mesra dari belakang. _Mini dress _merahnya tampak senada dengan helaian miliknya yang ia biarkan terurai.

Sasuke mendengus, kesal dengan pose menjijikan Karin di sebelahnya. "Apa maumu, Karin?" tanya pemuda berambut _raven _itu malas. Di depannya, Sakura tampak menyibukkan diri dengan potongan kue-kue manisnya—berusaha tak memikirkan ciuman panas Sasuke dan Karin tempo hari.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar," pinta Karin. Iris uniknya melirik Sakura sepintas. "Berdua saja denganmu," lanjutnya lagi. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, Karin pun kembali memaksa. "Ini penting, Sasuke-_kun_."

Merasa sangat enggan, Sasuke pun hendak menolak tawaran Karin. Namun belum sempat suara _baritone_-nya keluar langsung, Karin tiba-tiba berbisik di telinganya. Sakura melirik mereka diam-diam dari ekor matanya. "Baiklah." Sasuke berdeham pelan. "Sakura, aku tinggal sebentar, ya?" Dan Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk mengerti, makin kesal begitu Karin menatapnya remeh sembari menggandeng Sasuke menjauh.

Tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Sakura pun beranjak pergi dari _stand _makanan itu. Perempuan berusia tujuh belas tahun itu melangkah menuju balkon luar, tepat di sisi seberang kolam renang besar yang ada di sana.

Pantulan sinar bulan tampak beriak-riak di atas permukaan air kolam yang jernih. Tempat itu lumayan sepi, hanya ada beberapa pasang manusia yang berdua-duaan di suasana remang itu. Rumput basah yang dipijak Sakura menggeliat kecil begitu _high heels _gadis cantik itu tercabut dari sana, mengayun menuju ayunan kecil yang terletak di bagian sisi kanan.

Sakura tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukannya kini. Dia memang bertugas mengamati suasana di dalam pesta, bukannya bermain ayunan bak anak kecil di taman belakang kediaman Naruto. Entah bagaimana, tapi Sakura tiba-tiba jadi ingin keluar dari _ball room _yang penat itu. Udara di luar masih jauh lebih sejuk dibanding udara hasil jerih payah _AC _di dalam sana. Lagipula, di taman juga suasananya tenang—tak sebising di dalam tadi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang pemuda jangkung datang menghampirinya. Rambut hitam pemuda itu dikuncir rapih di bagian belakangnya. _Tuxedo _hitam yang dikenakannya juga tampak serasi dengan dasi panjang berwarna putih yang sengaja ia pakai. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum lembut, berhasil menenangkan hati Sakura yang semula agak gelisah.

"Itachi-_nii_~" sapa gadis itu riang. Telapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelah kirinya—meminta Itachi agar duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda tampan itu menurut. Lepas mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi ayunan kayu itu, Itachi melempar kembali senyum menawannya pada Sakura. Diperhatikannya baik-baik penampilan gadis di sampingnya itu. Rambut Sakura yang digulung _modern _agak rendah menambah nilai _plus _penampilannya—terlebih lagi, gaun tanpa lengannya juga terlihat pas di badan Sakura. Cantik, tak berlebihan.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini, Sakura," puji Itachi tulus. Senyum Sakura mengembang lebar. "Sulit sekali mendekatimu, bocah nakal itu terus menempel padamu sejak tadi," tambah Itachi santai, dengan kekehan tawa di ujung kalimatnya.

"Maksudmu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura menahan tawa. Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Tenang saja Itachi-_nii_, sekarang dia sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya."

Uchiha Itachi mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan Sakura. Pacar? Sejak kapan Sasuke punya pacar? Meski terus menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan, namun gadis itu sama sekali tak ada niat untuk memperjelas ucapannya.

"Ah, maksudmu Karin?" tebak Itachi akhirnya. Sakura mengangguk lesu. "Dia bukan pacar Sasuke, Sakura." Suara berat milik Itachi menarik perhatian Sakura kembali. Gadis itu menatap balik Itachi dengan _emerald _indahnya. "Dia hanya bisa merayu Sasuke saja. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat gadis sepertinya."

"Tapi tetap saja, Itachi-_nii_. Mereka selalu bermesraan dalam setiap kesempatan."

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Kau cemburu?" tuduhnya tajam.

"Tidak," elak Sakura lekas. "Mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan Si Mesum itu." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal. Dari arah samping, Itachi menatapnya penuh arti.

"Mau mempermainkannya juga?" bisiknya, tepat di telinga Sakura—beruntung bukan di telinga tempat _earphone_-nya terpasang. Dan selanjutnya, hanya gelak tawa mereka berdua yang terdengar. Memancing suara gemeretak gigi dari mulut pintu, Uchiha Sasuke tampaknya salah paham.

.

Satu jam sebelum pesta berakhir, para hadirin sudah banyak yang pergi meninggalkan _ball room_. Wajar saja, ini sudah nyaris tengah malam. Naruto yang melihat kondisi inipun langsung menyerbu _stand _makanan bagaikan anak kucing malang yang belum makan selama seminggu. Pemuda pirang itu terus mencicipi setiap sajian yang masih menggunung tinggi di pestanya. Di sisinya, Hinata tersenyum maklum. Naruto memang belum sempat makan sejak tadi—Kushina benar-benar memperingatinya agar tak mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Sembari menemani Naruto mengisi perut, Hinata melempar pandangannya pada siluet Sasuke dan Sakura di sisi kolam. Bibir merah muda gadis itu tertarik, tersenyum tipis melihat sepasang anak manusia di balik jendela raksasa itu. Sakura berbeda, Hinata tahu itu dari awal pertama berjumpa dengannya. Waktu itu ia sangat terkejut sampai jatuh pingsan. Dan jujur, Hinata berharap mereka berdua dapat benar-benar menjalin hubungan asmara.

Sebelum mengenal Sakura, Hinata tahu betul kebiasaan jelek Sasuke. Sekali pun, pemuda itu belum pernah menjalin hubungan pacaran dengan gadis manapun. Meski kedekatan Sasuke dengan gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya tampak bagaikan pasangan kekasih. Itulah yang tak disukai Hinata. Sasuke terlalu menggampangkan perasaan kaum hawa. Namun sejauh ini, cara Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura berbeda. Sesekali, sahabat lamanya itu memang senang menggoda Sakura, namun semuanya hanya sebatas candaan semata. Cara Sasuke menatap Sakura juga terlihat lain. Bahkan pertengkaran-entah-apa yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka berdua tempo hari sungguh berakibat fatal pada mental Sasuke. Hinata belum pernah melihat Sasuke seberantakan waktu itu—dan semuanya hanya karena Sakura.

"_Teme _dan Sakura serasi, ya?" Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah tak meraung-raung lagi. Iris _shappire_-nya menatap kedua manusia yang ia maksud di taman belakang rumahnya.

Tanpa melepas _lavender_-nya dari sana, Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Iya, kupikir juga begitu," jawab gadis itu kalem.

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban Hinata, sebenarnya kalimat tadi merupakan pertanyaan spontan yang keluar langsung dari mulutnya. Terpengarah sesaat, pemuda tampan itu menatap Hinata lumayan lama. Senyum lima jari Naruto kembali muncul begitu Hinata melempar senyum menawannya padanya. Dia ternyata salah kaprah, mengira di antara Hinata dan Sasuke sempat terjalin hubungan khusus. Ya, tak heran. Mereka berdua—meski terhitung sepupu jauh—selalu tampak akrab sejak dulu. Saat awal Naruto mengenal Hinata pun sudah begitu. Takut mengganggu hubungan mereka, Naruto pun tak berani maju meski selangkah—padahal Ibunya sudah berulang kali mendesaknya.

"Hinata, aku—"

"Naruto!" Sekumpulan bule datang menghampiri Naruto dengan cengiran lebar yang mengembang. Cara mereka memanggil nama Naruto memang agak aneh, khas orang barat.

Hinata melangkah sedikit mundur begitu kawan-kawan lama Naruto itu langsung menghambur pelukan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itupun tampak larut dalam obrolan heboh mereka. Ya, sewaktu SMP, Naruto sempat pindah ke luar negeri—tidak begitu lama. Tapi cukup untuk memabangun persahabatan kecil dengan kawan-kawannya itu. Buktinya, mereka menyempatkan diri datang menghadiri pesta teman lamanya.

Hinata meletakkan gelas berisi minuman non-alkohol-nya di atas meja. Pandangannya menerawang. Begitu teringat, Hinata langsung menyalakan _earphone _di telinga kanannya. Gadis itu melangkah sedikit menepi dari gerombolan Naruto.

"KAU BERCANDA?!" Pekikan Shikamaru menyambut kedatangan Hinata. Gadis itu mengernyit, berusaha menelaah permasalahan yang terjadi.

"Shion dan teman-teman gengnya berhenti di sebuah _club _malam." Kali ini, suara dingin Shino yang terdengar. "Aku akan masuk, Kiba tetap berjaga di mobil."

"Ini aneh, apa dia sudah menyerah?" Neji ikut berkomentar. "Tetap waspada, Kiba, Shino." Yang disebut langsung menyahut mengerti.

"Aku dan Sakura akan berkumpul dengan yang lainnya—yang masih tersisa di rumah Naruto. Kami tunggu di taman belakang, sisi kanan kolam."

"Mana Sai?" Ino bertanya tiba-tiba. Di ujung sambungan, Sai menyahut singkat.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk, ini belum berakhir." Ino kembali berpendapat. "Tetap awasi yang di sana, Sai."

"Err, teman-teman," panggil Tenten pelan. "Pesta berakhir lima menit lagi," beritahu Tenten. "Sebaiknya kita pastikan Naruto tak ke mana-man—"

"Hinata, kau di sana?!" Neji berteriak sedikit kencang. Hinata langsung tersadar dan menyahut gugup. "Naruto pergi, bersama teman-teman bule-nya itu. Susul dia, cepat," perintah Neji dengan buru-buru.

Hinata bergegas membalik badan dan langsung menyergah lengan Naruto yang—beruntung—sempat berhenti berjalan di mulut pintu. "M-mau ke mana, Naruto-_kun_?" Agak gugup, Hinata berbasa-basi ringan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "_Club _malam, Hinata. Mereka memaksaku," jawab Naruto jujur. Di sebelahnya, pria-pria berkulit pucat tadi terkekeh pelan—mulai berbisik-bisik pelan dengan sesamanya.

Hinata menelan ludah. Di telinganya, suara Neji dan Sasuke terdengar saling adu argumen. Neji tak mengijinkan Hinata ikut ke _night club_, sementara Sasuke berpendapat akan sangat aneh jika dia tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan diri untuk ikut—sesuai saran Neji. Perang mulut pun terjadi.

"A-ano ... ." Hinata menatap Naruto takut-takut. "A-apa aku boleh ikut?" Dan kini, wajahnya cantiknya bergegas ia sembunyikan di balik tirai rambutnya. Naruto sedikit heran. Sungguh langka Hinata ingin ikut ke tempat semacam itu. Tak ingin Hinata kecewa, Naruto pun segera menarik lengan gadis cantik itu.

Neji menggeram halus melihat adegan di monitor utama. Perlahan, tuas kamera _CCTV _di _ball room _itu kembali ia putar balik. Sasuke dkk tampak sudah berkumpul di sudut lain. Sementara Hinata benar-benar pergi bersama Naruto. Gadis itu memang nekad kalau sudah bertekad kuat.

Usai berdiskusi sebentar, mereka sepakat untuk membagi tim menjadi dua bagian. Sasuke dan Lee menyusul mobil Naruto, sementara sisanya kembali ke markas. Sai masih menetap di hotel Kagushi. Dugaan kuat mereka, Naruto sengaja digiring oleh teman-teman asingnya itu menuju ke _club _malam yang didatangi Shion tadi. Entah bagaimana, tapi kemungkinan besar, Shion mungkin sudah kenal dengan mereka. Satu-satunya hal yang mereka takutkan sekarang adalah Hinata. Gadis itu ikut masuk ke dalam _limousine _Naruto yang dihuni oleh pemuda-pemuda berkewarganegaaran lain tadi. Meski Naruto ada di sana bersamanya, kekhawatiran Neji dan yang lainnya masih tetap ada.

.

Bau memabukkan alkohol tercium jelas oleh sejumlah pengunjung yang baru saja masuk di _club _malam itu. Lampu berbentuk bola kristal besar di langit-langit tengah ruangan memancarkan sinar mengkilap, sedikit terlihat _glamour _di balik kesan dunia malamnya. DJ berkulit hitam yang berdiri sok asyik di lantai dua sana tampak melambai penuh semangat pada gadis berkulit seputih salju yang tanpa sengaja melirik ke arahnya. Gadis itu bergegas berpaling.

Suara dentuman musik menggema di sepanjang lantai dansa. Kepala Hinata sudah cukup penat sekarang, meski baru sampai lima menit yang lalu. Naruto baru saja memanggil seorang _butler _ke meja mereka, meminta laki-laki berompi itu agar menyiapkan minuman non-alkohol untuk teman-temannya—yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh para bule itu. Mereka tanpa segan langsung menyebutkan _merk _botol minuman asing yang belum pernah didengar Naruto. Tak kuasa menolak, Naruto pun cuma diam membiarkan _butler _itu berlalu membawa pesanannya.

Semakin tak tahan dengan suasana yang ada—terlebih lagi, ia tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diperbincangkan teman-temannya melalui _earphone _di telinga kanannya—Hinata pun pamit sejenak. Berlalu ke _toilet _yang terletak di pojok kiri lantai dansa.

Cahaya minim yang sengaja dipasang oleh pihak _night club _mempersulit Hinata melewati puluhan orang yang asyik menghibur diri dengan berjoget menghentak-hentak. Berulang kali gadis itu menyelip di antara kerumunan manusia yang menghalanginya. Mendadak, sesosok tangan menahan pergelangan Hinata. Gadis itu memekik kecil seraya berbalik menatap sang tersangka.

"Mau ke mana, Cantik?" Seorang pria mabuk dengan baju berbahan kain yang sudah cukup basah. Pada bagian luar, pemuda itu mengenakan sehelai rompi _jeans _yang tampak lusuh. Beserta celana _jeans _berwarna senada dengan rompinya. Matanya setengah terbuka, namun tenaganya benar-benar kuat.

Hinata menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga. Pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit akibat cengkraman pria bertindik itu. "Temani aku sebentar," paksa pria tadi, masih tak rela melepas kepergian Hinata—yang terus-menerus memberontak dari cengkramannya.

Bau alkohol yang menusuk memaksa Hinata untuk bergegas menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya yang masih bebas. Ia bergumam, "Maaf," sejenak sebelum kembali berupaya menarik tangannya lagi. _Lavender _Hinata mengintip Naruto yang duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk. Suaranya keluar, hendak meminta tolong meski seluruh teriakannya teredam oleh dentuman musik sang DJ.

Hinata yakin _earphone_-nya masih aktif, jadi dia terus meminta tolong lewat sana—meski tak dapat menangkap baik respon teman-temannya di sisi lain. Takut dibawa kabur oleh pria mabuk tadi, Hinata pun mengumpulkan keberanian dan kekuatannya. Dengan sekali hentak, perempuan berbalut _long dress _itu menarik kasar dirinya. Naas, tubuh Hinata malah terhuyung dan menubruk seseorang.

PRANG

Suara pecah belah terdengar sedikit samar di lantai dansa—namun sepakat diacuhkan oleh seluruh penghuni tempat itu. Seorang gadis pirang mendecih kesal begitu gelas dalam genggamannya terjatuh. Iris miliknya menatap galak perempuan yang menubruknya tadi. "KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA, HAH?!"

Hinata terkejut bukan main. Bukan karena makian yang terlontar dari mulut berbisa gadis yang tanpa sengaja ditubruknya, namun karena keterpanaannya pada sosok gadis yang tengah sibuk marah-marah tak jelas itu. Dia kenal siapa gadis pirang itu.

"KAU?" Shion melirik sinis Hinata yang masih berdiri membisu di depannya. Buru-buru gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu ber-_ojigi _sopan sambil meminta maaf. Namun sayang, Shion sama sekali tak peduli dengan permintaan maaf Hinata. Ia kesal setengah mati.

"Kau memang benar-benar serangga pengganggu," omel Shion lagi, kali ini sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kesalahanmu kali ini sudah sangat fatal, Nona Pengganggu. Sebagai hukumannya, akan kuberi kau sedikit pelajaran berarti." Shion menyeringai keji, tangan kanannya menjambak rambut Hinata dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan!" Hinata memberontak, mencengkram erat tangan Shion dengan kuku-kuku miliknya—gerakan refleks Hinata.

Sedetik kemudian, Shion melepas jambakannya. Sial, tangan kanannya terasa perih sekarang—ia jamin Hinata sengaja menggores tangannya tadi. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan penuh dendam. Mendecih lagi, Shion dengan gaya super santainya mendorong bahu Hinata cukup kuat. Hinata jatuh, jika saja Naruto tidak berdiri menahan bobotnya yang nyaris membentur meja _bartender _di punggungnya. Wajah Naruto mengeras, tatapan tajamnya menghujam Shion yang bergedik kaget—sama sekali tak menyangka Naruto akan muncul menolong Hinata.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto khawatir, memperhatikan baik-baik wajah Hinata yang sedikit pucat sekarang. Seraya mengembalikan keseimbangannya kembali, Hinata mengangguk pelan. Naruto semakin geram melihat respon Hinata. "Ayo kita pergi." Dan dalam hitungan detik, mereka berdua telah hilang di balik pintu keluar _club _malam itu.

.

Di sudut pojok, Shino dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang. Sebelumnya, mereka sempat ingin maju begitu melihat seorang pria tak dikenal berbincang dengan Hinata. Tapi mereka batalkan, karena dari arah lain, Naruto tampak bangkit dari duduknya—berjalan mendekati Hinata. Sesaat setelah Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari tempat itu, Lee muncul dari arah pintu masuk. Dia membawa perintah dari Neji dan Shikamaru—yang tak tertangkap _earphone _Sasuke dan Shino—untuk meminta mereka segera mundur. Naruto sudah aman, dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Hinata.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana, Sasuke melirik teman-teman asing Naruto tadi sejenak. Mereka tampak mabuk sekarang, dengan berbotol-botol minuman yang ditraktir Naruto tadi. Mendadak, Shion melintas. Pergelangan tangannya ditahan secara sepihak oleh salah satu bule itu, dengan galak Shion melepaskan dirinya dalam sekali hentak. Dia berteriak kencang—entah apa—ke arah bule-bule yang menyeringai itu sebelum pergi ke meja tempat teman-teman akrabnya menunggu. Sasuke yakin sekarang, kedatangan bule-bule itu pasti karena ulah Shion. Tak ia sangka, Shion sampai bertindak sejauh ini hanya demi memperjuangkan cintanya untuk Naruto. Apa cinta perlu sememaksa kelakuan Shion ini? Sasuke mempertanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri, apa racun cinta memang seberbahaya ini?

Menggeleng cepat, Sasuke menepis dugaannya tadi. Hinata juga mencintai Naruto, tapi gadis itu tidak pernah menyusun rencana apapun agar Naruto membalas cintanya. Hinata malah terkesan pasrah, membiarkan waktu yang menjawab semuanya. _Ada juga cinta yang tulus seperti itu_, pikir Sasuke.

Benar, tak semua cinta perlu cara ilegal seperti yang dilakukan Shion. Sai dan Ino, misalnya. Mereka disatukan dalam ikatan sakral beratas namakan cinta. Mereka menikah tanpa pemaksaan sama sekali, berbeda dengan kasus Sasuke. Pemuda itu teringat lagi akan dirinya sendiri, mungkin ia akan dijodohkan lagi dengan wanita lain—selain Sakura—jika Itachi-lah yang menjadi pilihan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dada Sasuke terasa sesak memikirkannya. Ketimbang melayani sensasi tak enak di dalam dirinya, Sasuke lebih memilih cepat-cepat memacu mobil yang dikendarainya kini.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's line:**

Actionnya kurang dapat, ya? :/ Maaf *ojigi* SasuSaku-nya cuma sempet kumunculin dikit, ItaSaku-nya lebih dikit lagi wakakak *ditendang* tapi lumayanlah, ada NejiTen, NaruHina, dan SaIno-nya juga :3 Ada yang req ShikaTema dan KibaShion XD kuusahain yaa nanti ^^

Ini udah lewat 6k+ nggak enak kalo terlalu panjang, makanya scene selanjutnya kupindahin di chapter depan aja XP Semoga chapter depan fluffnya dapet T^T Ahya, karna konfliknya nambah, kayaknya PM bakal close di chapter 8/9 liat nanti aja deh :/ #gaje

Chapter depan gajanji apdet cepet, lagi miskin ide, terlebih lagi ini bulan Ramadhan, gabisa ngetik yang 'menjurus' dulu =,= *plak* malam pun, saya gabisa ngetik karna ngantuk abis tarawih T^T *ngenes* paling lama apdet pasca lebaran XP lagi ngurus perihal sekolahan juga, soalnyaa ^^

Nggak nyangka kotak reviewnya bakal pecahin angka 100 :'''3 *terharu* makasiiiih semuanyaaaa XD *peluk satu-satu*

Ini balasan buat yang review chapter kemarin XD makasih yaa~ yang lain cek PM ^^

**Sakumori Haruna**: Maaaap *sungkeman* T^T saya lagi sibuk di RL-nya, maapyaaa~ wakakak, namanya aja anak muda :3 *ditendang* Karin keenakan? hihi, gapapalah sekali-sekali XP garelaaaa~ jangan sentuh punya gueeeh *masukin Itachi-nii ke kamar* fufufu~ ini udaaah, mulai terbakar api cemburu nihnih :p yaudah, Runa-chan bawa pulang aja Kiba, sepaket ama Akamaru tapinyaa XP *plak* apdeeet~ ^^

**Benrina Shinju**: *sundul Indah* ngapaiin peyuk-peyuk Itachi-nii, hm? *death glare* #puasawoi err-bukannya kamu lagi jalan sama Orochi ya? :/ kok sekarang ngebet pengen dicium Sasucake? XP *smirk* wakakak, emang maunya baikan dengan cara gimana? cipika-cipiki gitu, In? XP nggak aaah~ romensnya masih banyak, menanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya XP *alibi* gapapa bangeet XP ini puasa jadi gabisa bales kecup :p apdeeet~ ^^

**Minri**: Apdeeeet~ ^^

**Natsumo Kagerou**: rooftop XD maaf~ saya yang salah kok XP ntar kuperbaikin yaa, makasiih ^^ nah, itulah Sasuke, dari situ dia akan belajar jadi makin dewasa lagi, samaaja dengan Sakura yang serba labil gajelas XP *alibi* makasihyaa apdeeet~ ^^

**sunny**: wakakak~ kamu nungguin lemonnya? :3 maaaap, sesuai summary, gaada lemon di sini, meski saya pake rated M (cuma untuk bahasanya aja) maafyaaaa~ hihi XP apdeet~ ^^

**RM**: ada koook XP mereka kan kujadiin slight pairing, karna banyak yang minta XD abis baca chapter ini, pasti makin eneg sama Shion? XP *gelindingan* makasiih, ini apdeet~ ^^

**kagami natsu**: makasih :3 ini apdeeet~ ^^

Mau bantu saya biar semangat apdetnya? XP REVIEW yaaa ^^

Arigatou :)


End file.
